Mewtwo: Journey Across Hoenn Redux
by Ultraman Nexus
Summary: Redo of my other Mewtwo story. This time, Jigglypuff goes crazy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I'd make this fic a a reality.

Oh and if anyone wants it, I'll leave my previous version of Mewtwo Journey Across Hoenn up for adoption if anyone wants it.

It was incredibly early in the morning when Mewtwo awoke that day. Stretching slightly, he raised his body from the make shift bed Ash made and looked towards his clock. 4:28 a.m.

'Too early for Ash to want wake up and maybe I should sleep in too,' thought the psychic cat.

He rested his head and fell back into blissful sleep until a few hours later.

"Ash! Breakfast!" called his mother Delia Ketchum.

At the mention of food, Ash instantly awoke, as did Pikachu and Mewtwo.

Ash let out a big yawn, stretched widely and said,"Morning Pikachu, you two Mewtwo."

"Pika!" "Good morning to you as well Ash," said Mewtwo who stretched himself the way a cat would.

Ash got out of bed and walked towards his closet and said,"Time too start the day!"

He changed out of his pajamas and got into his usual Kanto clothes.

The human and his two Pokemon went down and started eating the breakfast prepared for them.

Ash was eating some cereal while Pikachu ate some Pokemon food. Mewtwo ate it as well and was pleasantly surprised at how good it tasted.

Just when Ash was about to reach for a apple, the phone started ringing. "I'll get it," said Ash.

He picked up the phone and on the screen came Prof Oak. "Oh, good morning Professor," said Ash.

"Good morning, to you as well Ash," said Oak. "Sorry for calling you on short notice like this, but could you come on by my lab, it's urgent."

"Oh, sure thing, Professor," said Ash. After he finished the rest of his breakfast up, he had Mewtwo teleport them to Prof. Oak's laboratory.

"Ah, Ash, good of you to come so quick," said Oak.

"No problem, I had Mewtwo teleport us here, so what did you call us here for anyways?" asked Ash.

"Well, you see Ash, I have just gotten word from one of my associates in Saffron City that Silph has managed to get a sample of a new organism called the PokeRus and I was wondering if it might be possible for you to go and retrieve it for me," asked the Prof with a hopeful face.

"Now problem, Professor Oak, I'll fly on my Charizard most of the way and I'll back in a couple of days," said Ash.

"And once we're back, we can get started on our journey in Hoenn," said Mewtwo.

The three walked out of the lab and onto habitat where the other fire Pokemon where. "Hey, Charizard!" called Ash after spotting his second most powerful Pokemon. (Mewtwo is obviously the strongest one he has, Charizard is second, and Pikachu is a close third with it's low defenses)

The Pokemon noticed him and flew up to his trainer and said,"Ash, hey good morning!"

On night before, Mewtwo had linked with Ash on a telepathic level so when he was close enough with Mewtwo he could understand what Pokemon were speaking.

"Good morning to you too, Charizard. Hey, would it be all right if you could fly me to Saffron City? I need to go pick up something for Prof Oak there," asked Ash.

Charizard thought about it for a moment and said,"Sure, but I'll have to take a break every once in a while. And you've gotta take on that journey in Hoenn you were talking about cause I ain't getting Oaked that easily!"

Ash chuckled and said,"Alright."

He mounted on Charizard with Pikachu on his shoulder while Mewtwo levitated himself on the ground. With a roar, Charizard took towards the sky with Mewtwo flying after towards Route 1.

They were going at a nice and easy pace with Ash gazing as fond and not so fond memories of when he first started his Pokemon journey several years ago.

Noticing the look on his face, Mewtwo asked,"Something wrong?"

"Nah, I'm just thinking about my old adventures back here in Kanto," said Ash.

"Yeah, those were the good times weren't they?" said Pikachu. "Back then it was just you, me, and Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle."

"My first team, the original 6," said Ash with a sad nostalgic smile on his face.

Suddenly, Mewtwo heard a commotion from down below. "Wait, I hear something from the ground, it's seems like some sort of battle!"

Charizard hovered in mid-air as they all looked down to see what seemed to be a large group of Spearow's and Fearows that were attacking a flock of Pidgey's and Pidgeotto's. One lone Pidgeot was attempting to fend them off, but it was soon outnumbered.

Ash gasped recognizing the Pokemon. "Hey, that's my Pidgeot! Guys, quick we gotta help e'm!"

"No problem," said Mewtwo. Focusing his psychic powers, eyes glowing blue in the process, he lifted the attacking Pokemon with Psychic. Bringing them all up to his level.

Now that the attacking Pokemon were helpless, Mewtwo turned towards his trainer and said,"What do you believe we should do with them?"

"I don't wanna catch any of them, do you think you could just teleport them someplace where they won't cause any trouble?" asked Ash.

"I can think of one place, New Island," said Mewtwo. With that, he teleported the rogue Pokemon away to the island.

Upon seeing that the menace of the Spearow and Fearow were gone, the Pidgey's and Pidgeotto's cheered while Ash's Pidgeot flew up towards him and said,"Ash, you came back!"

"Pidgeot, it's great to see yah too," said Ash hugging his Pokemon the best he could from on Charizard's back.

"I haven't seen you in so long as well, welcome back Pidgeot!" said Pikachu.

Charizard grunted and said,"Good to so you as well."

Mewtwo was confused and said,"You know this Pokemon?"

Ash turned towards Mewtwo and said,"Mewtwo, I want to introduce to one of my Pokemon. This is Pidgeot, he's one of the first Pokemon I caught when I first started on my journey, back then he was a Pidgeotto."

"Greetings, Mewtwo, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Pidgeot.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," said Mewtwo.

"Hey, Pidgeot," started Ash. "Now that those Pidgey's and Pidgeotto's are safe, do you wanna go traveling with me again?"

Pidgeot nodded and said,"Sure, it's been getting pretty boring here lately, and I do miss my old friends. Sign me up!"

"All right! But first," Ash took out a Poke Ball and threw it at Pidgeot. "Poke Ball, go!" The ball hit Pidgeot and capture it. Grinning, Ash held it up high and said,"Yes! I got back Pidgeot!"

"Uh, Ash, weren't we supposed to be getting ourselves to Saffron City?" reminded Charizard.

"Oh, right. Full speed ahead, Charizard!" commanded Ash. Letting out a grunt, Charizard took off north at top speed with Mewtwo easily keeping up with him.

It took less than an hour for them pass Route 1 and now they had passed Viridian City and were now flying overhead in Viridian Forest. Half way through they stopped to rest even though Charizard stubbornly insisted he was fine and then switched him for Pidgeot to fly on.

In no time at all they were out of Viridian Forest and now over Pewter City. Pidgeot recognized the place and said,"Hey Ash, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this the town where one of your friends live?"

"Yeah," said Ash. "Hey, maybe we should go visit him!"

"We're on a schedule, you know that, Ash?" reminded Mewtwo.

"Oh, right, maybe another time," said Ash downcast.

They traveled east and passed over Mt. Moon and then over Cerulean City. It was then that Ash somehow lost got him and his Pokemon lost by going in a different direction than they were supposed to and ended up in the middle of nowhere.

They landed in a forest area with some very tall grass around and tried to find out where on earth they were. "I don't get it! I thought for sure this was the way to Saffron City!" said Ash. He was looking at his map and trying to figure out where he went wrong.

Ash handed the map to Mewtwo who gave it a thorough look and said,"Ash, not only do you have this thing on the left side, this map is outdated!"

"Do'h!" said Ash. "I knew there was something I forgot! Brock had the new map with him before we left! Ahh, I'm sorry guys," said Ash looking sorry.

"It's alright, Ash," said Pidgeot.

"We can always look around until we find a town and ask directions from there," assured Mewtwo.

Ash rubbed his head and said,"Thanks, guys."

Then his stomach started grumbling. He blushed slightly and said,"Guess I'm getting kind of hungry."

"It's already past noon, perhaps we should find a good place to rest and get something to eat," suggested Mewtwo.

"Yeah, good idea." "Pika!"

Ash called back his Pidgeot and started making his way through the tall grass trying to find a good place to properly rest. While trying to see where he was going, Ash stepped on something that made "plub" sound.

"Huh, did you hear that?" said Ash.

"I didn't hear anything," said Mewtwo. It was then he stepped on something that made a sound.

"Okay, now I heard it, said Mewtwo.

"Look down!" said Pikachu.

Ash did what Pikachu suggested and crouched down and saw that they had stepped on a Butterfree!

It looked badly hurt and had collapsed on the ground. Ash helped the Pokemon back up and said,"Oh, I'm so sorry, Butterfr-" He stopped and stared at the Pokemon. Around it's neck was a beaten up yellow scarf.

"Butterfree?" whispered Ash, eyes glistening.

A few hours later Buterfree had woken up to find itself down on a pillow with his right leg wrapped in bandages.

"Where am I? Did I escape her?" he said softly to himself.

"Ash, Butterfree's waking up!" said Pikachu.

"Ash?" said Butterfree. He opened his eyes fully and saw his old trainer in front of him.

"ASH IT'S YOU!" cried Butterfree who flew into his trainer's arms.

"Butterfree, you don't know how good it is to see you again," said Ash with a few tears going down his face.

"I thought for sure I'd never see you again," sobbed Butterfree.

Mewtwo looked slightly misty eyed and said,"Ash must really care about his Butterfree."

Charizard shrugged and said,"I respect Ash and the bond he has with us but if you ask me, he's being a little bit sappy and dramatic."

"Ah come on, he's been reunited with his first Pokemon after 2 and a half years thinking he would never see him again! It's okay to let your feelings out like that," said Pikachu rubbing his eyes.

Pidgeot whoever was sobbing with huge tears coming out of his eyes like a waterfall. He covered his face with his right wing and said,"A BOY REUNITED WITH HIS FIRST POKEMON, THAT'S JUST SO BEAUTIFUL! AND I'M NOT CRYING! YOU HEAR ME, I'M NOT CRYING IT'S JUST A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT!"

After everyone settled down, they all started eating dinner, Poke Chow for the Pokemon while Ash had a bowel of soup that Mewtwo somehow knew how to make.

Mid-way dinner Ash turned towards his Butterfree and said,"It's really great to have yah back Butterfree. But how did you get all the way out here? And where's that pink Butterfree you were with and your babies, I'd sure like to meet them."

Butterfree who munching on a food pellet, froze as his entire body paled with blue lines appearing on him. Then he instantly went on his right side, hunched up and silent.

"Huh? What's wrong Butterfree?" asked Ash.

"...............................Ohh, that name," muttered Butterfree.

"Talk about what? That pink Butterfree?" asked Ash.

Butterfree moaned in agony and twitched slightly and said rather sharply,"Don't....say....pink!"

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Oh boy," said Pikachu. "It's Brock and Prof Ivy all over again."

"What are you talking about?" said Pidgeot.

"Oh yeah, you were released before it happened," said Charizard. "You see what happened was when Ash and his two friends first went to the Orange Islands, he meet a Pokemon Prof called Ivy who Brock decided to stay with. After our adventure in the Orange Islands ended we all went back to Pallet Town to find Brock at Ash's house. Apparently from I what I heard from Pikachu, when Ash said the word Prof Ivy, Brock went into the same position Butterfree is here," pointing towards the said Pokemon.

"Did you ever actually find out what exactly happened between Brock and Ivy?" asked Mewtwo with a disturbed look on his face.

"No, though we did try asking his Pokemon what happened. But they always changed the subject or started ranting how they wouldn't tell, or even faking fainting. I did manage to almost get it out of his Geodude once, but when he was going to tell me, Brock suddenly appeared out of nowhere and decked me of all people, grabbed his Geodude and ran away for a day."

"We eventually stopped asking them about it, though we did run a betting pool," said Pikachu.

"Did you say a betting pool?" asked Pidgeot with a skeptical look.

"Yeah, everyone had their own idea of what happened between Brock and Ivy. I bet that she just turned him down a date or some other romantic advance that he usually makes," said Pikachu.

"I betted that she sexually harassed him," said Charizard casually.

Everyone gave him a wtf look. "Oh come on! It could explain why he took it so badly!" said Charizard.

Pikachu looked away and said,"Anyways, Bulbasaur thought that her eating and house habits were too much for him. I mean she did eat like a pig and her house kept getting messy. She probably messes it up and Brock had to do it again and again. Squirtle thought that Brock finally snapped and tried to rape her in her sleep but found out she was really a man. Chikorita and Cyndaquil didn't bet, but Heracross probably had the weirdest theory of all of us. He thought that he humped her in public and then proceeded to have an orgy with her and her assistants in broad daylight. And then after that he found out from them that they were once men."

Now everyone, even Ash and Butterfree stared at him in absolute disbelief. "How the heck did Heracross came up with such a crazy idea!" yelled Ash.

Pikachu shrugged and said,"Are you so surprised? Heracross tries to hump Bulbasaur every time he see's him."

"I thought he just tried to suck the sap from his bulb?" said Ash.

"I know, but you have to admit, he really looks like he does that," said Pikachu.

After they had finished dinner they all went to sleep. Each of them had different dreams of course.

Charizard's dream:

"Please, have mercy," begged Harrison's Blaziken. In his dream he was having a rematch with Blaziken in the Hoenn League championship and had mopped the floor with him.

Charizard laughed at his beaten opponent and said,"How low the mighty have fallen."

Pikachu's dream:

In his dream, he was having a date with a bottle of ketchup in Paris.

"So, do you come here often mademoiselle," asked Pikachu with a strong french accent.

Pidgeot's dream:

"Hahahah! I did it! I finally flew all the way to outerspace! Hahaha!"

Butterfree's Dream:

"...........No, please...I'm so exhausted, I can't take anymore! PLEASE!"

Mewtwo's Dream:

….............Oh right he doesn't have much to dream about.

Ash's Dream:

It had taken him a while, but he was here. The Hoenn League Championship! Grinning confidently, he took out a Poke Ball which was Mewtwo's and said,"Let's win this. Mewtwo, I choose you!"

He threw the Poke Ball to release........a Magikarp which flopped helplessly on the ground!

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried as the entire audience laughed at him.

Next day...

"Are we there yet?" asked Pikachu.

"We are now, I see a town!" said Ash.

They landed and Mewtwo looked around and said,"Alright, first thing we should do is find out where we our and then ask directions to Saffron City."

"There might be a Pokemon Center nearby," said Ash who roamed around until he found a Pokemon Center and went in to have his Pokemon healed.

Just when he was about to ask Nurse Joy for directions, he saw a poster on the wall that said,"Pokemon P1 Grand Prix" Eyes widening in rememerance, he said,"Primeape!"

A half hour later, Ash's Pokemon were fully healed and were greeted by they're trainer who suddenly had a new Pokemon by his side.

"Hey, is that..." started Pikachu.

"Heheh! I'm back!" said Primeape.

Ash introduced Primeape to the rest of his Pokemon who had not meet the ape before and now they were relaxing in a park for a bit before they would head off towards Saffron.

While Ash was taking a power nap, a unknown figure was watching him. "Hehehehe, soon you will be mine."

Charizard was taking a light snooze when a pained moan woke him up.

Looking around to see where it came from, he heard it again coming from a nearby dumpster. Now alert, he walked over to it, opened the front cover to reveal Ash's old Squirtle who looked like he was having a terrible hangover!

"Squirtle, is that you?" asked Charizard.

"Charizard? What the heck are you doing here?" asked Squirtle who's eyes were slightly dilated.

"I should be asking you that question? Last time I heard, you were still with the Squirtle Squad," said Charizard.

The turtle looked pained for a moment and said,"There's no way they'll let me back anymore. Not after...that night."

"Huh? What night?" asked the fire lizard.

"You don't want to even know what happened," shuddered Squirtle.

"Great, he's just like Butterfree then," muttered Charizard.

"Hey wait a minute," started Squirtle. "If your here, than does that mean Ash is here too?"

"Sure is, but you'll probably have to be sent to 's place, Ash already has 6 Pokemon on him already," said Charizard.

Squirtle let out a sigh of relief and said,"Good enough for me, I was planning on trying to make my way back to Prof Oak's lab in Pallet anyways."

Squirtle then went back into his shell and then out carrying a needle containing some sort of liquid in it.

"Guess, I won't be needing this," said Squirtle.

"Charizard, come quick, Ash has been kidnapped by a girl!" yelled Butterfree's frantic voice.

"What did you say?" said Charizard and Squirtle at the same time.

"Ash has bee- Oh, hello Squirtle, long time no see," said Pidgeot.

Squirtle gave a thumps up and said,"Sure is, it's pretty awesome the both of you again but let's cut to business shall we? Did you say Ash was kidnapped?"

"Yes," said Pikachu. "While we were relaxing I saw Sabrina appear out of nowhere, grab Ash and take him away, we gotta save him!"

"Look's like a rescue mission," said Squirtle who had gotten to his feet.. "Alright, count me i-"

Squirtle jumped but his movements were slurred and slightly drunk and he accidently let go of the needle sending it flying.

"Duck!" cried everyone.

They did, but the needle was impedded at the end of Mewtwo's tail.

Eyes wide, Mewtwo looked at Squirtle and said,"Squirtle, tell me quick, what's in this-"

He stopped for then his eye's became dilated and in his head a voice said,"Yeah, yeah, boy ha! Watching me in my condition."

The scenery around him changed completely as he suddenly began flying around in a spiral way and landed in a black background.

What he saw next could only be described as...Lopunny's, Gardevoirs, and Metapods.

"Mewtwo? Mewtwo? Are you all right," asked Pikachu.

Mewtwo turned towards Pikachu with a uncharacteristic grin and said,"Dude, why so serious? I've never felt this good before in my life!"

"Squirtle, that needle, did it have what I think it is?" said Charizard.

"Um by that, you mean a cocktail of drugs meant to send a Pokemon back in the land of the 1960's then yes," said Squirtle nervously.

"Hey, do you have anymore of that good stuff?" Primeape asked suddenly.

Pikachu gave him a glare and said,"No! The last thing we need is another Pokemon on crack!"

"Uh guys, no offense, but shouldn't we GETTING ASH BACK FROM THAT CRAZY LADY!" yelled Butterfree.

"Gaa that's right!" said Pikachu.

"HEEEEY!" said Mewtwo loudly pointing at Charizard's tail. "Dude, your tail's on fire! Doesn't it hurt?"

Charizard shrugged and said,"Not all, though you should know, if this flame goes, I die."

"Oh man, that would soo suck!" said Mewtwo. "Hey, why are you taller than me? I'm the tallest dude in the world!"

Charizard rolled his eyes and said,"No your not, heck I've seen plenty of Pokemon taller you are."

Mewtwo let out a weak impression of a glare and said,"Well I don't like it! Turn back into a Charmeleon!"

Charizard snorted and said,"This isn't Digimon, this is Pokemon! And I can't de-evolve, not that I would want to anyways."

"I can do it to yah, watch!" Mewtwo channeled a sphere of white energy in his right hand and blasted a stream of energy from it at Charizard.

"Hey, what are you-" Suddenly Charizard's entire body was immersed in a bright white light. He started shrinking as his wings went back into his body. His two horns fused into one as his entire body became more slim and defined and took on a red color.

Charmeleon moaned, rubbed his head and said,"What the hell did you do to me?"

He looked around and said,"And when did all of you get so much bigger?"

"Uh, buddy, pal," started Pikachu nervously. "Don't look at your reflection."

"What do you mean don't look at my-" Charmeleon looked at himself in a mirror and let out a devastated scream.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm a Charmeleon again! How did- wait you!" he said pointing at Mewtwo angrily.

"Like it?" said Mewtwo with a dopey look on his face.

"LIKE IT?! How the hell can I ever go back to the Charicific Valley to visit Charla now?! I'll be freaking laughed out of the valley! I started out from one of the weakest Charizard's in the valley to one of the toughest and now I'm back in middle form!"

"Ah come one, you can just...zzzz." Mewtwo had fallen asleep on the ground for now apparent reason at all.

"Whew, at least he won't cause anymore trouble," said Pikachu.

"Did you say trouble?" said a voice.

They all turned to see Team Rocket who started their usual motto.

"To protect the world from devastation," started Jessie.

"To denounce all people wit-" started James.

"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR STUPID MOTTO BULL SHIT!" roared Charmeleon.

He made an impressive jump and started beating the living snot out of Team Rocket Pro Wrestling style.

In one arm, he had Jessie in a choke hold, in another he was hitting Meowth repeatedly on the head and in the back, he had wrapped James's neck with his tail and started slamming him down again and again.

After he got out most of the aggression in his system, he sent out a Flamethrower at them that sent them blasting off.

"Oh come on, we only showed up in this chapter just to get beaten up!" yelled James.

"What do you expect, the author loves to torment us," said Jessie.

"Maybe next time, we'll have a bigger role," said Meowth.

"We're blasting off again!" they cried as they went off into the distance.

"Whoa," said Pikachu. "Look's like you still much of the strength you gained while you were a Charizard."

"Really? Then this might not be so bad," said Charmeleon.

"Hey wait a minute, how are we going to get to Saffron fast?" said Pidgeot. "Butterfree can only take Pikachu or Squirtle and I really don't think I can carry all of you on my back."

Squirtle smirked and said,"Leave it to me."

He pulled out a remote from his shell with a red button on it and pressed it. Suddenly a huge blue and silver SUV convertible teleported in front of them. It was custom designed so that a Pokemon of Squirtle of Pikachu's size would be able to comfortably sit in the front and drive it. Charmeleon looked like he might be able to fit on it. Aside from being big enough to support them all, it also had spinners.

"Amazing," was all Pikachu could say.

Squirtle smirked and said,"I travel in style."

"But where the hell did you get it? It probably cost's in the hundred thousand's range though it might get an extra million for being able to teleport and I doubt you've got that much scratch," said Charmeleon.

Squirtle sweatdropped and quickly said,"That doesn't matter. Now let's go save Ash!"

Preview of the next chapter:

_The gang turned to the left and they're jaws dropped. A bunch of female Pokemon including those of their own species and egg groups were having a pool party._

"_Hang on Ash, we're to spring-HOLY CRAP!" screamed Charmeleon in horror at seeing what Sabrina had done to Ash._

"_Alright, what exactly happened while I was drugged?" asked Mewtwo._

So how did you guys like the redo? Anyways, Haunter will also come back and maybe Lapras too. Ash will also catch other Pokemon besides just the one's he caught in Hoenn as well. Maybe even another legendary.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

"Are you sure your going in the right direction?" asked Pikachu.

They had been driving for about an hour at least, but so far they had seen no sign of Saffron City.

"Relax, I know where I'm going," said Squirtle who was behind the wheel of the car.

"In that case, you should have no objections to activating the GPS," said Pikachu.

Squirtle snorted and said,"Fine!"

He pressed a button and on screen in front of Pikachu appeared a holographic map.

Pikachu leaned forward and said,"According to this, we're...going in the opposite direction of Saffron City!"

Charmeleon growled and said,"This is taking too long! Squirtle, out of the seat, I'm gonna drive!"

Squirtle glared at Charmeleon and said,"No way, this is my ride!"

Charmeleon grabbed Squirtle by the head and flung him back towards Mewtwo who surprisingly didn't wake up.

Charmeleon took over the wheel and made a very sharp turn to the back and floored it, sending them full speed ahead at a startling 101 mphs!

"AHHHHHHHH! SLOW DOWN CHARMELEON!" yelled Pikachu who was immensely lucky he was wearing a seat belt.

The other's in the back weren't so lucky. Primeape who wasn't wearing a seat belt had to hold onto the front seat to keep from being thrown back out of the car. Butterfree who was on Pidgeot's back was sent flying back as was Pidgeot who tumbled over the ground.

Spluttering, both Flying Pokemon took the air and chased after the car.

Squirtle barely managed to grab onto's Mewtwo tail and yelled,"You freaking maniac! Stop the damn car!"

Charmeleon laughed like a crazy person and said,"No way, I've haven't had this much fun since that party in the Charicific valley! YAHOO!"

Now they could see the outline of Saffron City and with a panic filled scream, Pikachu yelled,"WE CAN WALK FROM HERE, STOP!"

"No way, I'm gonna kick this baby into overdrive!" yelled Charmeleon. Breaking open a glass box which contained a lever with button that said "Do not touch"

Yanking it down dramatically, he bellowed,"BOOSTO...FIYAR!!! FULL POWER!!!" Two large fire rockets emerged from the rear of the car which let out a huge stream of fire that pushed the car to 212 mphs!

Everyone's skin and fur nearly fell off from the raw speed and Pidgeot had to assume his maximum speed of Mach 2 while poor Butterfree was left in the dust.

"THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" screamed Charmeleon.

Mewtwo finally started to wake up which caused Pikachu to think,_'Oh no! If he wakes up now and is still under the influence, he'll pull a Captain Falcon parody and blow up the universe of some such catastrophe! I've got to do something!'_

Luckily Pikachu didn't have to do anything, for at that moment, a Haunter came flying right towards them and crashed straight into Charmeleon's face.

Fortunately, Haunter was extremely light so the neither Pokemon was injured too badly from hitting each other at that speed. However, the downside was that Charmeleon lost control of the wheel and couldn't see, causing the car to spin out of control at lightning speed!

"I'M GONNA GET SICK!"

"GET OF ME!"

"YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME, SHE'S GONE CRAZY!"

"I'M GONNA FALL, I'M GONNA FALL!"

"Zzzzzzz..."

"MY LIFE IS FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES!"

"Hang on guys, I'm co- OH SHIT, STOP, STOP STOP STOP!"

Butterfree let out an exhausted groan from having to fly so fast and yelled,"That tears it, enough is enough!"

The bug Pokemon's eyes glowed red and then stopped the car, Pidgeot, and everyone in it with psychic energy. Butterfree then set them down on the ground, before collapsing down from energy loss.

Mewtwo finally awoke and groggily got up, holding his head in some pain. "Alright, what exactly happened to me while I was drugged?" he asked.

He looked around and said,"And what exactly happened here!"

"Hell on earth, hell on earth," muttered Primeape.

Mewtwo looked at Charmeleon and said,"Wait a minute wasn't Ash's Charizard here with us?"

"I am Ash's Charizard!" growled Charmeleon.

Mewtwo stared at Charmeleon for a moment with wide eyes and then said,"I devolved you while I was high, didn't I?"

Charmeleon snorted and said,"You think? Now, please tell me you can reverse this."

Mewtwo shook his head and said,"No, I can only devolve a Pokemon, but don't worry, you just need to rise a couple of levels and you'll evolve back into a Charizard."

"Great, except that I'm at level 55 last time I checked, and at level it'll take a while for me to gain enough experience to level up," muttered Charmeleon.

"MY CAR!" yelled Squirtle.

He ran over to the upturned vehicle and inspected it all over. "Good, good, no scratches there...OH NO THE SPINNERS!"

"Uhh, so dizzy," said Haunter. "Can't believe what she's gonna do with Ash..."

"Huh, did you say Ash?" asked Pikachu.

Haunter looked at Pikachu and said,"Hey, your Ash's Pikachu aren't you? Long time no see!"

Pikachu smiled slightly and said,"Nice to see you again Haunter, but did you say something about Ash?"

Haunter moaned, using one of his disembodied hands to touch his temples and said,"Oh, poor Ash, if he manages to escape, he'll probably never want to be together with a girl at all."

"Huh, what do you mean? What's Sabrina going to do with Ash?" asked Mewtwo.

Haunter grimaced and said,"You don't wanna know, pal. I tried to save him, but then I remembered that the only attack I know is Lick. Ah, poor Ash!" Haunter cried with anime tear's flowing down his face.

"But can you take us to Ash?" asked Charmeleon.

Haunter stopped crying and said,"Sure thing, and maybe with all of you guys, I bet we can beat her along with her Psychic Pokemon."

"That's...great," said Butterfree who was breathing exhaustingly. "But first...do you know...where I can get...some oxygen? Uh..."

Mewtwo went over the the worn out bug and used Recover on him to bring Butterfree back to full strength.

"Whew, thanks a lot, I feel like a million bucks!" said Butterfree.

They all went back into the car, with Haunter flying in front of them to lead the way. However it was only 10 minutes before Primeape said,"Are you sure you know where your going?"

Haunter gave a grin and said,"Don't worry, I know where I'm going, make a left here."

Pikachu who after much arguing was behind the wheel, turned in that direction and soon they could hear a lot of laughing and giggling.

"Hey, that sounds like a bunch of girls," said Pikachu.

Butterfree twitched and whispered,"Girls?"

Out of curiousity, Pikachu made a turn towards where the sound was coming from. He went down an avenue where there seemed to be a pool.

They all looked to the left and everyone's jaw dropped minus Butterfree. More than a couple of dozen female Pokemon were playing around a pool having some sort of party.

Standing out where Lopunny's and Gardevoir's splashing each other with water along with giving each other massages.

Amongst the others were a couple of Vulpixes, Marill, Misdreavus, Kirlia, Shuppet, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Plusle, Minun, Buneary, female Charmeleon, Nidorina, Flaffy, Dodrio, Noctowl, Xatu, Swellow, Skarmory, Altaria, Aipom, Girafarig, Sneasel, Vigoroth, Monferno, Beautifly, Butterfree, Poliwhirl, Gorebyss, Seadra, Milotic, Ledian, Yanma, Mothim, and Illumise.

Pikachu eyes were wide at the sight of so many good looking female Pokemon, while Charmeleon looked conflicted. Squirtle however got a huge shit eating grin on his face and put on his Squirtle Squad sunglasses. Primeape eyes became shifty and he giggled slightly to himself. Pidgeot looked sort of embarrassed and averted his eyes. Haunter eyes's bugged out with his tongue falling all the way down to the ground. Mewtwo rolled his eyes at the antics of his fellow members of Ash's team. Butterfree however had a negative reaction.

"Good god, look at all of them!" he shrieked.

"Heheh, I know," smirked Squirtle. Then Butterfree pushed Pikachu aside and floored it.

"Dude, what are you doing, we all so could have hit that!" yelled Squirtle.

Butterfree turned towards his friends and yelled,"You guys have no idea the sheer level of trouble and misfortune a woman will bring you! Trust me, your better of not mating with those girls!"

"Oh come on," yelled Squirtle. "What could have possibly have happened between you and that pink Butterfree that could make you fear women so much!?"

Butterfree gasped and went back into a fetal position. "That name....."

Pikachu rushed over to the wheel and desperately tried to steer it back on course. Mewtwo sighed and pressed a finger to his temple and said,"We've been distracted far enough, it's time for me to take charge!"

Mewtwo concentrated his powers and levitated them all with Psychic. 'Hey wait a minute, wait about my car!" yelled Squirtle.

"That car has caused us enough trouble," said Mewtwo who fired a Shadow Ball at it, wrecking it completely.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Squirtle in horror.

Haunter lead them all to Sabrina's Gym and soon they found the door that would lead into the where Ash was except it was locked and with dark energy, preventing Mewtwo from breaking it open.

"What are we gonna do now!" said Primeape.

Mewtwo quickly began to think of a couple of ideas and came up with one. "Use your head."

Thirty seconds later...

"I'M GONNA SMASH YOU GUYS INTO THE GROUND FOR THIS!!!" bellowed Primeape. All the other Pokemon had grabbed him by his arms and legs and were using him as a battering ram to open the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" everyone bellowed as they rammed Primeape into the door smashing it open. However they couldn't stop and ended up crashing hard across the wall.

Charmeleon wearingly got up and said,"Don't worry Ash, we're to-HOLY CRAP ON HO-OH'S POKEBALLS!"

Sabrina who was wearing what could only be described as a dominatrix outfit was chasing Ash around with a whip cackling happily. "Come on Ashy boy, don't you want to play with me?"

Ash who looked completely whipped out said,"Sabrina, whatever it is your on, your not doing this of your own free will, so please stop it!"

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed and he said,"She's being controlled." He concentrated and psychically made Sabrina fall asleep.

Ash was elated to see his Pokemon and said,"Guys, you don't know how glad I am to see you!"

"Good to see you too, now can we just get out of here, get that PokeRus thing, and go home for a bit?" said Charmeleon.

"I'll teleport us out of here," said Mewtwo who did just that.

After Ash got the PokeRus sample...

"Are you sure you don't have any idea what caused Sabrina to act like that?" asked Ash.

"I believe that she may have been brainwashed by someone, though it would have to be a exceptionally powerful Psychic to control her," said Mewtwo.

Ash then realized his Charizard was now a Charmeleon and said,"Hey, how come your a Charmeleon again Charizard, I thought Pokemon couldn't devolve?"

Mewtwo stepped forward and said,"It's my fault, Squirtle here accidentally drugged me and while I was under the influence I devolved your Charizard back into a Charmeleon."

"He won't stay like this forever will he?" asked Ash looking worried at his fire Pokemon.

Mewtwo shook his head and said,"Of course not, he just needs to rise one level and he should be able to evolve back to his final form."

"Good thing too, I hate not having the power to fly anymore, though this new agility does have it's merits," said Charmeleon.

Pikachu yawned and said,"I don't know about you guys, but how bou't we call it a day and set up camp in the woods?"

Mewtwo smiled and said,"I have a better idea, I'll teleport us to Prof Oak's laboratory."

"If you can teleport people that far, why didn't you just use it to teleport here?" asked Pidgeot.

"I didn't know where Saffron City was," pointed out Mewtwo.

"Ah," Pidgeot.

"Hey, can I come with?" asked Haunter.

"You want to come with me Haunter?" asked Ash.

"Of course, I'm too scared to go back to Sabrina now, and I always wanted to travel with you!" said the ghost grinning.

Ash grinned too and said,"Okay, but you might have to spend a little bit of time at Prof Oak's for a while, I already 6-no seven Pokemon on me now and I can only carry 6 at a time."

Haunter merely laughed and said,"That's okay, just switch me in, every now and then."

"Well alright, but first-" Ash took out a Poke Ball and threw it at Haunter. "Poke Ball go!" The ball hit Haunter and quickly captured the Pokemon and then was sent to Prof Oak's place.

Ash turned towards Mewtwo and said,"Alright Mewtwo, take us back to Prof Oak's!"

Mewtwo nodded and said,"You've got it."

He spread his arms apart as a circle of blue energy appeared on the ground beneath them and teleported them.

Ash quickly found Prof Oak and delivered the PokeRus sample to him. "Ahh, thank you very much Ash, I hope this wasn't too much trouble?"

Ash shook his head and said,"No trouble at all Profesor, heck I even found some of my old Pokemon from Kanto again!"

While Ash conversed with the Professor, his Pokemon went outside to the ranch to see his other Pokemon. Soon they found Bulbasaur who was delighted to see his original companions again.

"Hey, it's all of you!" said Bulbasaur looking warmly at the sight of Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Charmeleon, and Squirtle.

"Yeah, the original team is back!" said Pikachu.

"Ahh, nostalgic memories," said Pidgeot.

"I know, the good old days," said Squirtle.

"Back when it was just the 6 of us," said Butterfree.

"Ah, I feel kinda old now," said Charmeleon.

"We're all kinda old, we're Ash's oldest veteran Pokemon," said Bulbasaur.

Eventually night came and then morning the next day. "Well, it looks we'll heading off to Hoenn soon," said Ash who was eating some cereal.

Where exactly is Hoenn?" asked Mewtwo. He was sitting on a chair eating some human food.

Ash took out a map from his jacket's pocket and showed it to Mewtwo. It's across the sea, I was thinking of maybe having Pidgeot fly me there."

"I don't think that may be a good idea," said Mewtwo.

"We got lost the last time you rode a long distance on Pidgeot, and a sea is a place you don't want to get lost," said Mewtwo.

"Yeah, I guess your right," said Ash.

"Don't worry about that Ash," said Delia who was holding a ticket in her hand.

She gave it to Ash who said,"Whoa, it's a ferry to the boat that's going to Hoenn this afternoon!"

"Well that takes car of that," said Pikachu. "Just don't fall of this time."

"Don't worry, I'm sure nothing bad will happen this time," said Ash.

Soon, breakfast was finished, and after a teary good bye by Delia, Ash went off towards Prof Oak's lab to pick up the rest of his Pokemon he would be taking to Hoenn.

He chose Butterfree, Pidgeot, Charmeleon and Primeape for the time being and went off towards the boat. Soon, the ship sailed off and with that Ash let out his Pokemon to relax and have fun on the boat.

Of course, watching them from afar were Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Finally," said Jessie. "After 5 seasons, the twerp is finally all by himself, now it will be that much easier to catch his Pikachu."

James looked doubtful and said,"We have a higher chance of winning the lottery than that."

His teamates turned towards him with angry faces and yelled,"WHAT!"

"How could you say such a thing James!" yelled Meowth.

James gave them a melancholy look and said,"Minus our horrible track record, do you two honestly expect us to in any way, shape or form, beat Mewtwo?"

That got to them for a moment and they deflated. "Your right, the twerps other Pokemon are strong, but they are beatable. Mewtwo's a freaking uber! The top of the list!" said Meowth.

"Wait, I have a idea!" said Jessie.

"It's not an idea to catch a Dark Type Pokemon is it? Cause we already did that before in the previous version of this fanfic," said James.

"No, we do what he should have done a long time ago. We shoot the twerp!"' said Jessie.

James groaned and said,"Jessie, I tried doing something like that too, and even if we did shoot the twerp, his Pokemon would kill us!"

"Besides, the author would make it so it would never work," grumbled Meowth.

"To be honest, I wouldn't have to do much," said a voice.

The Rocket's turned to the right and saw the author Ultraman Nexus relaxing on a beach chair.

"Oh, hello Mr. Author," said James.

"Afternoon James," said Ultraman Nexus.

"Can't you just stop abusing us every chance you get? We only appeared in the last chapter to be blasted off!" said Meowth.

"Fine," said the author. "I'll make it up to you guys."

Ultraman Nexus snapped his fingers and a big pile of bottle caps appeared in front of James who glomped it all in glee.

Jessie had a bunch of 100 dollar bills appear in front of her while Meowth got a big ball of yarn.

"There, that should you make you happy until the next chapter," Ultraman Nexus.

They stopped celebrating and said,"Next chapter?"

Heheh, next chapter includes Ash arriving in Hoenn and meeting Brendan along with Team Magma. He'll catch or 2 Pokemon and see Lapras again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokmon.

Ash gazed at the sea along with Mewtwo and Pikachu. The boat was almost at Littleroot Town which start the beginning of his new journey in Hoenn.

"Look at it Pikachu, our new journey's about to begin," said Ash.

"I know, I can't wait for the new battles and Pokemon we're going to see," said Pikachu.

Mewtwo nodded and said,"This should certainly be a great adventure."

Insert opening

The boat had finally hit deck and Ash soon departed from it and walked around the harbor for a bit and went onto the sand stretching slightly.

"Man, I can't wait to see the new Pokemon here in Hoenn," said Ash.

"Ash, look over there!" said Mewtwo pointing towards the sea water. Ash turned around to see a wounded Lapras benched on the beach.

"That Lapras looks like it's been hurt pretty badly," said Mewtwo.

"Let's go help it," said Ash who started running towards the Lapras.

Taking out a spare Super Potion, he sprayed it on the Pokemon which brought back up it's health to a more better level.

Lapras woke up whimpering slightly. "Ash?" Lapras groaned.

Ash's eyes widened in realization. This was his Lapras! "Lapras, what happened to you?

"You know this Lapras?" asked Mewtwo.

"Yeah, I caught him back when I was traveling through the Orange Islands," said Ash who sprayed more of the Potion on Lapra's body.

"How did you get out here, Lapras? Weren't you with your pod?" asked Pikachu.

"I was, but we were attacked, by a group of men who wore blue. We tried to fight them, but they had strong Pokemon and outnumbered, I was the only one left after that explosion," said Lapras sadly.

Ash was angry that such a thing happened and yelled,"How could anyone do that you and your family?!"

"There are just some people in this world who are like that Ash,'' said Pikachu.

"You don't suppose it could have been Team Rocket could it?" asked Mewtwo.

"No," said Lapras. "They didn't look anything like Team Rocket, they seemed... different."

"Regardless, we should try to find out _who_ did do it," said Mewtwo.

"In that case, I'll join you!" said Lapras who then winced and lowered his head.

"Sorry, Lapras, but even if you were at one hundred percent, you can't travel with me right now, I already have six Pokemon with me right now," explained Ash with a apologetic face.

"Aw, and I really wanted to travel with you again," said Lapras.

Ash gently petted Lapras on the head and said,"It's alright. Hey wait, how about I send you over to Prof Oak's place to recover and after I find some more information on who did this to your family, I'll send back over."

Lapras let out a weak but happy cry at that and said,"Sure, I never got a chance to see him in person anyways. But how are you going to do that?"

Ash pulled out a spare Pokeball and said,"I'll recatch you again. See you soon Lapras, Pokeball go!"

The Pokeball captured Lapras who was then sent to Prof Oak's laboratory.

Ash quickly made his way through Littleroot town and into Route 101. He didn't walk too fast, wanting to take it a little easy as he enjoyed scenery and maybe even see a Pokemon or two.

"So, what town will we heading to?" asked Mewtwo.

"Well, if I'm right, Oldale Town is nearby, so I'm not too sure whether or not that place has a Gym, but I can register for the Hoenn League there I bet," said Ash.

They walked for at least half an hour before Ash saw out of the corner of his eye a small blue colored Pokemon.

Ash and his Pokemon hid behind a tree as to not startle it and then he took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon causing it to beep "

"I bet Lapras would like another water Pokemon to play with it," said Ash.

Taking out a Poke Ball he threw it which let out Butterfree. "Butterfree, let's catch that Pokemon, use Sleep Powder on that Azuril!" commanded Ash.

"Alright, one serving of instant sleep coming right up," said Butterfree flying over Azuril sending down blue powder from his wings.

Azuril's eyes droopey and then the Pokemon fell down it's back into slumber land. Reaching for an empty Poke Ball, Ash threw it at Azuril yelling,"Alright, Poke Ball go!"

The ball hit Azuril and converted it into red energy which entered the ball. After a few seconds it stopped shaking with a red ping signaling Azuril was caught.

"Yes! That's my first catch in Hoenn," said Ash.

"What about Lapras?" asked Pikachu.

Then the Poke Ball glowed brightly and teleported away before Ash could pick it up.

"Ah, I wish we could carry more than six," muttered Ash.

"I'd like that too Ash," said Pikachu.

"True, but they did make it so a trainer can only have six at a time for a reason," said Mewtwo. "It might get very difficult for a trainer to feed and equally train more than six at one time."

"Yeah, I guess your right," said Ash. "Oh well, let's get to Oldale Town, I can contact Prof Oak from there and see how Lapras and Azuril's doing."

The trio walked for another thirty minutes before they saw the outline of a town in the distance. "Alright, there it is!" said Ash.

They ran into town and found a nearby Pokemon center. After getting him and his Pokemon some lunch along with registering for the Hoenn League he went over to a phone to call .

"Ah hello Ash," said the Professor.

"Hey Prof Oak, I just got into Oldale Town," said Ash.

"Wonderful, it looks your on a roll, aren't you? Yesterday you caught one Pokemon, and now you've caught two, very well done indeed," said Oak.

"Yeah, I guess so, how's Lapras and Azuril doing?" asked Ash.

"Azuril's doing just fine, and that Lapras seem's to be recovering just as well."

"That's great, and guess what, I just registered for the Hoenn League," said Ash.

"Excellent Ash, and with all the Pokemon you've captured along with with the experience you've gain, you probably have a high chance of winning the entire thing this time," said the Professor.

"Yeah, this time I know I'm going to win it," said Ash.

"Well, I hope you do, go luck on your journey Ash," said Oak and then he turned off his own phone.

Ash went off towards to the lobby where he heard another trainer mumble,"Can't believe how crazy it was getting that badge..."

"Did you say badge?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," said the trainer. "I just got back from Petalburg City. The badge was hard itself to win, but the people in that town were fanatics."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"They hero worshiped the Gym Leader there, Norman and when it got ought that I was going to challenge him, they practically ran me out of town!"

While Ash and this trainer talked, his Pokemon were relaxing until Butterfree brought up a good question.

"Hey, do you think Ash should get a new wardrobe?"

The Pokemon were struck silent at this and Charmeleon said,"I'm not one for that fashion stuff, but you've got a point. 90 percent of the time, Ash has been wearing that thing for the past two and a half years."

"It seem to be like he never aged with that outfit on," commented Mewtwo.

"Actually, if you ask me, he's beginning to get a little bit too big for it," said Pikachu.

"Then it's settled, let's find him a new outfit!" said Primeape.

"Maybe can similar to Red," said Charmeleon.

"Who?" said Mewtwo.

Charmeleon pulled out a manga from hammerspace and showed it to the group. "Red is a trainer from this manga I've been reading called Pokemon special. Personally I think he looks like Ash a lot."

"Eh, I don't see it," said Primeape.

"Hey guys, any of you feel like battling," said Ash who came into the room along with the trainer he was talking to.

Charmeleon sprang up towards Ash and said,"Me, me! Definitely me, I need the experience so I can evolve. You do not know how much I miss being able to fly."

Ash laughed and said,"Sure thing."

They all went outside to a battlefield and the two trainers stood on opposite ends of the field.

"All right, you ready to battle...um what was your name again?" asked Ash.

Everyone fell down anime style and the trainer said,"My name is Brendan, but what's yours again?"

More falling down. Ash got up and said,"My name's Ash. Hey, if it's alright with you, how does three on three sound?"

"Good with me, I just hope your ready to lose!" said Brendan throwing out a Great Ball.

It opened to release a Vibrava who let out a buzz sound. Ash grinned confidently and said,"All right then, Charmeleon I choose you!"

"Got it!" said Charmeleon who ran towards the arena.

Mewtwo who decided to referee the match raised his hand and said,"Charmeleon vs Vibrava, begin!"

"Go Charmeleon, Flamethrower!" commanded Ash.

Charmeleon fired a stream of fire at Vibrava who dodged the first two blasts but was hit on the third only to take minor damage!

"What!" cried Ash out in shock.

Brendan snickered and said,"Vibrava, is part Dragon and Ground Type. Dragon resists your Charmeleon's Fire attacks, while Ground will put him out in no time at all! Vibrava, use Dragonbreath!"

Ash was about to order Charmeleon to use Flamethrower again when the Pokemon said,"Ash, I know Dragonbreath too."

"Oh, in that case, Charmeleon you strike back with Dragonbreath too!"

Both Pokemon let out greenish yellow blasts at each other which met in mid-air, causing a brief energy beam battle.

Despite getting STAB on the move, Vibrava was overpowered by Charmeleon's higher level and took a lot of super effective damage.

"Now, Charmeleon use Seismic Toss!"

Charmeleon grabbed Vibrava with his tail and leaped up and and did a flip in mid-air and then threw Vibrava hard onto the ground, knocking him out.

"Vibrava is unable to battle, Charmeleon wins!" called Mewtwo.

"All right, good job Charmeleon!" praised Ash.

"Return, Vibrava!" said Brendan calling back his Pokemon. "You did great." Throwing out a Luxury Ball he yelled,"Crobat, your up!"

The ball released a purple bat like Pokemon which let out a screech.

"Crobat, huh? Charmeleon return!" Though he wanted another battle, Charmeleon reluctantly obeyed Ash's command and went back to the bench.

"Okay, Pidgeot let's do this!" Ash said as his Flying Pokemon came to his side ready to fight.

Oh and before I leave, here are the levels and new moves Ash's old Pokemon have learned.

Butterfree: Level 32 Has learned Confusion, Silver Wind, Psybeam, and for some reason Morning Sun.

Pidgeot: Level 42 Has learned Sky Attack and Mirror Move

Primeape: Level 45: Has learned Cross Chop Karate Chop, Giga Impact(from a TM Anthony imported from Sinnoh)

Lapras:Level 35 Has learned Confuse Ray, Mist, Safeguard, and Blizzard

Omake 1:Calling in the reserves.

Mewtwo sighed to himself. He and his trainer Ash were now in the Sinnoh region though Ash was feeling very depressed. It had happened the other day, Ash had challenged Paul, his newest rival to a full battle. Ash had managed to win the match, but only after Paul defeated all five of Ash's other Pokemon. It was then Mewtwo finally got into the battle and pulverized Paul's Pokemon. Now, one would think Ash would be happy at finally defeating Paul, right? You'd be wrong, for the rest of Ash's had suffered crushing defeats and were badly injured in the battle, with Staraptor and Monferno each taking down one Pokemon.

Flashback:

_Monferno and Electabuzz were staring each other down, determined not to fall, but Monferno had taken too much damage and could no longer battle._

_Monferno!" cried Ash at seeing his Pokemon fall._

"_Monferno, is unable to battle," called the referee._

_Ash called Monferno back to his Pokeball, staring very sadly at for a few seconds before turning towards Mewtwo and said,"Well, it's all up to you now, Mewtwo."_

_Mewtwo nodded and said,"I'll avenge they're honor."_

_He floated onto the field and with the referee said,"Mewtwo vs Electazuzz, begin!"_

"_Mewtwo, use Psybeam!" commanded Ash._

_Mewtwo did this but instead of firing it from his eyes as usual, he sent it out from his right hand, and this time it was so big that Electabuzz couldn't possibly dodge it._

"_Protect!" yelled Paul._

_Electabuzz did just that, but his shield barely held against Mewtwo's might who put even more power in the Psybeam, shattering the Protect and Light Screen surrounding Electabuzz. The yellow Pokemon was completely enveloped by the devastating attack and fainted with psychic burns all over it's body._

"_Electabuzz is unable to battle, Mewtwo wins!" said the referee._

"_Good job Mewtwo," said Ash._

_Paul returned Electabuzz without a word and threw out a Pokeball. "Honchkrow, stand by for battle!"_

"_A Dark type," muttered Ash. "Mewtwo, use Shadow Ball Frenzy!"_

_Mewtwo thrust out his arms and created almost a hundred separate Shadow Balls around him. With a motion of his left hand, he sent all of them at blinding speeds towards Honchkrow who couldn't possibly dodge all of them and was knocked out with serious bruises along with broken wings._

"_Honchkrow, return!" Paul said calling his Pokemon back. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself loosing to a Psychic Pokemon."_

_Both Ash and Mewtwo glared at Paul for that cold remark and then he sent out another Pokemon. "Magmortar, stand by for battle!"_

"_Magmortar vs Mewtwo, begin!" said the referee._

"_Magmortar, use Will-O-Wisp!" commanded Paul._

"_Mewtwo, block it with Safeguard!" said Ash._

_Magmortar's attack didn't work so Paul called out another attack. "Use Fire Blast and finish it off!"_

"_Mewtwo, counter it with Psychic and then use Double Edge!"_

_Mewtwo sent the Fire Blast right back at Magmortar who took some damage from the attack before Mewtwo slammed into him with a brutal Double Edge that was backed by Mewtwo's own immense power, causing the Fire Pokemon to faint._

_Paul clenched his teeth and called Magmortar back. Getting out one last PokeBall he threw it yelling,"Torterra, stand by for battle!"_

_Paul's starter Pokemon appeared and he wasted no time ordering his next attack._

"_Torterra, use Frenzy Plant and knock that Mewtwo out!"_

_Torterra sent out a flurry of giant tree root's towards Mewtwo who stood there, waiting for Ash to make an order._

"_Mewtwo, use a spinning Iron Tail to smash through Frenzy Plant and then launch Torterra up into the air with Ice Punch!" commanded Ash._

_Mewtwo nodded as his tail glowed white and flew towards Torterra while spinning rapidly. The Frenzy Plant attack charged at him, but Mewtwo was so strong he plowed right through it like it was made of paper and approached Torterra head on!_

_His right fist glowing blue with icy energy, Mewtwo socked Torterra right in the face actually sending the heavy looking Pokemon flying into the air!  
_

"_Now, finish it, Seismic Toss!" yelled Ash._

_Mewtwo grabbed Torterra by his tree part in mid-air and with physical strength unlike what some people might think, started spinning him around in a orbital way. (He's using Charizard's Seismic Toss) Then with a mighty roar, he threw Torterra down hard onto the ground, smashing the area around it completely._

_When the smoke cleared, a severely injured Torterra was seen with swirly eyes._

_The referee raised his hand and said,"Torterra, is unable to battle. The winner is Mewtwo and Ash of Pallet Town!"_

_End flashback:_

And with that, Ash finally score a victory against Paul. However, Ash felt horrible about the bad injuries his Pokemon had received against Paul's Pokemon. Luckily Mewtwo was able to heal them with Recover, but Ash felt like he was being cruel to his Pokemon for having them fight so hard in the battle only to have Mewtwo save the day by knocking out 4 Pokemon in a row.

'He feel's like he's selling out,' thought Mewtwo. If only he had equally strong Pokemon on his team, then maybe he would be...

Wait a minute, that's it!

Two months passed and now Ash was facing Paul in the final match in the Sinnoh League. There were special rules for this match, for each trainer had to use six Pokemon at once!

Ash had chosen his six Pokemon, Infernape, Grotle, Floatzel, Staraptor, Gallade and Lucario.

"All right guys, I'm counting on all of you!" said Ash throwing his Pokeballs into the air.

They opened and let out....Zapdos, Lugia, Kyogre, Deoxys, Palkia, and Giratina!

"HOLY SHIT IT'S AN ACTUAL TEAM OF LEGENDARIES!!!!" the announcer screamed.

"Huh?! Hey wait a minute, what are you guys doing here?" asked Ash nonchalantly to the group of powerful legendaries.

"We're here to battle for you, chosen one," said Lugia.

"Yeah, Mewtwo gave us a call the other night and asked for a favor," said Palkia.

"So, who's the unlucky bastard's that are going to fight us?" asked Deoxys.

No one seemed to notice the brown substance going down Paul's Pokemon's butts along with the strange smell in his pants.

Next time:Ash finishes his battle his Brendan and catches a British duo of Ralts' siblings. Then he'll battle Norman for his first badge.

And be on the lookout for a new spin-of fic I'm preparing to do:

When Pokemon meet Wikipedia.

What happens when Ash's Pokemon get a computer and go on wikipedia and find out stuff they probably would better be of not knowing about their respective animal counterparts?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Now we return to Ash who was in the middle of his battle with Brendan.

"All right Pidgeot, let's start off with a Quick Attack!" commanded Ash.

Pidgeot took off like a torpedo towards Crobat to tackle it. "Crobat, dodge and use Air Cutter!" commanded Brendan.

Crobat dodged with amazing speed and launched several gust slashes at Pidgeot who let out a cry of pain from the attack.

"Pidgeot, use Mirror Move!"

The bird Pokemon nodded as his eyes briefly glowed blue. Then he let flapped his wings several times as he repeated Crobat's last attack.

This time the attack hit, and luckily for Ash it look like it was a critical hit.

"Grr, Crobat, use Sludge Bomb!"

Crobat launched a barrage of balls of mud that Pidgeot had to move quick to dodge, but a good amount splattered onto his long hair.

"Oi! How dare you get my hair all messed up, the ladies love long hair!" yelled Pidgeot indignant.

Crobat snickered and Brendan called out his next attack Haze,

Pidgeot coughed from the smoke and Ash quickly ordered him to use Gust to blow it away, but as he did, Crobat attacked from behind used Bite on his left wing.

"Pidgeot, try to shake him off!" yelled Ash.

The bird shook Crobat up and down, and used Wing Attack to knock Crobat off.

As the two Flying Pokemon built distance from each other, Ash called out for Pidgeot's most powerful attack. "Pidgeot, use Sky Attack!"

Pidgeot trilled and his entire body glowed white as he charged up his power.

"No you don't, Crobat use Confuse Ray!" commanded Brendan.

Crobat launched launched a black stream of energy from his eyes at Pidgeot who dodged it while speeding off towards Crobat. The bat tried to escape, but Pidgeot caught up and rammed into Crobat with a brutal full on Sky Attack that knocked Crobat out of the air and into the ground, knocked out.

"Crobat is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins!" called Mewtwo.

"All right, that was awesome, great job Pidgeot!" said Ash who rubbed his Pidgeot's head affectionately, making sure not to touch the back part of it.

"Return, Crobat," said Brendan. "You put up a pretty great fight pal, I'm proud of you. All right Ash, this is where it stops, go Marshtomp!" yelled Brendan throwing the Pokeball that held his starter Pokemon.

It released a blue and orange colored Pokemon that looked like a mudpuppy. Ash turned to Butterfree and Primeape and said,"Which one of you wants to battle?"

"I will," said both Pokemon. They turned to each other, glared and yelled,"I said it first!"

"Take it easy you guys," said Ash trying to calm down his Pokemon. "How about you two play rock paper scissors?"

"All right," said both Pokemon. They spun around and said,"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Butterfree thrust out his left hand forward while Primeape held out his right fist.

"Yes, paper beats rock!" cheered Butterfree.

"Grr, why can't I ever win at rock paper scissors," grumbled Primeape stomping away.

"It's okay Primeape, you and Charmeleon can have a practice match later. All right, Butterfree I choose you!" yelled Ash.

Butterfree took flight and flew onto the battle arena as he and Marshtomp stared each other down. '_I hope I win, I've didn't exactly have a good winning record the last time I was on the team,' _thought Butterfree who was reminded of how he was defeated by Staryu, Sandshrew, and Bulbasaur.

"Marshtomp, use Water Gun!" commanded Brendan.

Butterfree dodged them and Ash called out an attack,"Butterfree, Tackle attack!"

Butterfree hit Marshtomp dead on but it didn't seem to deliver much damage to the opposing Pokemon.

"Nice, now take this, Marshtomp use Take Down!" yelled Brendan.

"Butterfree, quick try to use Harden!" yelled Ash.

Suprisingly, Butterfree did so as he landed and stood still as his entire body glowed and thickened up like a tank.

Marhstomp slammed into Butterfree but ended up taking the brunt of the damage with a headache.

"Now, use Sleep Powder," commanded Ash.

Butterfree started flying over Marhstomp spraying his Sleep Powder over him but Brendan quickly order the Pokemon to use Dig to dodge the attack.

After avoiding Marshtomp's next attack, Brendan came with something different. "Marshtomp, use Bide!"

The Pokemon grunted and crouched as it got into a defensive position, just standing there.

"Well, if it's not going to attack, then Butterfree, use Silver Wind!" yelled Ash.

Butterfree flapped his wings furiously as he left out a damaging silver colored gust of wind at Marhstomp who continued to take the attack.

"Now, finish it off with Psybeam!" commanded Ash.

Butterfree's eyes glowed red as fired twin rainbow colored energy beams from his eyes at Marshtomp who looked like he was going to faint.

"Now, release it all!" yelled Brendan. Marhstomp grunted let out a roar as he launched a huge beam of white energy directly at Butterfree who was pulverized by the attack!

"No, Butterfree!" cried Ash at seeing his Pokemon take such a bad hit.

Butterfree was launched into a wall and collapsed down, with barely any fighting vitality left.

"No, I'm not going down like this," he rasped.

Suddenly his entire body glowed as he absorbed sunlight. In mere seconds half of his wounds healed and his most of his energy was restored!

"What the, how did-" yelled Brendan.

"Butterfree, when did you learn how to use Morning Sun? I thought your species couldn't learn Morning Sun?" asked Ash.

The Pokemon paled and went back into his fetal position. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Ash fell down anime style and then quickly got up and said,"Butterfree, quick use your Confusion!"

"Huh? Oh right, the match!" Getting out his funk, Butterfree focused his psychic powers and grabbed the exhausted Marshtomp with a blue aura surrounding it and and launched it forward towards a wall, knocking it out.

"Oh no, Marshtomp!" cried Brendan running over to his defeated Pokemon.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle, this battle goes to Ash," said Mewtwo.

"Great job Butterfree, you really came through at that last moment there, didn't yah buddy," said Ash petting his Pokemon on the head.

"Hey Ash," said Brendan walked over to with Marshtomp after he healed it with a super potion. "That was a really great battle, your Pokemon must be really well trained."

"Ah, well, they're mostly my veterans and some of them have special training from other," said Ash modestly.

"Even so, the way you were able to work with them must show you really have a bond with them," Brendan.

"Yeah, they're all like family to me," said Ash. At this his Pokemon smiled warmly at their trainer.

"I can sure see that. Well, good luck with your journey Ash, and maybe I'll even see you at the Hoenn League," said Brendan extending his hand for a handshake.

"Yeah, me too," said Ash accepting the handshake.

After Ash had Mewtwo heal his Pokemon he went over to a local Poke Mart to stock up on some more food and supplies. Before he went in he gave his Pokemon each ten dollars to buy something from a local Pokemon flea market.

They went off into different directions, though Charmeleon was only looking for anyone who was selling Rare Candies. If he ate one, he would evolve into a Charizard and be restored to his former glory!

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a Murkrow on a table with one last Rare Candy on hand.

Grinning widely, he was about to go over to buy it, when he saw the price, 15 dollars.

"Crap, I only have 10, maybe I can convince one of the guys to give me theirs," said Charmeleon.

"Hey, if your low on cash, you can use this coupon," said a Combusken holding out a yellow coupon to Charmelon.

"Really? Gee thanks," said Charmeleon taking it.

He went up to the Murkrow and said,"Excuse me, but I'd like to buy that Rare Candy please, I have this coupon that a Combusken gave to me."

The Murkrow took the coupon and said,"What are you trying to pull? This coupon is expired!"

Charmeleon blinked and then turned around to see the Combusken running away into the woods laughing. Eyes narrowing into slits, he snarled,"You son of a-!"

He chased after it and caught up with it, tackling hard onto the ground. They both got up and Charmeleon started punching his enemy right in the face several times. But Combusken hit back with a couple of strong peck's in the face before Charmeleon hit him in the face with another punch.

Combusken stumbled back and Charmeleon charged towards him, claws raised. But the Combusken jumped and kicked him in the face and then leaped towards the tree's to escape.

Charmeleon slammed his tail on the ground to jump up high and grabbed onto a tree branch and started swinging through the forest with the skill of a rabid Mankey.

As he did so fired several Flamethrowers at Combusken who dodged them until one knicked him in the butt, causing to fall down and tumble onto a hill until he landed on a moving truck.

Combusken snickered and waved to Charmeleon as he got away, but the fire lizard wasn't giving up yet.

Taking a deep breath, he used Flamethrower on the ground with enough power that he slowly started lifting himself off the ground and started to fly!

Spinning his tail rapidly he gained speed and quickly caught up with Combusken! Stopping his Flamethrower he body slammed the chicken and punched him again in the face.

But Combusken quickly punched Charmeleon back and then grabbed Charmeleon by the throat, overpowered him and tossed him aside.

Charmeleon growled and lunged at Combusken who jumped high into the air and grabbed onto a passing Skarmory by the legs.

Charmeleon jumped off the truck and hung onto Combusken by the legs as well. They started kicking and punching each other until Skarmory couldn't take their combined weight anymore and tossed them onto a junkyard filled with cars.

Charmeleon and Combusken both got up in a instant and started hiting each other with ferocious combinations of kicks, punches and any other physical technique they knew. It was a good thing this wasn't an official battle, otherwise the two would be disqualified for excessive violence and brutality.

Charmeleon grabbed Combusken by the head which had lots of scratches on it and shoved him into a car that had it's hood up. Holding onto the hood, he slammed it down again and again on Combusken's head until the chicken passed out from the injuries.

With an exhausted smirk, Charmeleon started to walk away and that's when Combusken lunged at Charmeleon in a strangle hold from behind. Charmeleon desperately struggled to throw him off and after a bit, managed to throw him over his shoulder onto a car. Quickly taking aim, he launched a Dragon Rage attack not at Combusken but the car, causing a big explosion that enveloped the chicken and raised a big cloud of smoke into the air.

After he dusted himself off, Charmeleon started limping back to the flea market, badly injured, but with the pride of knowing he had beaten a member of the Blaziken line.

In the wreckage, Combusken was bruised, bleeding, and had part of his feather's burned off. Suddenly his left eye opened which turned into a vengeful glare.

Charmeleon somehow managed to get himself back to Ash's other Pokemon who were horrified at his bad condition. Luckily, Mewtwo was able to use Recover to heal up the lizard's wounds completely and restore his energy.

"What happened to you?!" asked Pikachu. "I've only seen you anywhere close to this beat up when you first those Charizard's in the valley or when you fought Harrison's Blaziken!"

"Let's just say a Combusken gave me a bad coupon and let's leave it at that," said Charmeleon.

Several minutes later Ash rounded up his Pokemon and made his way towards Route 102.

While they were walking Mewtwo asked,"So what Pokemon will you use to battle the Gym Leader in Petalburg?"

"Well, Brendan said that he used strong Normal type Pokemon in a three on three match, so I'll definitely use Primeape in my battle, Charmeleon too, but I'm not sure who will fill the final slot. He said that the battle would be held in doors so a big and fast Flying type like Pidgeot wouldn't be able to move too well there. Butterfree's would be better suited, but Brendan said the leader had a way to counter Butterfree's Stun Spore and Poison Powder," said Ash.

"Maybe you can use Haunter, he's a Ghost type, Normal attacks won't hurt him," said Pikachu.

"That's true, but Ghost attacks won't hurt normal types either, and I haven't had a chance to raise Haunter and the only attack he does know is Lick," said Ash with a frown.

"Wait, don't you have a Heracross back at Prof Oak's laboratory?" asked Mewtwo. "

"Oh yeah, Heracross is part Fighting, and he's always been a pretty strong battler, he'd be perfect for this gym, I'll have transferred over for a while when we reach Petalburg," said Ash.

The trio continued walking for a good half hour until they heard a loud explosion that caused shockwaves which knocked them off their feet.

Ash managed to get up and said,"Where did that explosion come from?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we should find out," said Mewtwo.

"Right, go Pidgeot!" yelled Ash who threw the bird's Pokeball, letting him out.

Pidgeot trilled and was revealed to have his hair completely cleaned up. "Hey Ash, what do you need?"

Ash mounted on his Pidgeot while saying,"I need you to get me to that cloud of smoke."

"Right, hang on," said Pidgeot who flew quickly after the smoke cloud with Mewtwo following suit.

It didn't take long til they found what causing the commotion. A group of humans in red black uniforms with Mightyena's and Houndoom's attacking and capturing a bunch of wild Pokemon.

"Hey, stop that!" Ash yelled out catching the people's attention.

"Hey, who's the brat?" one of them asked.

"Go away kid, if you know what's good for you," said a man who looked like he might leading this group.

"No way, especialy if you people are trying to hurt innocent Pokemon," said Ash defiantly.

The leader sneered and said,"Have it your way kid. Houndoom, Mightyena, Flamethrower and Shadow Ball!"

"Mewtwo, counter it with your Shadow Ball!" commanded Ash.

Mewtwo did just that and fired a Shadow Ball that tore right through Houndoom's and Mightyena's attacks and caused a large explosion that knocked the Pokemon out.

The grunts were flabbergasted at seeing they're well trained Pokemon beaten so easily. Glaring at them, Ash yelled,"I'm giving you one chance, leave now!"

The leader of the group glared at Ash and yelled,"*^ck no! There's no we're gonna run away from a emotionally crippled crack baby who's Poke Ball's probably haven't even dropped yet! Your Pokemon's ball's probably haven't dropped either!"

* * *

One very brutal beating later that included a lot of pecking and scratching, along with energy blasts later...

"The nerve of that guy, insulting our manliness," grumbled Pikachu.

Mewtwo currently was healing up several wild Pokemon that had been injured in the attack while Ash was starting to set up camp since night was approaching soon.

Currently he was working on a stew that Brock had managed to teach him before they went their separate ways. While he did this a duo of two Ralts came up to him.

"Um, excuse me good sir," said of them in a distinctly British accent. "But me and my younger sister would like to thank for your help in driving those scoundrel's away from this forest."

"Oh it's nothing," said Ash.

Omake 2:A preview of my future fic.

_Mice are a staple in the diet of many small carnivores. _

"They're what?!" Pikachu exclaimed. "I'm not surprised, you are kind of small," said Charmeleon.

_Humans have eaten mice since prehistoric times _"ASH'S ANCESTOR'S HAVE EATEN MY ANCESTOR'S?!"_ and are still eaten as a delicacy throughout eastern Zambia and northern Malawi._

Butterfree turned towards Mewtwo and said,"Have you ever heard of those places?"

"No, and those are even more places which apparently are not heard of in this world," said Mewtwo frowning.

"Come on, come on, continued!" said Primeape hopping about.

Charmeleon continued reading the article. _In the U.S. mice are used as pet food for pets such as snakes,_ "Holy shit, Jessie's Arbok wants to eat you!" said Primeape.

_Lizards, _Pikachu started backing away from Charmeleon with a horrified look on his face.

_frogs, _Butterfree gasped and said,"Bulbasaur wants to eat Pikachu too!""If you ask me, he looks more like a dinosaur," said Charmeleon.

_tarantulas and birds of prey. _

"Oh come on," said Pidgeot after Pikachu started trying to Iron Tail the door open. "We're domesticated now, and we've all become friends! The wild and savage time of survival of the fittest is past us now. Just look at me and Butterfree, I tried to eat the guy when I first saw him, and now hear we are, as buddies!"

"True," said Butterfree taking another sip from his honey flask.

_Most US pet stores now carry mice for this purpose. Some other countries, such as Germany and the United Kingdom, have restricted this practice, citing ethical concerns regarding both predator and prey._

"Oh thank Arceus," said Pikachu.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

"All right, we're finally here," said Ash.

After he and his Pokemon had a good night's rest, he raced over to Petalburg City and saw it over a hill top.

He went down and after asking directions for the nearest Pokemon Center he was on the phone with Prof Oak to have Heracross transferred.

"Ah, I see a wise choice in Heracross, but Ash you already have 6 Pokemon with you already, you'll have to send one over here first," said Oak.

Ash pondered about that and started thinking which he should have transferred. Suddenly Butterfree came to his side and said,"I'll do it, besides, I wanted to get to know the rest of the Pokemon you've captured."

"Okay then," said Ash reluctant to part with his first captured Pokemon. "I'll send over Butterfree for Heracross."

A minute later the exchange was done and Ash went outside wondering where the Gym was. "Do you think we should ask for directions?" he asked Mewtwo.

Mewtwo shook his head and said,"No, Brendan said that the people here seem to worship the ground Norman walks on. It's best if we stay anonymous."

Ash nodded and said,"I guess your right. Hey, maybe I can find it from the air! Pidgeot I choose you!"

Ash threw the bird's Pokeball out releasing the majestic looking avian. "Pidgeot, I need you to fly me around town to find the Gym," said Ash.

"All right, hop on!" And soon they were off into the sky looking for the Gym.

Meanwhile...

"And that's pretty much everything that happened after you left," said Bulbasaur after filling Butterfree in on the events during his departure.

"Whoa, it seems like more and more I really shouldn't have left all," said Butterfree. "I knew Ash would do great things but saving the world? Wow!"

"I agree," said the female Ralts. "Young master Ash truly is an exceptional man."

The other day the Ralt's siblings felt grateful to Ash so they decided to accompany him on his journey. Ash promised the two he would send them over when he won his first badge.

"What's even more amazing is how many legendary Pokemon Ash has seen," said Squirtle. "Most people go through their entire lives without seeing even one, but Ash has seen all the Kanto and Johto legendaries in a little bit less than 3 years."

Bulbasaur chuckled a bit and said,"True, and he's even caught one as well. Come on you three, let me introduce you to the rest of our little family."

Bulbasaur started showing the Ralts siblings and Butterfree around the Oak Corral. Extending one of his vines, he pointed toward a large sleeping Pokemon. "That's Snorlax, most of the time he sleeps, but don't ever try napping on his belly, he likes to turn around. Totodile almost found that out the hard way a couple of days ago. When he's awake he starts to eat but he's a surprisingly good listener if you have problems you want to talk about and he's even good at giving advice.. He's the resident psychiatrist because of that."

He pointed towards a group of Pokemon stampeding around and said,"Those are the Tauros, make sure you don't get trampled by them, poor Muk was traumatized after they ran over him, Kingler had his hands full cheering him up after that."

"WASSUP!!!" screamed Haunter who suddenly appeared in front of them, eyes bulging out with his tongue hanging out.

The four screamed in shock and Butterfree blasted Haunter with a Psybeam that sent him reeling to the ground.

"Don't do that! And stop laughing!" yelled Bulbasaur.

Though he in some pain from the super effective hit, Haunter still laughed and said,"It was worth it to see the looks on your faces, hahahahahaha!"

_'Ash, you better switch this guy onto your team soon,' _thought Bulbasaur. Although he knew Haunter meant well, he starting to become more of a nuisance to him than Heracross. Which was a feat in itself to be honest.

Back with Ash...

"At last, we're finally here," said Ash wearingly. Pidgeot had taken him all over town thrice before he found out where the Gym was.

"Thanks a lot Pidgeot, return," said Ash calling the bird back into the ball.

He went inside the Gym and started looking around asking if anyone was there.

Around wandering for a bit he found a man in a battle arena who was about to leave it.

"Hey, excuse me!" yelled Ash out to the man. "Do you know where the Petalburg Gym Leader is?"

"Well, that would be me, my name is Norman," he said.

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town. I'd like a battle."

"Very well then, Ash. I accept your challenge! But first, allow me to get the referee first," said Norman.

Ash nodded and Norman quickly got the referee in the arena and the battle began to get underway.

"This will be a four-on-four battle against Petalburg Gym Leader Norman against the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon at any time. There will be no time limit, let the match begin!"

"Spinda, I choose you," said Norman throwing out a Pokeball releasing a pink and white colored Pokemon with an odd pink pattern on it's face.

"Okay then, I'll start of with Charmeleon!"

Ash summoned the lizard to the field who let out a battle cry until he saw his opponent and sweatdropped.

"Wow, the standards for the Gyms in Hoenn must be a lot lower than in Kanto or Johto," he said.

"Begin the match!" called the referee.

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower!" commanded Ash.

Charmeleon unleashed a stream of fire from his mouth at Spinda who dodged it by...dancing?

Norman smirked and said,"Your Charmeleon will have to be faster than that to hit my Spinda. Spinda, use Psybeam!"

Spinda fired twin multi-colored energy beams from his eyes at Charmeleon who dodged one and blocked another with a Flamethrower that overpowered the Psybeam but Spinda still managed to dodge it.

"Darn it, that Spinda is slippery, that tears it, Charmeleon get up to that Spinda and started using hand-to-hand combat!" yelled Ash.

"Uh, I can't use Close Combat, Ash. I'm not part Fighting Type," said Charmeleon.

"That's besides the point, besides you know how to punch and kick don't you?"

Charmeleon blinked and said,"Hot dog, he's right."

The fire lizard charged at Spinda, throwing kicks and punches that looked like they came from some sort of martial art's film. Spinda dodged them all with difficulty until Charmeleon managed to wrap his tail around Spinda.

"Now, use Seismic Toss!" commanded Ash.

Charmeleon jumped up high and did the same version of the Seismic Toss he did on Vibrava. Spinda of course could not withstand the raw power of the Seismic Toss and consequently was knocked out.

"Spinda is unable to battle, Charmeleon wins!" called the referee.

"All right, great job Charmeleon, I'd knew you'd beat it in the end," said Ash.

Charmeleon huffed and crossed his arms. "Even as a Charmeleon, I still got it."

Norman recalled Spinda and said,"Excellent job, Spinda. You deserve a good rest. Now, Linoone I choose you!"

Norman sent out a weasel like Pokemon that was ready to go.

"Can you keep going Charmeleon?" asked Ash.

"No problem Ash, I can go for a clean sweep if I want!" said Charmeleon confidently.

"Begin!" called the referee.

"Linoone, use Headbutt!" commanded Norman.

"Charmeleon, counter that with Take Down!" commanded Ash.

Linoone charged and slammed his head into Charmeleon's right shoulder. For a couple of seconds there a physical struggle between them as they tried to overpower the other.

Eventually, Charmeleon's strength pulled through and he overpowered Linoone, shoving him away and then launching a Ember attack at him.

"Time to get serious, Linoone, use Belly Drum!" commanded Norman.

Mewtwo's eyes widened and so only Ash would hear him spoke to him silently telepathicly. _'Ash, be careful! I've heard of that move Belly Drum. It cut's the user's health in health, but in exchange it maximizes the Pokemon's attack level.'_

"Oh no!" said Ash.

Linoone finished the banging on his belly and his entire body briefly glowed with a silverish aura. He looked drained, but he was smirking. Evilly.

"Quick, Charmeleon, hit him with a Fire Blast before he can attack!" yelled Ash.

"Not going to work, Linoone, use Extremespeed!" commanded Norman.

Moving at an amazing velocity, Linoone slammed into Charmeleon who felt like he got decked by a really angry Charizard and was slammed painfully into a wall.

Charmeleon staggered to hit feet, trying to keep his vision steady, he felt more dizzier than that time he accidentally consumed a mushroom and temporarily lost the ability to properly walk.

Not wanting Charmeleon to risk being knocked out, Ash quickly recalled Charmeleon. "You did great, rest for now." Taking out another Pokeball he threw it yelling,"Heracross, I choose you!"

The bug like Pokemon appeared in a flash of light, fresh and ready to battle.

"Heracross, quick, use your Megahorn!" commanded Ash.

"Linoone, dodge and then Extremespeed!" commanded Norman.

Linoone avoided the attack and then slammed into Heracross very hard in the chest causing the bug to fall down on his back.

"Heracross! Are you alright!" asked Ash.

Heracross gritted his teeth and said,"I'm fine, though I'm not sure how many more times I can take being hit by that, felt like a Flying Type move."

"Now, Linoone, finish it, Double Edge attack!" commanded Norman.

Linoone started charging towards Heracross, intent on finishing him with the powerful STAB move.

'I gotta think of something, wait that's it!' "Heracross, use Endure!"

The bug grunted and took a protective pose as Linoone slammed into him with the force of a freight train, or something like that.

Heracross was left with just a bit of fighting vitality left, but Linoone suddenly collapsed looking exhausted.

"What?" said Norman at seeing his Pokemon down.

"Double Edge damages your Pokemon as well," said Ash. "Now, Heracross, use Reversal!"

Heracross right fist started glowing brown-red and Linoone tried to run away but was too exhausted to do so. Heracross then left him have it with a brutal punch right to the jaw that send Linoone flying, and then unconscious.

"Linoone is unable to battle, Heracross wins!" called the referee.

"Yes! Way to go Heracross, that's showing them!" praised Ash.

"Yeah! Uhh..." said Heracross before he collapsed unable to continue.

"Heracross, is unable to battle," called the referee.

Ash ran up to his Pokemon and helped it back up. "Are you all right, Heracross?"

Though he was wounded, Heracross chuckled a bit and said,"Of course, I beat him didn't I?"

"Yeah, that was a great battle you did out there, I'm proud of you." Turning behind he helped the fighting bug walk over to Mewtwo. "Can you heal him?"

"Sure thing," said Mewtwo. Focusing psychic power in his hands, he pressed them over Heracross's back and used Recover to heal his injuries.

"You can watch from the sidelines for now," said Ash. Turning towards his yellow colored starter, he said,"Pikachu, do you wanna give it a try?"

"Sure thing, it's been a while since my last battle," said Pikachu.

Eventually Pikachu managed to win the battle after paralyzing Vigoroth with Static followed by a full power Thunder. (HEY! You skipped my battle!) *No battle scenes for you until you learn Iron Tail!*

"I'm pretty impressed by the strength of your Pokemon Ash," said Norman. "But I'm afraid it all comes crashing down from here. Slaking, I choose you!"

A huge brown colored ape like Pokemon appeared that certainly looked intimidating to say the least.

"That Slaking looks really strong," said Ash to himself. "Pikachu, return!" Pikachu gratefully returned to his trainer's side as Ash enlarged a Pokeball. "Primeape, I choose you now!"

Primeape laughed as he sized up his opponent. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun kicking your ass!"

Slaking merely smirked at the enemy primate and said,"Not happening, chump."

Primeape growled at that comment, a angry vein becoming more visible in his forehead.

"Primeape, let's start this off with a Mega Kick!" commanded Ash.

Primape grunted and started running quickly towards Slaking and leaped up high with his right foot.

"Slaking, grab it by the leg!" commanded Norman.

Slaking surprisingly was able to do so, stopping Primeape's attack from hitting and held Primeape upside.

"Now, use Focus Punch!" yelled Norman. "Primeape, try to get loose!" yelled Ash.

Slaking's left fist glowed white as he raised it to punch Primeape who tried to lean back to avoid it. However this was possibly the worst thing he could do, for instead of being punched in the face or belly, he got hit right in.......the crotch.

Primeape was sent a good distance away and landed on his back and didn't move.

"Oh no, Primeape! Are you alright!" yelled Ash.

Pikachu winced and said,"A critical hit...in the worst place imaginable!"

Just when it looked like it was over suddenly Primeape started glowing with a red aura, slowly getting back on his feet, snarling as he did. It was scary, he was shaking uncontrollably and his eye's had become dilated and bloodshot.

"That doesn't look good," said Ash nervously who take out his Pokedex. It beeped and said,"Anger Point. Primeape's special Ability. When a Primeape suffers a critical hit it's attack strength goes the maximum level possible for it. Be extremely cautious, Primeape goes completely out of control and may seriously injure or kill whatever it is that attacked it."

"_**YOU BLEEP!!!!! I'M GONNA BLEEP UP YOUR BLEEP AND THEN BLEEP BLEEP SO THAT YOU'LL BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEEEEEEP! YOURSELF IN THE BLEEEEEP! DIEEEEEEE!!!!!!"**_

One horrific beating that I refused to write for I would have to raise this fic's rating to NC17....

"Well, at least Mewtwo was able to stop Primeape before he did enough damage to send him to the hospital room," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, thanks Mewtwo, I don't think even combined all my other Pokemon would have been able to restrain him," said Ash.

"Think nothing of it, at least you won your Balance Badge," said Mewtwo.

"I know," said Ash admiring his new badge.

After he had Pikachu, Primeape, Heracross, and Charmeleon healed by Nurse Joy, he contacted Prof Oak to inform of his new badge and to send over his two Ralts. In exchange he sent over Primeape who wanted some time off to properly heal his....family jewels and Pidgeot who for some reason seemed to have caught a cold.

While Ash went off to get something for him and his Pokemon to eat for lunch, they again began to debate

"So, I take it you all know why I gathered you here?" asked Charmeleon.

"Actually, not a clue," said Heracross.

Charmeleon fell down anime-style and then got up and said,"We're here because we need to do something about Ash getting a new outfit."

"Sounds like a fine idea," said the male Ralts. "Perhaps a gentlemen's outfit?"

"No, Ash travels around on foot, and a gentlemen's suit would make him overheat easily, especially in Hoenn's climate," said Pikachu.

"How bout a hiker man's outfit?" said Heracross.

"His body isn't built to support that much weight," said Charmeleon.

"I know! He can go for a guitarist look!" said Pikachu. "Heck we could even start a band!"

"Like the Hitmon Brothers?" said Mewtwo with a smirk.

Charmeleon started snickering which soon turned into laughter. "You actually listen to that boy band! HAHAHAHAHA! To think I actually respected you..."

"I heard only one of their songs, just once!" yelled Pikachu frantically to keep from losing face. "And it was Burning Up just so you know!"

Charmeleon started laughing even harder rolling over on his back with tears coming out of his eyes.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and said,"Anyways, instead of arguing amongst ourselves, shouldn't we just ask Ash himself what he wants?"

"A wise decision," said the female Ralts. "Ah, here he comes now!"

Ash arrived with lunch and after they were all done his Pokemon informed of they're desire for him to get a new outfit.

"I guess you all have a point, I'm starting to outgrow this thing," said Ash. And after returning Charmeleon, Heracross and the Ralts due to their Pokeballs, Ash started making his way to the nearest clothing store.

However just as he found one, he was suddenly attacked by a cloud of smoke.

"Oh no, don't tell me..." he started.

"To protect the world from devastation," said a familiar female voice.

"To unite all people within our nation," said a male voice.

"Mewtwo, blow this smoke away with a Psychic pulse!" yelled Ash.

The psychic Pokemon let out a pulse of energy from his body that blew the smoke and threw Team Rocket down on their butts.

"Hey! How dare you interrupt the motto!" yelled Jessie indignantly.

"And just when I thought you guys were finally going to leave me alone," said Ash with a exasperated and angry tone.

"Well, you thought wrong, twerp! You haven't seen us for a while because we were busy devising the ultimate plan to capture Pikachu," said Meowth gleefully.

"And what would that be?" said Ash challengly.

"This!" yelled James.

Then he and Jessie did something Ash would have never have had expected. They dropped they're pants and mooned him!

"HAHAHAH! How do you like this, twerp!" Jessie said gleefully.

Ash was outraged by such a mockery as were Pikachu and Mewtwo.

"Of all the things they've done..."

"You dare mock me like this?!"

"Hey, I think we're wearing them down Jessie," said James.

"Pikachu, Thunder! Mewtwo, Shadow Ball! Both at full power now!!!" roared Ash.

Team Rocket of course were sent blasting off with their asses in the air. "Why didn't that plan work!" sobbed James.

"You two were supposed to do it for a long time," explained Meowth. Just like in that film, you two would moon the twerp until he could take no more and he would hand over his Pikachu."

"We should have gone with plan B," yelled Jessie.

"We're blasting off again!" "Wobbufett!"

After that, Ash lost his mood for a new outfit so he got out of Petalburg City and made his way to Route 104.

Soon he decided to stop for a while to do some training. He had Charmeleon and Heracross practice their physical attacks on each other to boost their respective strength. Pikachu worked on his speed and electric attacks by himself. Ash wasn't sure on how to properly train the two Ralts in a good as he had never had a Psychic Pokemon besides Mewtwo before, not counting Noctowl with it's Confusion. However he got the idea to have Mewtwo show them as he put it "The ways of the Psychic" Which was in short teaching them how to bring out their Psychic potential.

"First, close your eyes and calm your mind," said Mewtwo closing his eyes. "Now do as I do." He gently lifted several medium sized rocks with his mind.

The two Ralts did the same thing and after exercising their mental abilities for a while and then he started instructing them on how to use his signature move Shadow Ball. However it wasn't going to well so far...

"I think I- oh what rotten luck it fizzled out again!" said the female Ralts.

"Don't worry, sister, we'll both get the hang of this attack eventually," said her brother.

Ash couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at seeing his Pokemon's training going well. 'I truly have a chance this time.'

Omake:Mewtwo's new voice.

"Hey, have any of you seen Mewtwo?" asked Ash.

"I don't know," said Pikachu. "He ran away after our voice actors were recasted."

"I don't blame him, Dan Green was probably pretty hard for him to let go. But he's a popular character, I'm sure he got a good replacement!"

"I'll see who's his new voice actor," said Pikachu taking out a white script. After reading it for a bit his eyes widened in absolute horror. "No..... this is even worse than excluding him from Brawl...."

"Why, who is it?" asked Ash.

"Maile Flanagan."

Mewtwo suddenly appeared in front of them, wearing a horrendous tacky orange jumpsuit.

"DON'T YOU DARE BELIEVE IT!" he roared.

Yikes, maybe this is why Mewtwo hasn't reappeared in the anime with a voice, the fan backlash over giving him a lousy voice would be something fierce. Anyways, reviewers I need your help, what would be good nicknames for Ash's two new Ralts? I need suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

It had been quite a few fillers, I mean days since we last saw our hero and his team of Pokemon. Much had happened, Ash had captured a Tailow and Treecko respectively in which he Oaked Heracross and his female Ralts for while Jessie and James had gotten a Cacnea and Seviper as well. (Weezing and Koffing weren't released) But now...

"Hey, that looks like Rustboro Hall," said Mewtwo who was carrying a map.

"That must mean we're already in Rustboro City," said Ash excitedly.

"Actually, we're about a day's walk from it according to the map, if I'm correct," said Mewtwo.

"Darn," said Ash.

As they continued on, they noticed that there were a lot of trainer's nearby who were grooming their Pokemon or training them in some odd matter.

"They don't look like they're training for a battle, but I wonder what they're doing," said Ash.

"I think it has something to do with that," said Mewtwo pointing at a sign that said "Pokemon Competition".

"Hey, I wonder if that's some sort of battling competition," said Ash.

"Hope it is, it would be the perfect spot for me to gain a lot of experience to level up," said Charmeleon who seemed to be turning into a walker Pokemon.

Suddenly a Beautifly came out of nowhere and slammed itself into Charmeleon's face! He fell down from suprise and said,"Oi! My face is not a sitting post! Get off!"

He threw the Beautifly off him and Ash took out his Pokedex which told him about the Pokemon.

Beautifly then came on top of Charmeleon's head again which caused Pikachu to chuckle and say,"Looks like you've got a bit of a admirer there."

"Not funny, Pikachu, I only go for my own kind!" yelled Charmeleon trying to shake Beautifly off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said a voice. They looked up to see two teenaged boy and girl running towards them. Charmeleon pulled Beautifly off his head again and gave the two a look that said,"I believe this is yours?"

"So were you training your Beautifly or something?" Ash asked.

"As a matter of fact I was, but unfortunetly some of the attacks went a little bit wrong," said the girl.

"That's probably my fault, Venomoth's Whirlwind attack was far too strong, it was a hopeless failure," said the boy.

"My name's Janet, by the way," said the girl.

"And I'm Chazz, how's it going," said the boy.

"I'm Ash, but there's something I don't get about what you said Chazz, what did you mean that a powerful attack can be a failure?"

"That's because it's for a contest battle, which is a lot different than a Pokemon battle," said Chazz.

"It's about the beauty of the attack, it's not about the raw power," explained Janet.

"The beauty of the attack?" asked Ash.

"Sounds weird to me," said Charmeleon. Mewtwo on the other hand looked a bit interested.

"Yes, we're coordinators and we train Pokemon to be graceful," said Janet.

"Coordine what? I've never heard of that before," said Ash.

"Well, I'm guessing your not from Hoenn then," asked Chazz.

"Yeah, I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto," said Ash.

"That explains it, contests aren't as well known to non coordinating trainer's there in the past few years from what I've heard," said Chazz.

"You think maybe I could enter it?" asked Ash.

"I don't know, the entry's limited, it might be too late at this point," said Janet.

"Nah, but you should probably hurry, Ash," said Chazz.

Meanwhile...

"Here," said Jessie shoving a contest pass into a receptionists face. "Enter me in the contest."

"Uhh," the receptionist loomed at it and said,"I'm sorry but this pass is expired so you don't qualify for contest entry."

Jessie wasn't having it and said,"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Then let me rephrase it for you, It means you ain't competing in the contest," said someone from behind.

Team Rocket turned around and saw Ultraman Nexus in jeans, sneakers, red shirt, and a dark blue jacket drinking a can of Pepsi.

"Come with me," said the author and the Rocket's obeyed, for they dared not risk his wrath.

"All right, so what do you want with us?" asked Meowth wanting to get to the point.

"I need you guys out of the chapter and out of Ash's hair so he can compete in the contest," said Ultraman.

"What no way!" yelled Jessie. "You barely give us enough screen time as it is!"

"I'll put you back eventually. But for now..." Ultraman snapped his fingers and Team Rocket was suddenly dressed as Naruto. He then shoves into a catapault that reads "Ed or Dare-verse Catapaulter". Have fun with Edfan for a while!" He then sends blasting of towards Edfan's fic.

"All right, our next dares our coming from-" started Edfan when Team Rocket crash landed onto the scene. "Huh? What's Team Rocket doing-" Edfan's noticed what they were wearing and was outraged. "NARUTO COSPLAYERS! DIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!" 'Pulls out Mr. Bang Bang and owns the Rockets'

Back with Ash...

"All right, I'm in the contest!" said Ash after registering himself and getting a contest pass.

"So what kind of Pokemon are you going to use in the contest? You'll have to pick carefully you know," said Janet.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," said Ash. "Charmeleon, do you think you want to try?"

Charmeleon balked and shook his head rapidly. "No way, I'm a fighter, besides I'm not even sure how I could pull it off."

"I could do it," volunteered Mewtwo.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can pull of something cool with your Psychic, Shadow Ball, and Psybeam attacks," said Ash.

"Those sound like pretty good attacks to use," said Chazz. He was feeding his Venomoth some sort of food that got Ash's attention.

"Hey, what is that?" he asked.

"It's Poke Block," said Chazz. "It helps raise a Pokemon's condition up and makes it look a lot better the more you feed them Poke Blocks. Wanna give some to your Mewtwo?"

"Sure." He took some and gave it to Mewtwo who ate the three Poke Blocks with different expressions. The white one tasted all right to him, but the pink one that was sweet made him gag slightly. However the blue one which was dry he ended up liking quite a lot.

"How do you make these things?" asked Ash.

Chazz explained it to him in which Ash kept a reminder on himself to keep an eye out for berries.

"All right then, once we're finished we can head over to Rustboro City for my next badge," said Ash.

"I get to battle there, right?" asked Charmeleon.

"Sure you can battle there," said Ash. "Pika!" And I guess that narrows it down to two."

Chazz blinked and said,"Your using a fire type and a electric type?"

What's wrong with that?" asked Ash.

"Ash, the Rustboro Gym is a Rock Pokemon."

"A Rock Gym? Uh oh, that might be pretty hard for you two guys. Maybe I should just switch in Bulbasaur or Squirtle..."

Charmeleon shook his head and said,"No way, I need a strong opponent to fight, and the low leveled Pokemon I've been battling against for the last few days aren't cutting it!"

"Hey, Ash does your Charmeleon know any attacks that would be strong against a Rock Type?" asked Chazz.

"No, I don't think so and I don't think Pikachu knows one either," said Ash.

"What if I told you there was a way to learn that attack, do you think you'd be interested?"

"Yeah, I'd love to know it!" said Ash.

"I always welcome a new as well, yah never know when you might need it," said Charmeleon.

"Count me in too!" said Pikachu.

Chazz took the four to another part of the forest close by and then called out his Sentret. "Now, we're going to teach you the Iron Tail attack."

"Iron Tail attack?"

"Let me show you how it works. Sentret, use Iron Tail on this rock!" commanded Chazz.

Sentret jumped, spun around with it's tail glowing and slammed it on the rock, shattering into dozen of pieces!

"No way!" said Ash amazed.

"Now that was pretty kickass!" said Charmeleon.

_'Perhaps I should learn this attack as well,'_ thought Mewtwo.

"So you see how this Iron Tail attack can be effective against a Rock Pokemon," said Chazz.

"But only a Pokemon with a fully developed tail can learn this technique," he added.

"Right," said Ash understanding as did his Pokemon.

Ash couldn't stay very long to personally train Pikachu and Charmeleon, but he had tied up heavy rocks to they're tails for each of them lift up and down with. This was to build up the strength in them.

Charmeleon grunted as he did his exercise with enthusiasim as did Pikachu. "All right, just gotta build up strength in my tail, perfect this technique, take down that Gym Leader's Pokemon, and then I'll evolve, ugh."

"You really are obsessed with evolving huh?" said Pikachu.

"Hey, I'm not like you Pikachu, you might like the way you are but for me, I was the epitome of kickassery when I was a Charizard," said Charmeleon.

As the two trained, Ash and Mewtwo were getting ready for their turn to come. As they did so, Janet gave them some advice on what to do. Both Ash and Mewtwo were amazed by the appeals and got new ideas for their part. Eventually it was they're turn.

"All right, now I've learned Iron-OW!"

Charmeleon and built up plenty of strength in his already powerful tail and had slammed it into a large rock. Unfortunately he still hadn't fully gotten the attack yet so he ended up brusing his tail.

"You might want try using it on softer things before you start hitting any rocks with it," said Pikachu with a sweatdrop.

Charmeleon rubbed his tail and said,"Maybe so." He then noticed Ash on a tv screen. "Hey, Ash's up!"

"And now for the last entry in the primary judging. This is entry number 30, Ash Ketchum! Let's see if Ash can finish things up with a bang."

"All right, let's do this, Mewtwo I choose you!" yelled Ash throwing the Poke Ball that Mewtwo was in releasing the psychic cat in a flash of light. Mewtwo took on a pose from Melee as he got ready for Ash's orders.

"Mewtwo, use Psybeam!" commanded Ash.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed as he fired two Psybeams from his eyes which he shot into the air and spun around, making it look like a DNA helix.

"Whoa, that actually looks pretty cool!" said Charmeleon.

"I'll say," said Pikachu.

"Now, use Shadow Ball!"

Mewtwo fired four Shadow Balls that all went around the spinning Psybeams in four different directions around making it look a sphere. Now this got the audience cheering loudly and Mewtwo's score soon came up. 10, 9.5, and 10.

Mewtwo actually smiled a bit as he heard audience cheering his great performance. 'This feeling, it feels...quite good.' Was this one of the reasons Pokemon followed and obeyed their trainers? "All right, that was great Mewtwo," said Ash rubbing Mewtwo's head much like you would to a cat.

Minutes later...

"Hey, it looks you guys are in the finals!" said Pikachu. He and Charmeleon had joined them and were in the preparation room looking at the screen that displayed the finalists.

"Well done, that's pretty good for your first try," said Janet.

"Yeah, and I plan on going all the way," said Ash determinadly.

Soon the final round began with Ash against Chazz and Janet against another trainer. Ash easily won against Chazz with a fancy looking Psybeam and Swift from Mewtwo and Janet won against her opponent too.

Now it a battle against the two of them for the contest ribbon. They both pulled of pretty amazing attacks but Mewtwo ended up winning by firing a barrage of Shadow Balls that were arranged in a pattern that resembled his face.

"What a spectacular finish! And with that, Ash Ketchum is the winner!" the announcer called.

"All right, you did Mewtwo, that was great work out there!" said Ash.

"Thank you Ash," said Mewtwo with something of a smile on his face.

"Well I'll be, he won," said Charmeleon.

"Hey, you didn't actually think he would lose would you?" asked Pikachu with a frown.

"Oi, it ain't a real battle as far as I'm concerned, so Ash was a bit out of his element," countered Charmeleon.

"That was amazing, Ash," Janet complimented. "You might have what it takes to enter the grand festival."

"Ah, thanks but I think I'll stick to battling," said Ash modestly.

Ash was rewarded with a ribbon which he decided to give to Mewtwo who was suprised but insisted that Ash keep it, for Mewtwo didn't exactly have any pockets or any place else to put it.

The next day they continued traveling towards Rustboro City, along with Pikachu and Charmeleon trying to perfect Iron Tail. Eventually though...

"Finally, we're here!" said Charmeleon in joy.

After what seemed like several episodes of filler, Ash and his team finally made it Rustboro City.

"All right then, let's just for directions and then-gah!" said Charmeleon as he was suddenly pulled back by Mewtwo.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"You've been training your body nonstop for a while," said Mewtwo. "You need to take a break otherwise you'll collapse if you actually battle."

Charmeleon huffed while Ash nodded and said,"Mewtwo's right, I think we should all just take a day off for today."

They all agreed, though begrudgingly on Charmeleon's behalf.

After a quick snack break at the local Pokemon center they went to the top of a observatory tower where everyone got a really great view of the city.

"My word, it's quite a sight to behold!" said Ralts(M)

"Heh," said Treecko not really interested.

"Hey guys, look at my new outfit," said Ash from behind his Pokemon.

They turned and let out a strangled cry of shock. Ash was wearing extremelly tacky souvenirs all over himself that screamed "Tourist".

"What do you think?" he asked with a smile. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Good grief," muttered Ralts.

"To think I was once thought you were cool," said Charmeleon to himself.

"I don't know this kid," said Treecko.

"Ash, what's the best way I can say this without hurting your feelings," started Pikachu nervously.

"Finally, my masterpiece is complete!" said Mewtwo's voice triumphantly.

Mewtwo burst onto the scene wearing a black shirt that was covered by a kick ass brown coat. He also wore baggy jeans and on his head he had a brown fedora and wore stylish black sunglasses.

To top this all of, he wore a shit eating grin on his face.

"Badass, huh?"

"..............................................Where did you get those sunglasses?" asked Pikachu.

"SOMEONE'S SWIPED MY SHADES!" roared Squirtle.

Omake:Charizard as cool as Blaziken.

"Grr, Harrison's Blaziken thinks he so cool!" yelled Charizard.

"You know what, I can be just as cool as Blaziken is, watch!" he yelled taking a pose.

Mewtwo who was buried up to his head in the ground for some reason said in a horrified quiet voice knowing what was about happen,"No, Charizard...Please don't..."

Charizard started dancing around in a ridiculously weird manner while clutching his stomach like he diaharea. As he did so a song was suddenly heard.

_Things that bother you, never bother me I feel happy and fine! AHA!_

Ash blinked, not believing that this was actually happening.

_Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight..._

Charla went pale with mortification.

_Having a wonderful time!_

Gardevoir stared, mesmerized with a wft look all over her face.

The rest of Ash's Pokemon stared in disbelief as Charizard started shaking his hips around.

_Haven't got a lot, I don't need a lot, coffe's only a dime._

Bulbasaur, Pidgeot, Butterfree, and Pikachu grew anime eyes that were huge and white as Charizard continued to make an dork out of himself.

_Living in the sunlight..._

Primeape gagged as he covered his face to hide from this great horror.

_Loving in the moonlight..._

Squirtle grinned and gave a thumbs up to Charizard.

_Having a wonderful time!_

And with Charizard gave an ass shove right into the camera.

With a smirk of pure superiority he said,"Heh, see? I am cooler."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

"It was a joke!" said Ash desperately as his Pokemon besides Mewtwo continued to walk away from him.

"If that's your idea of a joke, I'd hate to see what your idea of a sick joke would be," muttered Treecko.

"Quite right," said Ralts.

"C'mon!" Ash said.

"Never seen anything so stupid in my life," said Charmeleon.

"Well, for your information I was trying to blend in more when walking around the city so I thought this would work," said Mewtwo in his defense.

"Mewtwo, if Pokemon were meant to wear clothes, we would," said Pikach dryly.

"But I got you a matching outfit Pikachu, see?" said Ash holding out a ketchup bottle costume.

Pikachu stared and said,"No way, I'm not-"

"Would you do it for a ketchup snack?" asked Ash holding out a bottle of ketchup.

"Uh...er...ALRIGHT GIVE IT TO ME!"

Pikachu put on the outfit and then Ash gave Pikachu his ketchup bottle which he happily shook.

"Hehehe, ketchup. Hehehehe, dance ketchup dance," he said in glee.

"Remind me to put him into ketchupaholic anonymous," muttered Charmeleon.

They exited the viewing tower and Ash decided to take them see a couple of movies.

"So which one should we see first?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"I say we see Pokeball Evolution," said Mewtwo who liked the anime series.

"I heard that movie stunk, how about the Princess and the Politoed?" offered Pikachu.

"I ain't watching no Disney movie," growled Charmeleon. "I want something good, maybe that Avatar movie?"

"Wait, is Spinarak-Man 4 out yet?" asked Ralts.

"I heard they're rebooting it," said Treecko.

Ralts gasped and said,"Say it isn't so!"

"And the sad thing is, it doesn't need rebooting like the Hulk and the fourth Crobatman movie," said Tailow.

Meanwhile...

"Man, I'm bored!" said Squirtle.

"Well, you can't do much about it until Ash decides to switch you in," said Bulbasaur. "Besides it's a great opportunity to relax for a while."

"But I haven't gotten any action lately! And I'm not talking about getting laid either. Besides it's been a while since the last time I had any good shit, hey wait a minute, if you could just let me-"

"I won't let Heracross suck the suck the sap from my bulb, so I sure as hell won't let you take a whiff out of it," snapped Bulbasaur.

"Damn," muttered Squirtle.

Suddenly an idea came to his head. Grinning he said,"Hey I got an idea, let's have a party tonight!"

Bulbasaur snorted and said,"So you can cause mischief and drug induced mayhem? No way, I'm the sheriff here now."

Back with Ash and his companions...

"That movie was horrendous," said Mewtwo darkly.

"I told you we should have watched Avatar," said Charmeleon.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Ash asked not knowing what else to do.

"Do you know any internet cafe's or something nearby? I need to check my Youtube account," said Charmeleon.

"You have a Youtube account?" asked Mewtwo in shock.

Eventually Charmeleon had to settle for the pc in the Pokemon center but he was devastated to find out his account had been deleted!

"What the hell man! Who's bright idea was it to flag me?!" he yelled in outrage.

No one noticed a Combusken sneaking off, snickering to himself.

Next day...

"All right Ash, up and at em, we've got a big Gym match today!" said Charmeleon cheerfully.

Ash however was not cheerful at all. "Charmeleon, it's 5:03 in the morning, the Gym Leader probably isn't even awake."

"So? We can still-zzzzzz." Charmeleon fell asleep due to a Hypnosis coming from Mewtwo.

Eventually after a more humane hour to wake up, Ash departed the Pokemon center and made his way for the Rustboro Gym.

Charmeleon skipped as they walked and started to listen to a song in his head.

_Charizard!_

_You know that there is no other..._

_I choose you!_

_Because you are my uber!_

_In this game we play!_

_And if we have to go all day..._

_So we can leave the other masters in our dust!_

_You've been training in the valley..._

_Waiting for this time..._

_For this moment to arrive._

_And now that it's here..._

_I don't have to fear!_

_Cause there's no one you can't overcome!_

_It's me and you!_

_And there's no one we can't defeat!_

_Cause in the Pokemon world..._

_No Pokemon can stand up to you!_

_We will always defeat them all!_

_Charizard!_

_I choose you!_

_You and me forever yeah!_

_Charizard!_

Pikachu shivered slightly and muttered,"Why do I suddenly want to sue or beat up Charmeleon?"

Soon they arrived at the Gym with determination in Ash and Charmeleon's hearts. "Whoa, kinda looks like Brock's Gym, huh?" said Pikachu.

"Yeah, sure does," said Ash thinking about his trusted old companion. "Well, it's time to do what we came here to do."

After a few introductions and exchanges, Ash's battle with the leader Roxanne was soon underway.

"Let's get started, Geodude, I choose you!" said Roxanne sending out the rock Pokemon.

"Okay, a Geodude huh? In that case, Charmeleon your up!" said Ash.

"Got it!" said the fire lizard running onto the field.

Roxanne was confused by this choice and said,"Your going to use a Fire type against Geodude? That's not a very good strategy you know."

"Heh, Charmeleon can handle it," said Ash in full faith of his Pokemon.

"Let the match begin!" called the referee.

"Charmeleon, let's start this off with a Dragonbreath attack!"

"Geodude, block it with Defense Curl!"

Charmeleon fired a green colored breath at Geodude who curled up and easily withstood the attack.

"Now Geodude, use Mega Punch now!" called Roxanne.

"Charmeleon, quick dodge it!" said Ash.

Geodude threw powerful punches at Charmeleon who with his agility and training easily dodged them all and gave Geodude a kick on the head as he jumped over him.

"Rock Throw, now!" said Roxanne.

Geodude smashed the ground hard with it's fist causing rocks to pop out and fall towards Charmeleon.

Charmeleon quickly jumped around to dodge them but one of them hit him on the head causing him to see stars.

"Charmeleon, are you alright?" Ash called out.

"Geh, fine," he said holding his head.

"Geodude, use Mega Punch now!" said Roxanne.

While Charmeleon had his guard down, Geodude moved in towards him and delivered a crushing punch in the face that sent Charmeleon flying into the air.

Ash then saw his chance and said,"Alright Charmeleon, it's time to see if your training has paid off. Use Iron Tail!"

"What?!" said Roxanne not expecting that attack.

Charmeleon's tail began to glow as he fell down towards Geodude and slammed it into Geodude headfirst towards a pile of rocks shattering them.

"Geodude!" cried Roxanne.

When the smoke cleared, Geoddue was seen with swirly eyes, completely knocked out.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Charmeleon is the winner!" said the referee.

"Alright, you did it Charmeleon!" said Ash.

Charmeleon however didn't seem to hear Ash for he seemed to be concentrating, that or he had constipation.

_'Trying to power up like a Poke Ball Z character won't make you evolve you know,'_ said Mewtwo telepathically.

Roxanne then sent out another Pokemon that freaked Charmeleon out.

"Holy shit! That thing doesn't look natural at all! It's a perversion of nature!" he yelled.

"Then let's finish this one up fast. Charmeleon use Iron Tail!" commanded Ash.

Charmeleon leapt towards Nosepass and slammed his iron hard tail on it's face, inflicting super effective damage and causing Nosepass to stumble backwards.

"Impressive, but Nosepass is far stronger than Geodude. Now Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!" commanded Roxanne.

Nosepass stomped it's foot on the ground and a pillar of stone suddenly surrounded Charmeleon and etrapped him inside it!

"Charmeleon!" yelled Ash seeing his Pokemon in this bad situation.

"Okay this actually kinda hurts pretty bad," muttered Charmeleon who was cramped inside.

Mewtwo knew how serious this was and said,"Ash, if you don't get Charmeleon out of those rocks fast, he's done for!"

Ash quickly thought of a attack and said,"Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage to burst through the rocks!"

Charmeleon opened his mouth and fired an orange ball of energy at the rock in front of him breaking lose. However since this was at such a close range Charmeleon took some damage from this!

"Charmeleon, are you alright?!" asked Ash in concern.

"Just peachy," said Charmeleon clutching his head.

"Nosepass, use Sandstorm." called Roxanne.

A sudden sandstorm appeared that made it difficult for Ash or Charmeleon to see.

"Gah, where the hell is that Nosepass?!" yelled Charmeleon covering his eyes.

"Hey Charmeleon, look out behind you!" yelled Ash.

Charmeleon tried to evade but Nosepass managed to stomp on him though it looked more like...

"GET THIS THING OF ME! IT'S TRYING TO ASS RAPE ME!" Charmeleon screamed.

Nosepass lifted it's foot up and Charmeleon quickly took that opportunity to escape.

Charmeleon panted as he stared down Nosepass. "If I could just use Seismic Toss on this guy...but at my strength level I don't think I'll be able to do more than life him with my tail."

Ash started thinking of somehow he could turn this around for Charmeleon when an idea came to him.

"I got it! Charmeleon, use Rage!"

Charmeleon blinked at the odd attack but then smirked when he realized what Ash was planning. Charging towards Nosepass he slammed his shoulder into the Pokemon with a Take Down that also injured himself. As this happened the flame on his tail suddenly grew and burned more fiercly.

"Nosepass, use Rock Tomb again," said Roxanne.

Charmeleon let himself be entrapped by the attack again, raising his rage even more. And then he burst through with a another Dragon Rage that hurt him, raising it even further.

When he emerged the flame on his tail was half the size of his entire height and to top it of his body was glowing with a redish aura.

"Huh? That didn't happen last he used Rage," said Ash taking out his Pokedex.

It beeped and said "Blaze, Charmeleon's special Ability. When Charmeleon's health drops to a third of it's maximum, the power of it's Fire attacks greatly increases".

"Alright, that's perfect! Go Charmeleon, use Iron Tail!" commanded Ash.

"If you think I'm just gonna let you do that, your mistaken. Nosepass use Zap Cannon!" commanded Roxanne.

"What?! Uh oh, quick Charmeleon, use Fire Blast!" yelled Ash.

Charmeleon took a deep breathe and then fired a huge star shaped blast of fire that met a super charged electric beam. Due to STAB plus Blaze, along with Charmeleon's higher Special Attack, his Fire Blast easily overpowered Nosepass's Zap Cannon and struck it head on, inflicting a burn.

"Now let's finish this Charmeleon, use Iron Tail!" yelled Ash.

Nosepass desperately tried to get up, but it was no use and Charmeleon slammed an incredibly strong Iron Tail right onto Nosepass's head, knocking him out.

"Heh, another one bites the dust thanks to yours truly," smirked Charmeleon.

"Nosepass is unable to battle, the winner of this battle is Ash from Pallet Town!" called the referee.

"Yes, that's showing them Charmeleon," said Ash proudly.

"Well, what'd yah expect?" said Charmeleon who then started glowing white.

"Huh?"

"Could it be?"

"It is!"

"I'm evolving!!!" yelled Charmeleon as he started to change. First he grew much taller, then his horn split into two. His skin color went from red to orange. Two strong and large wings grew from his back as his tail grew bigger and stronger along with the flame on it. When the light disappeared Charmeleon was gone.

Charizard stood in his place.

"I LIVE!!!!" he roared as he breathed a powerful blast of fire up high.

As they walked back to the Pokemon center, though in Ash and Charizard's case more like skipping while whistling Pikachu suddenly realized something.

"You know, it usually takes us a lot longer to get badges as fast as we've been doing lately.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Last year my adventure in Johto felt like it was three years long or something," said Ash.

"Ah, it doesn't matter how long this journey takes. The important part is that I'm finally regained my glory! Nothing can ruin this day!" said Charizard blissfully unaware of what was about to happen.

Without warning he was tackled from behind by a Blaziken!

Charizard staggered as he got up and his eyes widened when he realized who this Blaziken was.

"You!" he snarled as an epic battle began to unfold.

Meanwhile...

"Ugh, where am I?" groaned Bulbasaur waking up. "Last thing I remembered, Butterfree came out of nowhere and hit me with his Sleep Powder..."

He suddenly heard sounds of partying from a distance and looked around to see Prof Oak's lab from far away."

"Squirtle...you bastard! I'm going to kick your ass! And then I'll put you into rehab!"

Omake:The Poke Hangover

"Hello?" said Gardevoir picking up her cell phone.

"Gardevoir, it's Charizard," said the fire lizard.

"Charizard, where the hell are you guys?" she asked seriously.

"We lost Mewtwo," said Charizard in a embarassed voice.

"What?!" Gardevoir said incredously. "We're getting married in 5 hours!"

"Yeah," started Charizard nervously. "That's not going to happen."

2 days earlier...

"Ugghh, what happened last night," asked Squirtle walking up from a drug induced riot.

Suddenly he noticed a Luxray looking at him hungrily. "Oh crap!" he yelled running away from it.

"Hey, am I missing a tooth?" asked Pikachu opening his mouth. Charizard snickered at the sight of Pikachu's missing tooth.

Suddenly they all heard the sound of a baby crying.

"Who's baby is that?" asked Charizard pointing towards the tiny baby Pichu.

"Check it's collar or something, that usually works," said Squirtle.

"I looked everywhere, no one's seen Mewtwo," said Pikachu.

"Here's your car officer," said a Growlithe.

"Alright, everyone act cool and no one will be none the wiser," said Charizard. "Just get in and go."

Pikachu opened a door but it also slammed onto the Pichu's head, making it cry.

"Dude, you'd suck as a dad," said Squirtle.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" screamed Pikachu. "I lost a tooth, I married a Lopunny whore!"

"Yeah, but a nice Lopunny whore, in more ways than one," smirked Squirtle.

"Oi! She's my wife now!" yelled Pikachu.

".......Do you think she'd like a threesome?" asked Squirtle.

From the director of When Pokemon meet Wikipedia.

"Some men can't handle Vegas," said a Murkrow.

"The Poke Hangover"

"Primeape? What are you doing here?" asked Charizard.

"I'm here to kick Squirtle's ass," said Primeape nonchalently before he owned Squirtle with a Mega Punch to the face.

"Damn, that guy still has it," winced Pikachu.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Charizard started throwing punches after punches at Blaziken who followed with his own flurry of punches. Quickly they're fight started move from the sidewalk onto the streets were cars were driving.

Dozens of cars started crashing as they tried to avoid the two brawling Pokemon who continued to punch each other. However one car didn't move out of the way and crashed right into them, smashing them headfirst through the front window. The man inside screamed in terror as the two continued to punch each other which soon included pecking and biting.

The man continued to drive until they approached a moving train, trambling the car but somehow managed to send Charizard and Blaziken flying until they landed on top of the train. Though suffering mild injuries, both Pokemon were ready for more. They tackled each other, recovered and then Blaziken hit Charizard with a couple of super effective ThunderPunches in the face. Charizard quickly struck back with a slam of his fist on Blaziken's head, causing the chicken to flinch and bend down. Taking advantage of this, Charizard quickly struck Blaziken on the back mutliple times with his wings, picking on Blaziken's weakness to Flying attacks.

Blaziken eventually hit Charizard with a regular uppercut to the face followed by a roundhouse kick to the chest. The fire dragon staggered and then spun around and hit Blaziken hard with his tail, sending the chicken stumbling from the impact. Taking a mighty leap, he decked Blaziken which sent both of them of the train and tumbling while kicking and punching down a green hill. Before long they both fell off the hill and onto a glass ceiling over a boat. Paying no mind to the people screaming in horror around them, they continued beating the living shit out of each other.

Charizard grabbed a guitar and started smashing on Blaziken's head until there was nothing left of the guitar but splinters. Enraged, Blaziken tackled Charizard and wrestled him to the ground and started strangling him! Charizard gaged for a while and then punched Blaziken in the jaw, followed by a head smash to the face.

They both got up and Blaziken suddenly took a massive leap out out of the boat and jumped his way back into the city. Snarling, Charizard took flight and chased after him. Blaziken dodged all of Charizard's Flamethrowers and Dragonbreath's attacks as the fire lizard continued to chase him. Eventually their chase brought them to a airport. Just when he was closing in Blaziken to unleash a Seismic Toss, the chicken suddenly turned around and nailed Charizard with a brutal Sky Uppercut to the jaw that nearly send Charizard out of the air. Before he could fall down, Blaziken grabbed onto Charizard's shoulders and started spinning him downwards in his own version of a Seismic Toss.

Charizard tried to break free, but Blaziken's attack was higher and the fire lizard was smashed brutally into the ground with a knocked off version of his signature move.

It wasn't looking too good for Charizard now, he had a lot of cuts, bruises and other misc wounds on his body and his HP was low. However, that wasn't going to stop him and he stood up while firing a Flamethrower of defiance. The two Fire Pokemon then started pulling off Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee martial art style moves on each other until Blaziken pulled a dirty move and kneed Charizard in the crotch!

Charizard collapsed from the low blow and struggled to get back up to fight. Blaziken smirked and prepared to finish the mighty dragon off with a Focus Punch. However, Charizard saw an airplane's spinning jet engine approaching. Eyes wide, he ducked, confusing Blaziken until the chicken heard the spinning sound from behind him. He turned around but it was too late and he let out a defining sound of what a real life chicken would sound like. Blood splattered onto Charizard from the following beheading. Painfully getting himself back up, he slowly started to calmly walk back to his trainer and friends.

If he had stayed a while longer he would have noticed Blaziken's right leg started clenching together...

Eventually Charizard managed to get himself back to Ash who was in the same position when his fight with Blaziken started. "What happened?" was all Ash had to say.

"I got most of my honor back," said Charizard bluntly.

Meanwhile...

"Yeah, now this is a party!" said Squirtle. Somehow he had managed to get booze and some unidentified crack into the party and now it was going absolutely wild!

Butterfree who normally had an extreme aversion to females was randomly humping them all over the place. Currently he was doing Bayleef from the behind moaning,"That's a good little dinosaur, yes you are."

Squirtle smirked at this, glad that his early companion was able to get freaky with it, even if it was under the influence of alcohol. Speaking of old companions, Pidgeot was off to the side screwing Noctowl and several other Flying Pokemon in an all out orgy. Taping this all was Haunter who was unable to get high due to his ghostly biology but compensated by using a digital camcorder to record the night's events as blackmail material.

"And to think, this wouldn't be possible if that stiff in the mud sheriff Bulbasaur was here," he said smugly.

"Your right, which is a good reason I'm here, frat boy," said Bulbasaur.

"Hmm?!" was all Squirtle said before Bulbasaur slugged him in the face with a Vine Whip.

"Oi! What was that for?!" yelled Squirtle angrily clutching his head.

"For?! Look at all the chaos and anarchy around this place! It's one thing to have a fun party, but you've completely gone over the edge and have dredged this place into insanity!" I'm sorry, but I'm bringing you in," said Bulbasaur solemly.

"Me? You think you can actually beat me?!" challenged Squirtle taking out his sunglasses and putting them on.

"I don't need to have a type advantage over you to win," said Bulbasaur. "I've always been stronger than you and you know why? Cause I'm the hero here, and your the villain."

"Ha! Hero, you say? Fool, there are no heroes in this world! Only grey areas between good and wrong! Though, if you truly insist, _hero_, come and face me once and for all!" yelled Squirtle powerfully.

"As you wish," said Bulbasaur calmly. "And just so you know...I've learned a new move while you've been gone."

Squirtle let out a roar and charged towards Bulbasaur who hunched over with his bulb facing Squirtle. Suddenly Bulbasaur started glowing green and with a stomp of his left front foot, summoned huge, thick, spiky thorns from the ground and launched them towards Squirtle to beat him into submission.

"Heh, and they said first stage starter Pokemon couldn't use their Elemental Hyper Beam," smirked Bulbasaur.

"Now, one last thing before I restablish order," said Bulbasaur. He used Vine Whip and snatched Squirtle's sunglasses and put them on his face.

"There, now all I need is a cowboy hat, and my sheriff look is complete," he said with a look of supreme superiority.

Meanwhile...

After Ash took Charizard to the Pokemon Center for much needed he started to wonder where his next Gym battle would be.

"Well, according to the manuel, the closest Gym would be Dewford Island," said Mewtwo reading the said manuel. "But it seems like we'll have to board a ferry to get there."

"Or maybe Lapras can take us, I'm sure she'd like that," said Ash.

"Just like when we were going through the Orange Islands," said Pikachu.

After Charizard was healed up, Ash contacted Prof Oak who looked exhausted for some reason. "Hey Prof. Oak, are you alright?"

He groaned and said,"I'm afraid your Squirtle has been up to quite a bit of mischief recently." He then informed Ash of the party Squirtle pulled. "A man, I can't believe Squirtle would do such a thing," said Ash in embarassment and shame.

"Well, luckily your Bulbasaur was able to put a stop to the madness and everything is back to relatively normal, though some of the Pokemon are still high and boozed up from the drugs and alcohol. Though fortunately your Lapras, Muk, and Cyndaquil did not seem to get any," said the professor.

"Well that's good, and speaking of Lapras, can you send her over? I can send over my Tailow over in exchange," said Ash holding out Tailow's Poke Ball.

In a couple of minutes the exchange was done and Lapras was now in Ash's party. After Ash introduced Lapras to the rest of his Pokemon he decided to sleep before it started getting too late.

Next morning...

"Ughhh, what happened last night?" groaned Butterfree. "I took four drinks and it was all blank after that..."

He turned to his left and saw Bayleef sleeping next to him. He stared for a moment and screamed," AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Scene break

Ash had quite an interesting day today. First after exiting the Pokemon Center he had helped a Devon worker retrieve some goods stolen by a member of Team Aqua. Along the way he also rescued a Wingull named Peeko that had been held hostage by the Aqua grunt and returned it to it's trainer Mr. Briney. Afterwords he returned the goods back to the Devon worker he took him to see his boss Mr Stone and got a Pokenav as a reward. He also was asked to deliver a letter to a man named Steven Dewford and deliver certain goods to Captain Stern in Slateport City.

Ash was more than happy to do this, for it just fit his schedule and as Pikachu pointed out, no matter how many errands Ash had to do, he still managed to get his goals done in time.

Currently he was on Lapras's back with Pikachu napping by his side and with Mewtwo meditating from behind. In Ash's hands he was looking at the map inside the Pokenav that would prevent him from (mostly) getting lost along the way.

It was nighttime when they arrived at Dewford Island and Ash decided to sleep for the night before he would battle for his next badge and deliver the letter tommorow.

Ash and his yellow Pokemon were fast asleep but for some reason, Mewtwo was unable to sleep. He couldn't help but feel like something was near, something familiar.

_'Hi!'_ said a voice mentally. Mewtwo recognizing said silently in a telepathic form,_'Mew?'_

_'Yep, look outside the window!'_ said Mew.

Mewtwo craned his head up to see Mew waving her hand at him from behind the top window.

Quietly teleporting himself outside, he looked at his progenator and said,_'It's good to see you again Mew, but what are you doing out here in Hoenn? I thought you were with the rest of the legendaries?'_

_'I am, but I'm not here for a social visit, I came to tell you something,'_ said Mew suddenly setting more serious.

_'What is it?'_ asked Mewtwo knowing how important this must be.

_'Celebi's been having visions of the future, from what she's seen, it seems that Groudon and Kyogre are going to rise again,'_ said Mew grimly.

Mewtwo was concerned by this but was confused by the names of the two Pokemon. _'I don't think I've heard of those Pokemon before.'_

_'Probably because they're from here in Hoen, but it's mostly because you weren't around all those millenium ago,'_ said Mew.

Next morning...

"Great, we're all set now," said Ash, preped up for his next gym battle.

"Hey Pikachu, are you ready to challenge the Dewford Gym?" "You bet! Let's go!" said Pikachu. They took off running with Mewtwo tiringly flying behind them.

He yawned and muttered,"Sometime's I hate having cat characteristics." 'What Mew said is truly troublesome. I can only hope that their revival doesn't bring doom to the world.

In no time at all they arrived at the Dewford Gym and Ash quickly knocked on the door. "Hello, is anyone there?"

Suddenly the door flew right open and knocked Ash away into Mewtwo, knocking them both to the ground as several people with surf boards came running through.

"Suprise attacks, you never know when they're gonna happen," said Mewtwo.

"Dude!' said a voice catching Ash and Mewtwo's attention. "Not the best place to be taking a nap on your own Pokemon like that."

"I know, it was a accident," said Ash getting of his psychic Pokemon. "Hey, do you know where the Gym leader is? I'm looking for him."

"No way! I'm him! I'm Brawly the Dewford Gym. Are you here to challenge me little man?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ash from Pallet Town."

"Sorry dude, no can do. You see right up until yesterday, the onshore scene was totally gnarly with some really wicked wavage with some really wicked wavage. But today, there's a radical vasshow just off shore! So come on back tommorow. Hey surfs up!" Brawly then left with his surfer fangirls following behind him. Ash and his two Pokemon only stared with confusion.

"Ash, I may understand human english, but I barely understood anything that came out of that person's mouth," said Mewtwo.

"Me neither," said Ash.

"I can," said Pikachu.

"Really? How?" asked Mewtwo wondering how Pikachu could understand something so complex.

"Let's just say I know how to surf and let's leave it at that," said the yellow mouse.

"Grr, I can't believe that guy! And after I got so psyched up for our battle!" said Ash in irritation.

"Well, at least we can use this opportunity to give Steven his letter, Mr. Stone said that Steven might be in Granite Cave," said Mewtwo.

"Yeah, I guess we might," said Ash taking out his Pokenav. "Hey, it's not that far off from here! We can go there now, and if what Mr. Stone said is right, then Steven is supposed to be a really strong trainer."

Meanwhile...

"Curse you Bulbasaur," growled Squirtle. After his plan for widespread partying had been foiled by sheriff Bulbasaur, he had been placed in the equivalant of a Pokemon rehab facility until his fondess for drugs, wild parties, and general frat boyness was gone.

Currently he was using a spoon to try and dig himself out and towards freedom. It didn't work.

"I just need to wait for a good opportunity to show itself it to me," he muttered walking around in his room.

He touched a part of a wall by random and stopped as it suddenly started buckling under the weight of his hand. Grinning widely he said,"Ask and you shall receive." He blasted the area with a Water Gun, breaking it open and he jumped out of there.

The alarms in the facility blared and soon the asylum workers started chasing Squirtle with restraints for dangerous patients. As Squirtle slid his way on his shell by a corner he saw a snack machine with with several soft drinks in it.

Smashing it open with a kick, Squirtle grabbed a Pepsi can from it and then pulled out a Frazz Pop from his shell. He opened it and slammed it onto the can, shaking it roughly. With his makeshift grenade he leered at his pursuers and roared,"See you in hell, Arkham Asylum wannabe's!"

He threw the bomb at them and then turned and dashed his way out of the door. As he did, his weapon combusted and let out a huge explosion that enveloped the building and sent Squirtle flying from shockwave. "AAAHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" he screamed.

"Nah, that wouldn't work," said Squirtle, revealing that was all just a fantasy sequence.

Omake 3:Charizard vs the Log: Round 2

"Are you finished training?" asked Mewtwo.

"Just a sec, Mewtwo," said Charizard. Glaring at his second mortal enemy he said,"All right, you stupid log, I'll show you!"

WILD LOG APPEARED! IT'S AT LEVEL 100!

"Oh come on," said Charizard, for his level was 56.

LOG USED ROCK WRECKER!

"Oh son of a-GAAAAGGGHHHH!!!!" he yelled from the tremendous 4 X effective attack coming off a huge attack stat.

Later...

"So Charizard," started Bayleef. "How was-"

Don't. Say. ANYTHING!" growled Charizard who was almost completely in a body cast.

Well, that was fun. Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which one of Ash's current nonevolved Pokemon will make a big jump all the way to his final stage. Which one is it you ask? I'll give you a hint, Steven has a hand in it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Ash and his Pokemon were by the sea side fishing. A short while ago a old man 'cough James' had offered to lend his fishing rods to Ash. Our young hero seeing the opportunity to catch some new water Pokemon took him up on his offer.

Currently he had Mewtwo and Charizard by his side with fishing poles of their own since they were physically large and strong enough to pull up a Pokemon up towards them.

"So when will we be getting a tug?" asked Mewtwo, a stranger to fishing.

"Be patient, fishing is a waiting game," said Charizard calmly while wearing a Gilligan hat.

Suddenly his pole started getting a tug on it. "Yes! My patience is about to pay of!" he yelled as he reeled in....a Magikarp.

It flopped helplessly as everyone sweatdropped.

"Err," started Charizard looking slightly embarrassed. "Do you want it Ash?"

"I think I'll try training a Magikarp to be a Gyarados another day." said Ash.

Charizard threw the Magikarp ungracefully back into the ocean and they continued waiting until Mewtwo got something.

"Feel's like it's something very heavy," grunted Mewtwo trying hard to reel it in which was a feat in it self since Mewtwo didn't have opposable thumbs.

Unbeknownst to him, his line got attached to Team Rocket's submarine who were preparing to unleash a sneak attack.

"Finally, after 9 episodes of low screen time and consistent butt monkery, we finally get our moment of triumph!" yelled Jessie in a crazed voice. Or so she thought...

Mewtwo then choose that moment to reel in his fish using his Psychic attack but for some reason he ended up overdoing it and sent the Magikarp submarine flying over their heads into the sky!

"GRAGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR EMPTY PROMISES AND CONTINUED ABUSE OF US, ULTRAMAN NEXUS!" bellowed James.

"What are you going to do about it," said the disembodied voice of the author.

"I'LL TELL YAH WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO, WE QUIT!" yelled Meowth.

"You can't quit, cause I have your contract!" said the author.

"CURSE YOU!" the rockets yelled as they blasted off into the distance.

"Damn, that might have been a Magikarp, but boy if it had evolved..."said Charizard.

"You do realize that that was Team Rocket in they're submarine, right?" asked Mewtwo.

"Huh? Really? Then that means..." started Ash.

"Exactly," said Mewtwo.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier then?" asked Pikachu.

"It would have been rude to have just taken the rods and then immediately blast them off," said Mewtwo shrugging.

Soon, Ash finally got a tug on his line, and from the looks of it a big one too.

"Whoa, hey guys help me out here!" yelled Ash his line started pulling him down. "Ash, just hang on, and pull!" said Charizard as he grabbed his trainer by the belly and pulled hard, sending up a Tentacruel!

"That's a Water type you don't see everyday," commented Pikachu as the Tentacruel thrashed around angrily.

Ash stared at the Tentacruel for while, debating whether or not he wanted to catch it. Suddenly something clicked in his memories. "Misty," he whispered.

"Hey guys," said Ash suddenly sounding determined. "I've made up my mind and I want to catch that Tentacruel!"

"Got it," said Charizard and Pikachu who fired a Flamethrower and Thunderbolt at the Tentacruel, easily knocking it out of commission.

"All right, go Pokeball!" yelled Ash throwing the ball at Tentacruel and capturing it. Then it glowed and vanished towards Prof Oak's lab.

"Well, that's another for you, Ash but why did you want to catch it?" asked Pikachu. "A Tentacruel isn't the usual kind of Pokemon you'd normally catch.

"Actually, I'm planning on giving it as a present to Misty when I next see her," said Ash.

Charizard's eyes widened for a moment and then he smirked victoriously. "Heh, I knew one day you'd realize it."

"Just took you all this time though," said Pikachu frowning and smirking at the same time.

Ash was confused and said,"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing, other than the fact you've finally realized your feeling's for Misty," said Charizard nonchalantly.

"My feelings for....HUH?! he screamed looking embarrassed.

Waving his hands in denial he yelled,"You've got it all wrong, I'm just giving it to her because she's always wanted one!"

Mewtwo floated off to the side and said,"I'm not going to get involved in this."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Pikachu. "If I recall you have a bit of a habit for sometimes giving your Pokemon away to people in certain circumstances, but you've never given her or Brock one."

"That's because we were all traveling together back then, there would be no point!" said Ash nervously.

"Please, your just too embarrassed to admit," smirked Charizard.

"Just drop it!" yelled Ash, exasperated. "Now, let's just go to Granite Cave and give Steven his letter already!"

"Would it be alright if I stayed here and did some some more fishing?" asked Mewtwo. "I can catch more Pokemon for you if you wish."

"Sure," said Ash handing Mewtwo two spare Pokeballs and his Pokedex. "And while I'm at it, I'll let out Trecko, Ralts, and Lapras out to enjoy the sunshine."

He let the rest of his Pokemon and then made his way to Granite Cave with Pikachu and Charizard by his side.

"Hey Ash, I just thought of something, do you think the Hoenn League's gonna be different this year from the Johto one?" asked Charizard.

"Hmm, I don't know, come to think of it, I'm not sure where the heck it is?" said Ash frowning.

"Don't worry, you can ask where it is at the Pokemon center," said Pikachu reassuringly. They passed a corner and Pikachu suddenly asked,"Speaking of the Hoenn League, what other POkemon ae you gonna use there, Ash?"

"Good question," said Ash. "My teams gets changed around often it feels kinda like I only have you guys and Mewtwo with me..."

"Maybe you should think about adding three others that you can train long term for Hoenn," said Charizard.

"Yeah, I've got a Electric, Fire, and Psychic type, maybe I should add a Grass, and Water type."

"That leaves Bulbasaur, Bayleef, and Treecko for grass, and Squirtle, Totodile, and Lapras for water," said Pikachu. "Though I think you'll have to wait until Squirtle's finished rehab."

"Hmm, I think I'll go with Treecko and Totodile, but I'm not sure who'll fit the final slot," said Ash.

"Maybe Haunter or perhaps Heracross?" offered Charizard. Suddenly a Hariyama appeared from out of nowhere and blocked they're way. "Hey! We need to pass here!" yelled Charizard.

"Hell no, you ain't passing here, this my turf," said the Hariyama.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" challenged Pikachu.

Suddenly dozens of Aron's and Lairon's dug their way out of the ground and leered at Ash and his two Pokemon.

".......................... oh boy," squealed Pikachu.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" grimaced Ash.

"Stand back, guys I'll take care of this," said Charizard cracking his knuckles. "I"m Charizard, kicker of ass, and I'm here to save the day!"

The Aron's charged and lunged at Charizard, biting him with their teeth like crazy monkies but Charizard breathed fire on them, knocking them out easily due to they're lower level and weakness to fire.

"Did you really think they would do any significant damage or even beat me?" asked Charizard in a sarcastic voice.

"Actually no, cause I'm going to do that!" said Hariyama who suddenly revealed he was wearing a costume and underneath was Blaziken!

"Ah, crap!" said Charizard. "Hey, wait a minute, I thought your head was cut off! How the hell are you still alive?!"

"Let's just say some things are better left unsaid," said Blaziken shuddering slightly. "Anyways, enough talking, I'm gonna bloody freaking kill you this time!"

"No, this time I'm putting you down for good!" roared Charizard.

Before they could begin their epic, bonecrushing and unbelievably awesome fight, Ash interveened.

"Hey wait a minute, what the heck are you two fighting about anyways?"

Charizard and Blaziken both blinked and the fire dragon said,"Hey, he's got a point, what are we fighting about again?"

"Now that you mention it, I've completely forgot," said Blaziken suddenly looking sheepish. "Was it something about a girl you liked?"

"No, the only person for me is Charla and she's all the way in Johto in the Charicific Valley," said Charizard.

"These fight's are getting ridicoulous, look, I just hope I didn't hurt you," said Blaiziken.

"Nah, I'm okay, I'm okay," said Charizard.

"You know what, let me make it up to you, I'll buy you a cold one," said Blaziken.

"Well that sounds nice, but it'll have to be later, I gotta my trainer here find someone," said Charizard.

"All right, see yah!" said Blaziken waving as he ran out of the cave.

The trio continued to walk around until they saw a man with silver hair digging away at something with a Aron by his aside.

"Hey excuse me!" said Ash getting the man's attention. "Are you Steven by any chance?"

"Why yes, I am," he said.

Ash pulled out a letter from his backpack and handed it to him. "Your father asked me to deliver this to you," Ash said.

"Ah, thank you! And I believe your name is..."

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and these are some of my Pokemon, Pikachu and Charizard."

"Pleasure to meet you all," said Steven.

"So what are you doing in here anyways?" asked Ash.

"I came here to find the rare stones that are said to be inside of Granite Cave," explained Steven.

"Rare stones huh? Maybe my Charizard can help, he knows Iron Tail," offered Ash.

"Perfect timing, I've been trying to break open this stone here, but it's quite thick, I think it may hide a stone inside," said Steven gesturing to a large piece of stone.

"No problem, Charizard, use your Iron Tail on that rock!" commanded Ash.

Charizard grunted and slammed his glowing white tail on the rock, shattering it and revealing a shiny blue orb like stone in it. Along side it was another stone was purplish dark in color.

"Excellent, A Dawn and Dusk stone! Thank you Ash!" said Steven picking them up.

They all make they're way out the way and onto the perch side where the rest of his Pokemon were. Only there was one key difference...

"Ralts! You've..." started Ash.

Evolved? Yes, master Ash," said Kirlia downcastingly. "And in a rather feminine form, as well. My sister would laugh herself to lunacy if she saw me now..."

"We managed to catch Corphish up here that Ralts battled and won against," explained Mewtwo. "He then evolved into a Kirlia."

Steven suddenly remembered something from his old travel's and said,"Ash, by any chance is your Kirlia is a male?"

"Yeah, he is. But I have a female Ralts back at Prof. Oak's lab," said Ash.

Steven took out the Dawn stone and said,"In a region called Sinnoh, male Kirlia's have the ability to evolve into a branch form called Gallade which are incredibly strong physical fighters.

Kirlia perked up at this and said,"My word! My father was a Gallade who told me stories of how a rare blue colored stone would the men of our kind evolve into great warriors."

"This Dawn stone has the power to make your Kirlia evolve into a Gallade, that is if it's alright with you two?" asked Steven.

"Um, do you want to evolve Kirlia?" Ash asked. Kirlia gave a nod of approval and Steven bent down and let Kirlia touch the stone, causing him to glow white.

First he grew to a size of 5 03. His lower body became more rounded with strong legs. Two red horn like protusions stuck out of his chest and back. His arms became green colored and resembled swords and on his head grew a gladiator like helmet.

"Finally, I have become a man!" Gallade stated proudly.

Meanwhile...

Bulbasaur relaxed as he enjoyed the brief amount of peace and quiet that came with Squirtle's incarceration/intervention. Now that the Pokemon were all settled down and normalcy had come, he could finally just sit down and just take it easy...

"Hey there, Bulbasaur!" said Squirtle.

Bulbasaur's eyes bugged out and he turned to see Squirtle behind with a smirk and sunglasses on his face. "Yo."

"Oi, I thought you were rehabilation!" yelled Bulbasaur.

"No, it was the loony bin," corrected Squirtle.

"It was a rehabilation center to help you come to terms with your inane behavior," said Bulbasaur trying to be calm.

Squirtle grinned and said,"It was a rehabilation center to help you come to terms with your inane behavior."

Bulbasaur glared and said,"Okay, you are not going to play that game with me!"

"Okay, you are not going to play that game with me!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Your such a child!"

"Your such a child!"

"I'm gay!"

"Good for you."

"CRAP!"

Back with Ash...

Ash made his way back the Pokemon center after saying his good byes to Steven to switch in his Tentacruel to give to Misty. However he was disappointed to find out that for some reason the teleporter in Prof Oak's lab was out of order and wouldn't be repaired until next week.

So Ash decided to spend the rest of the day training Gallade on how to use his new found physical strength. Currently he had taught him Night Slash and Leaf Blade respectively but was having trouble teaching him Psycho Cut. Gallade managed to fire several Psycho Cutters by nightfall but it would a while before he completely mastered the technique.

However Charizard was busy with other matters as he went to get that drink Blaziken promised. Since Pikachu and Mewtwo needed to get out in more social situations they tagged along. When they returned, Charizard, Blaziken, and Pikachu were all badly beaten up and had dragged a drunken Mewtwo along with them.

"What happend?" asked Ash.

"Well, in a nut shell, Pikachu tried to hit on a Lopunny, but her Slaking pimp daddy tried to kick his ass, but Mewtwo here who was drunk punched him in the face and he sicked his mafia goons on us," said Charizard.

The next morning...

"Hang in there Gallade!" yelled Ash. Currently he was in the middle of his gym battle against Brawly and each trainer had one Pokemon left to battle. Ash had sent his Pikachu against Machop and managed to score a win but had a difficult time against Brawly's Makuhita who then evolved into Hariyama and pulverized Pikachu. Now he sent his evolved Gallade in battle against Hariyama.

"Quick, Gallade, hit Hariyama with a Leaf Blade now!" yelled Ash.

Gallade's left arm glowed green and he slashed/struck Hariyama in the chest with the attack, but with his training he easily absorbed the blow.

"Nice try, little man, Hariyama, use Arm Thrust!" commanded Brawly.

Hariyama started assaulting Gallade with barrages of powerful blows to the body that hurt Gallade considerably despite his resistance to Fighting moves.

"Gallade, are you alright?" said Ash.

"I'm fine, master Ash. Have no fear, I shall emerge victorious from this fray!" said Gallade confidently.

"Time to really let him have it, Hariyama, Seismic Toss!" commanded Brawly.

Hariyama grabbed Gallade in a bear hug and leapt into the air to deliver a brutal air pile driver on Gallade. However at that moment Ash saw his chance for an attack.

"Gallade, use Teleport and get onto the ground!" yelled Ash.

Gallade grunted and vanished onto the ground as Hariyama continued to fall towards the ground. "Now, use Psycho Cut!" commanded Ash.

By chance, he managed to fire the slicing energy blade that somehow went off his attack stat and landed a super effective hit on Hariyama's back sending the Pokemon sprawling down onto the ground.

"It ain't over yet bro, Hariyama use Focus Punch and knock that Gallade out!" said Brawly.

Hariyama's left fist glowed as he charged towards Gallade for would probably a near knock out hit with Gallade's low physical defenses until Ash quickly thought of a way to block it.

"Gallade, grab that fist in a scissor fold, now!" Ash yelled.

The blade warrior stood his ground and caught the incoming fist with impressive strength in a grapple that Hariyama struggled to break free off.

"Now, spin Hariyama around and give him a Seismic Toss!" commanded Ash.

"Very well sir, I may not be able to perform sir Charizard's own version of it, but I am more than capable of improvising!" yelled Gallade after spinning around Hariyama for a few rounds and throwing him hard over his shoulder onto the ground, knocking him out.

"Hariyama is unable to battle!" the referee called. "The winner is Ash Ketchum is of Pallet Town!"

"All right, you did it Gallade!" said Ash.

"Was there ever any real doubt, sir?" said Gallade with a smile.

"Ash," said Brawly. "That was totally intense bro, you sure are something!" He extended his hand out to show a badge. "I believe that you've earned this."

Ash took it and said,"Yes, I won a Knuckle Badge!"

"Three down, five more to go!" cheered Pikachu.

"Success!" said Gallade.

Well, that's all for now. And Yes, I DO plan on making this a Pokeshipping. Eventually. At the end of Hoenn. Or Maybe in the Battle Frontier.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

"Whew, we made it," said Ash. After they had helped a trainer reconcile with his Swampert on an abandoned boat they had made they're way to Mauville when it started raining heavily.

"Thanks for the ride, Lapras, return," said Ash who quickly returned the water Pokemon back to her Pokeball. "C'mon, we gotta find some shelter or a Pokemon Center!"

After some crazy searching later...

"GAH! Dry land!" yelled Pikachu who shook himself dry to get rid of the water.

"Achoo!" sneezed Ash. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna catch a cold."

"Hey wait, I just remembered something," said Pikachu suddenly giving Mewtwo a look. "Didn't you once actually make a storm that could destroy the world?"

"Yes," said Mewtwo uncomfortably from remembering that dark part of his past. "Your point?"

"Why didn't you make it so it would be sunny or something?"

"......................To be perfectly honest, I forgot."

Next day...

"I feel like Snorlax sat on my head," groaned Ash who had indeed caught a cold.

"Oh boy, please tell me your Recover move can fix diseases," pleaded Pikachu.

Mewtwo shook his head and said,"It only heals wounds, not illness."

"Don't worry, I'll be completely fine in 3 to 4 days," said Ash. "Anyways, I gotta go give Capt. Stern his parts now and..."

"Uh-uh, you can't go walking around in this condition!" said Pikachu.

"Fine, I got another idea."

"Why am I doing this?" asked Charizard.

"Because your the only one among us right now who can comfortably support Ash on your back," said Pikachu. "Besides, you did it for a while after Ash got stabbed by Scyther, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," said Charizard.

"There it is!" said Ash pointing towards a building. They entered and found out that Capt Stern was in a nearby museum. Annoyed, Charizard prepared to start flying to the location when a voice said,"Hey Ash, is that you?"

They turned and saw Brendan walking over to them, with his Marshtomp now a Swampert. "I thought I saw you, how's it been?"

"Oh, hey Brendan, it's been pretty good...ACHOO!"

Brendan winced and said,"You were out in the rain or something, huh?"

"Yeah, anyways, I've got to deliver some parts to Capt Stern over at the museum and then I can go get some rest," said Ash.

"Want me to show you where it is?"

"Sure."

"Okay then, hold onto your Charizard and follow me, Flygon, I choose you!" said Brendan releasing an also evolved Flygon and took on it's back.

In no time at all they found and entered the musuem and finally found Capt Stern. "Ah, those must be the parts I ordered from Mr. Stone of Devon," said the Captain. "Thank you! Now can prepare for the expedition now."

Suddenly two men in Team Aqua came up the stairs and shouted,"Freeze! We've got invisible guns and we're not afraid to use them!"

"What! Who are you people?!" Capt. Stern demanded.

"We're Team Aqua, now hand those parts over or we'll pump you full of invisible lead!"

Capt Stern did the manly thing and balked and ran behind Ash and Brendan. "You two are trainers right? You've got to help me!"

"Fine, Mewtwo get ready to battle!" Ash yelled and then sneezed.

"Gardevoir, let's go!" said Brendan.

He released a shiny female looking Pokemon that appeared by Mewtwo's side. He took one look at her his eyes widened. For some reason, his heartbeat seemed to rise and he forced himself to look away.

"Heh, fool, my Carvanaha can take both of those Pokemon down, go!" said the first grunt. "Zubat, go!" said the second one.

Mewtwo quickly reacted without a order and shot two Shadow Balls at them, knocking them out with serious boo boos.

"Ahh! We got beat by kids!" the first yelled in horror. "Now what? If we don't get those parts, we're in for it!" said the second one.

"I suggest you two leave, before you end up in the same position as your Pokemon," warned Mewtwo, a Shadow Ball forming in his right hand.

The two recalled their Pokemon and ran away like chicken's with their heads cut off.

"Whew, that was close, thank you for your help," said Capt Stern.

"No problem," said Ash.

They exited the museum and Brendan said,"So where you heading to now, Ash?"

"Well, I think I'll go to Mauville City for my next badge if this cold doesn't stop me..."

"Cool, I'm heading back over to Lavaridge Town to see the Charizard tournament in a couple of weeks."

Ash blinked and got excited. "Charizard tournament?"

"You mean you don't know? Considering you do have a Charizard of your own... Anyways it's a special event held only every five years. "It's when Charizard trainers from all over come to compete against each and the winner of the whole thing gets a Master Ball!" said Brendan.

"Wow, that sounds incredible!" said Ash. Suddenly Charizard's Pokeball opened on it's own to let out the dragon like Pokemon. "A tournament exclusively for my kind only?! Hell yeah! I'm ready for it!"

"Well if we're both going there, how about we travel together for a while then?" offered Brendan.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Sure, I used to travel around with two friends of mine, Brock and Misty. Though that was until they had to go back to they're Gyms."

They departed for Route 110 soon, which Ash on Charizard's back who was more than happy to comply with his good mood. They stopped for camp and so Ash could recover fully from his cold which seemed to be doing better. As they did so, Brendan let out the rest of his Pokemon, Swampert, Flygon, Vigoroth Gardevoir, Grovyle, and suprisingly the Blaziken that had been fighting with Charizard randomly the past couple of weeks.

Charizard sparred in a friendly match with Blaziken, Treecko hung out with his evolved form, Lapras swam in a nearby river with Swampert, but Mewtwo was transfixed on Gardevoir.

Concerned, Gallade walked over to his fellow Psychic Pokemon and said,"I say Mewtwo, are you alright? You seem to have something on your mind."

"....It's nothing," he said.

Gallade of course didn't believe it and said,"Oh don't be stubborn, I take it you are enamored with that lady Gardevoir, obviously."

He looked away and said,"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, if you are interested in her than perhaps you should pursue her. Though you may wish to know her first to see what kind of personality she posseses," said Gallade.

"Fine, I'll take the initiative," said Mewtwo walking over to her. "Excuse me," he said politely.

Gardevoir turned her gaze over to him and smiled. "Yes, good sir?" she said in a soft british accent.

"...............Do you like Mudkips?"

"Pardon?"

"Nevermind!" yelled Mewtwo flying away from her. Gallade sighed and said,"Poor man, while Butterfree fears women, Mewtwo has no knowledge how to talk with women."

Pikachu went up to him and said,"Wait a minute, isn't she part of your evolutionary line? Why don't you go for her?"

Samurai esque music suddenly came into sound. Gallade seemed to have put on a traditional black samurai outfit from out of nowhere and struck a pose with a blade. "I am a noble samurai with a master of my own. I cannot bond myself with any woman, for it would only lead to heartbreak and tradgedy. Along with finally...SEPPUKU!"

"Really?"

"All right, she'd remind a lot of my sister when she fully evolves, and I can't kiss a face that looks like her, shiny or not. It's just not done."

Meanwhile...

Squirtle sighed as he relaxed on the grass beneath him. "I can't believe the transport thingy is still broken."

"Well, if you hadn't broken it in the first place, you wouldn't be in this situation, would you?" said Bulbasaur.

"How about I take you over to Ash then?" said a voice.

They turned and saw the author of the story, Ultraman Nexus drinking a Mountain Dew. "Oh no," muttered Bulbasaur. "Your going to make us suddenly go to Ash's side for some generic or stupid reason, right?"

"Fine then, don't become part of the movie," said Ultraman Nexus.

"Movie?" asked Squirtle.

"Yeah, the story has progressed to the point that I've found a spot to interlap it with the Pokemon movie that had Jirachi in it," explained the author.

"Sweet, and advanced generation movie with all three kanto starters!" smirked Squirtle.

"Fine, at least I'm the only one in the movie who can pull of his own elemental hyper beam," smirked Bulbasaur as well.

"Hey wait a minute, how did you learn it? I think you've got a strong enough bond as one of the requirements but you aren't fully evolved yet!"

"I used an Action Replay on him," said the author.

"That explains it then, hey can you give me Hydro Cannon then?" asked Squirtle.

"Done," said Ultraman Nexus whipping out a Nintendo DS with Action Replay attached. "Squirtle...learned...Hydro Cannon...finished!"

"Yes! Now for some payback." Squirtle took aim at Bulbasaur as a blue sphere formed in his mouth. A huge torrent of water was fired at incredible pressure at Bulbasaur who calmly raised gigantic vines out of the ground and formed it into a shield using Frenzy Plant.

"Rats," grumbled Squirtle.

"Anyways, let's get going on the Squirtle Mobile, Mark 2," said Ultraman Nexus making a giant even more pimped out Squirtle-like car appear out of thin air.

"Shouldn't it be the Squirtle Mobile Mark 1?" asked Bulbasaur. "You already introduced it in Pokemon:Love Hina Edition."

"Yeah, but I've already made three version of it already," said Ultraman Nexus waving his hand.

"Why?" asked Squirtle a bit nervously.

"No particular reason," laughed the author. "Now Pokebots, transform and roll out!"

"Rolling," said Squirtle as he and Bulbasaur entered the car with the author.

-------------------------Pokemon the Movie:Jirachi Wish Maker...................

Coming soon...

Squirtle ran up to the screen and yelled,"WTF man! How could you end it like this?"

"I wanted to write the movie in a brand fic story."

"Well, you better do some omakes or something to increase the page length," said Squirtle.

"Fine, here are some I've been thinking of. First up is the song "Two Perfect Girls" that I'm making for a amv on youtube. Guess who I'm using in it?"

"Brock? Or maybe Ash?" guessed Squirtle.

"Nope, it'll be Mewtwo and his perfect girls are the Gardevoir that Brendan has, and the Gardevoir Ash's Ralts will eventually evolve into. They're names will be Amber and Ai, after Mewtwo's childhood friend in both the english and japanese versions. Here we go!"

Omake 1:Mewtwo's Two Perfect Girls

Amber, oh Amber.

Ai, oh Ai.

A one woman's man is what I want to be, but there's two perfect girls for me.

Hey, hey, whoa oh, hey hey, whoa oh!

Amber, can't you see? You can lock me up in a Masterball and throw it away!

Ai, my heart psy's for you! When I see your face, my mind goes numb.

This can't go on, enough is enough! I gotta pick one no matter how tough!

It's time for eeny meeny-miny-mo...wait a second!

WAIT A SECOND!

What's that Lopunny's name?

I just gotta know, I just gotta know!

Amber, oh Amber. Ai, oh Ai.

A one woman's man is what I want to be, but there's two perfect girls for me.

Omake 2: Pikachu's other secret identity.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Ash seeing a bunch of people gathering around a computer.

"Check out this clip!" one of them said. Ash went over to it and saw a Pikachu dressed in a ketchup themed costume whip out a sign that said "I'm Ass Ketchup"

"PIKACHU!"


	11. Intermission:Nicknames

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

"Hey guys, can I get your opinion on something?" asked Ash.

"Sure Ash, what is it?" said Pikachu.

"I was thinking that it was time I gave my Pokemon nicknames," said Ash.

Charizard spluttered and said,"Nicknames?"

"Yeah, Ritchie and Brendan give they're Pokemon nicknames so I guess I wanted to see what it was like," he explained.

"I suppose that would be alright," said Mewtwo. It could help give him a better sense of identity.

"Are you sure? The nickname's Ritchie gave his Pokemon weren't exactly very flattering. said Pikachu. "I mean he gave his Butterfree the name of "Happy" I wouldn't be suprised if the reason he still has it is because the female Butterfree thought he was gay!"

"Oh don't worry about that, I won't give you guys nickname's like that. Anyways your nickname's are as follow. Pikachu, Charizard, Mewtwo, Gallade, Treecko, and Lapras, you will all be known from now on as Mickey, Firestream, Psyfist, Blade, Tree Spirit, and Nessie."

"MICKEY! AS IN FROM DISNEY?"

"THAT'S NOT A REAL NAME AT ALL!"

"Ash, I attack with my mind and special attacks, I'm not adept using physical attacks!"

That's not exactly what you would call a warrior of justice but in a sense it makes sense for me..."

"Kid, just because I loved that tree that much..."

"I actually like that name!"

"Cmon guys, they're not that bad!"

Mickey, I mean Pikachu looked at Ash with a sour look on his face and said,"Ash, I'll accept that name but only if you accept being called "Ass Ketchup".

Ash fell down with anime tears falling down his face and cried,"It's Ketchum! Not Ketchup!"

"Know you know how it feels," sighed Pikachu.

Hope you all like this little short while I'm writing the movie fic. And yes, I have a Charizard in XD, and once had a Sceptile with those nicknames. I also have a shiny Lapras with that name too. I once nicknamed one of my physical mewtwo's that but I don't have any Pikachu's or a Gallade with nicknames.


	12. Jigglypuff snaps!

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon

We join our heroes as they continue on they're to Mauville City and Ash's next Gym badge. A few days ago the Pokemon transfer machine had been fixed and he switched over his new Feraligatr and Haunter for his Gallade and Lapras. He also was planning sent back his Sceptile to Prof Oak due to Bulbasaur needing help with some more rowdy Pokemon at the ranch.

But now they were wiping they're faces clean after getting scribbled on by Jigglypuff again. Ash had thought he had seen the last of the pink singer when she showed up again when he and Brendan were competing in a trick house when she appeared several times and sang them to sleep.

"Grr, Ash I think this has gone long enough," growled Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I'm doing the best I can to be a Pokemon Master," protested Ash.

"No, not that! Jigglypuff has been stalking us for the last two and a half years, thinking she can sing without us falling asleep! I say we do something about it!"

"Well, what do you suggest, give her singing lessons?" said Ash.

"No, I think you should catch her, and train her to stop causing trouble," said Pikachu.

"Isn't that a little mean? She just wants to be a star."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life being randomly scribbled on by a pink wannabe diva marshmellow?" asked Pikachu snarkishly.

"I guess you got a point. But how do we find her?"

"Hmm, maybe all we need is bait," thought Pikachu mischeviously.

Scene change

Jigglypuff was in a bad mood. Why was she in such a mood you may ask? Yet another group fell victim to her singing voice, why, _why _was it that everyone that heard her sing fell asleep! She wanted them to listen! She wanted to be a star! She wanted hundreds of millions of fans! She wanted a gajillion dollars! She wanted records! And privately she wanted her own tv show where she's a normal Pokemon by day, and a pop star sensation at night!

While grumbling to herself she suddenly heard an angry voice nearby.

"DAMMIT KAIRI! I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU WITH THE MAP!" screamed a very angry female Pikachu.

Kairi, a Squirtle nervously grinned and said,"C'mon, I'm a good navigator."

"Really? Cause our destination was from Celadon City to Fushia City. AND YOU'VE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO GET US LOST ALL THE WAY INTO THE MIDDLE OF HOENN! Chuka roared.

"But how could we have crossed the sea without even realizing it! We couldn't have been that lost!" defended Kairi.

"Wait a minute," said they're trainer Yuri. "If we're in Hoenn, then that means it summer time!" she cheered.

"And that means Yuri in a swimsuit!" grinned Kairi. He was then Thunderpunched on the head by Chuka.

"Hey, do you guys wanna hear me sing?" asked Jigglypuff running up to them. Before they could give a response she said,"You do? Okay then!"

She pressed her mic to her mouth and began to sing.

"Oh wow, a singing...turkey," said Yuri before she fell asleep.

"Hey, I think I'm on drugs again," muttered Kairi before he too fell asleep.

Jigglypuff then stopped singing and inflated angrily when she saw Yuri and Kairi snoozing, but deflated when she saw that Chuka stayed awake.

"Yay, someone else stayed awake and heard my award winning song!" she cheered.

"Award winning song? Dummy, that song would get you laughed at the academy awards," said Chuka. "Besides, your singing sucks!"

At that moment, something in Jigglypuff, resembling her sanity broke into pieces. Gone was her usual angry frown or cheerful smile, now there was crazed, screwed up expression as she started laugh maniacally.

Chuka irked an eyebrow and said,"Oi, what's the look? Don't make me-GAHHH!"

She was cut of as Jiggylpuff jammed her microphone right into her stomach, so forcefully it started to draw blood.

"Hehehehe!" Jiggylpufff said cackling psychotically. "Bet you didn't like that? Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? Hehehehe HAHAHAHAAHAH!"

She took of running erratically shouting,"I'm gonna mess up every last one of you! Starting with the one's WHO CAUSED THIS ALL!"

Chuka staggered as she rushed over to Yuri and took out something from her backpack. "Senzu beans, never leave home without it." 'chomp'

Meanwhile...

"And here's entry # 3, Pikachu!' said Ash.

Pikachu had come up with the idea of hosting a Poke Idol in the middle of the woods with Ash, Brendan, and Mewtwo as the judges.

With a mic in his hand, Pikachu was about to start a song when a loud voice screamed,"AHA!"

Everyone turned to see Jigglypuff and Ash ran down from his seat to face the pink demon. "Alright, Jigglypuff, we've been beating around the bushes about it for a long time, but it's time for to catch you!"

"Catch? Me? Hahahahaha! That's really funny! You know what else is funny? Me cutting out your rat's stomach and wearing it as a dress!" she sneered.

Ash blinked and said,"Is she on her period? Wait a minute, how do I even know what a period is?"

Pikachu tensed up with sparks flying from his checks as he assumed a fighting position. "Ash, I think she's gone insane!"

"Oh come on, she's just a little angry," defended Ash.

"Little? She's got a expression on her face that reminds me of Shion and Rena from Higurashi no naku koro ni and trust, they can be severe nightmare fuel for people!"

"Ah, never mind. Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu let out a powerful blast of electricity from his body at Jigglypuff who spun her marker around rapidly to block it!

"Hey, I didn't know she could that!" yelled Ash.

Jiggylpuff jumped and then decked Pikachu with a powerful Double Edge attack that knocked Pikachu flat on his back. Before Pikachu could try to get up, Jigglypuff started jabbing at him violently with her marker cackling,"Poke, poke, poke, poke, POKE, POKE, POKE!"

"Pikachu, try to shake her off!" Ash yelled.

Somehow, Pikachu managed to grab her marker, and throw the deranged marshmellow of off him. "Good, now try your Iron Tail!"

The electric mouse's tail glowed white as he jumped into the air to attack but Jigglypuff suddenly grabbed a handfull of dirt from the ground and hurled it at Pikachu who got some in his eyes, blinding him as his tail stopped glowing.

"Gah, that was a dirty move," growled Pikachu. "Not as dirty as this, rat boy!" Jigglypuff screeched.

With speed unexpected of her, Jigglypuff dashed towards Pikachu and launched a Mega Kick straight into Pikachu's crotch!

A howl rang throught the forest.

Scene break...

"Huh?" said Brock in confusion.

"Something wrong, Brock?" asked his brother Forrest.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that someone I know experienced a horrific fate..."

Scene break...

Jigglypuff giggled perversely to herself as Pikachu writhed in agony while Ash looked on with a devastated look on his face.

"You cheat! Your not supposed do that!" Ash yelled. "Pikachu doesn't have Anger Point as his Ability!"

"Oh sure, Ash, find a way to turn my suffering into a form of strength!" snarled Pikachu.

"Ooh! You didn't like that? I'm so sorry," apologized Jigglypuff, who then pulled out a huge machete out of nowhere! "I'LL JUST PREVENT YOU FROM EXPERIENCING THAT PAIN EVER AGAIN!"

"HOLY SHIT ON ARCEUS'S GREAT JUDGEMENT!" screamed Pikachu.

Knowing no other way to save his friend, Ash quickly pulled out a Pokeball he had not used in a **_very _**long time and yelled,"Pikachu, return!"

The ball let out a beam of red energy that enveloped Pikachu and materialized him inside of it. "Whew, that was really close," sighed Ash.

Glaring at Jigglypuff, Ash pulled out another Pokeball and said,"Jigglypuff, that was unforgivable! Now your gonna get it! Haunter, I choose you!"

He let out his ghost Pokemon who stuck out his tongue at Jigglypuff who smiled sweetly and said,"Let's put a smile on that face."

"Haunter, hit her with your Lick attack!"

"Aye aye, captain," said Haunter launching out his tongue at Jigglypuff and licking her face with it. Instead of being harmed by it, she grinned and stuck her machete right through Haunter's tongue!

"Ai ai ai ai!" The ghost howled in pain as green ectoplasm dribbled out of the wound. "hat's ot ollowed n he ules, s t?"

Jigglypuff giggled and formed a Shadow Ball in her free hand and threw it at Haunter who was knocked out by the super effective attack in a cloud of smoke and collapsed, tongue still hanging.

Ash clenched his teeth and returned Haunter back to his ball. "This isn't good."

"Want me to bail you out?" offered Brendan who looked like he was going to take a nap.

"No, I have an idea," smirked Ash. "I'm gonna do something that I've wanted to do for a long time. Unleash three fully evolved starter Pokemon! Go Charizard, Feraligatr, and Sceptile!"

The european legendary fire dragon, the ferocious psychotic Godzilla-like alligator, and the Clint Eastwood of the forest all appeared in three flashes of light.

Charizard turned towards his trainer and said,"What you need us for, Ash?"

"I need you three to take down that Jigglypuff!" commanded Ash.

Appropriately these three Pokemon gained a are-you-freaking-serious? look on they're faces.

"Boss," started Sceptile with a irked eyebrow. "No offense, but don't you think that the three of us are overqualified for this?"

"Yeah, she's a pink blob who singing puts people to sleep, she must really be bad," chuckled Feraligatr. 'twitch'

Jigglypuff howled and lunged at Feraligatr's face, jabbing at it violently with her marker!

"Gerofme! Gerofme! Gerofme!" The insane alligatr screamed as the more insane pink marshmellow continued jabbing.

"Hold one," said Sceptile, blade's glowing green. "I got her!"

Upon hearing that, Jigglypuff did a suprisingly good backflip as Sceptile missed and smashed Feraligatr right in the face with a Leaf Blade, knocking him down. While his back was turned, Jigglypuff fired an Ice Beam from her mouth at Sceptile, causing him to yell in pain from the super effective hit. Following it up with an Ice Punch, Sceptile collapsed on the ground considerably weakened.

Charizard snickered and said,"You guys aren't very good at all, aren't yah? Stand back and watch a real manly Pokemon in action!"

He threw his head back and fired a Flamethrower at Jigglypuff that enveloped her and he stopped firing, she was gone!

"Holy crap! I killed Jigglypuff! Well, I guess we all knew I would the first Pokemon of Ash's to kill, no suprise there," said Charizard.

Suddenly, the ground underneath him crumbled and Jigglypuff burst out and slugged Charizard right in the face with super effective damage!

"Hey, I thought Flying types were immune to Ground attacks," commented Feraligatr.

"Oh, shut up!" growled Charizard.

"Guys, get it together, or your all gonna beat creamed by Jigglypuff!" yelled Ash.

"He's right," said Sceptile seriously. "I've got to end this...with one great final attack!"

His blades both glowing, he rushed towards Jigglypuff who suddenly started taking a nap of all things! Sneering, Sceptile thought,_'You snooze you lose!"_

This was the worst possible move for Sceptile, for the moment he made contact with Jigglypuff, he was for some reason launched straight into the sky with bruises on his bruises screaming,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Feraligatr blinked and said,"Uhh..what did she do?"

jigglypuff woke up and sneered at Feraligatr and said,"Oh, do you want to beat killled too?"

Feraligatr smirked and said,"Not happening, I'm gonna hit yah with my new Hyper Beam, how do you like that?"

"Oh, I'll just do this then," chirped Jigglypuff before she started growing. Growing and growing until she was the size of a skyscraper!

"She's...she's..." stuttered Ash.

BIGGLYPUFF!" screamed Charizard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" gufawed Biggly- I mean Jigglypuff. "NOW I CAN SQUASH YOU ALL LIKE THE BUGS YOU ARE! COWER BEFORE YOUR NEW GOD!"

Suprisingly, Feraligatr was undaunted and said,"Not so fast! I have a secret weapon! SUPERPOWER!"

His entire body started glowing as he lifted Jigglypuff with herculean strength and threw her into the sky!

Charizard blinked and said,"Nice job, Feraligatr. Well done, yeah..."

"JEROMINO!" bellowed Jigglypuff using Body Slam.

"Oh well, at least I didn't die a virgin," said Charizard as Jigglypuff smashed onto them, squashing them like pancakes!

Sceptile then fell down on Jigglypuff and then bounced down towards the ground as Jigglypuff started shrinking down to her normal size, looking very dizzy.

Ash collapsed on his knees and sadly returned his three starters. "Five of my most powerful Pokemon, defeated...this leaves me with one option!"

Alert:Ash Ketchum has joined the Brawl!

With determination in his eyes, Ash turned his hat back and started running towards Jigglypuff. "FALCON...PUNCH! he roared.

"Pound attack!" cried Jigglypuff jamming her left fist into Ash's stomach, knocking him back, wheezing.

"Mewtwo, it's finally come, I need your help to win this battle!" yelled Ash.

"You just had to ask," said Mewtwo floating over to Ash, helping him up and then facing Jigglypuff.

"Ooh, using an uber against me? That's cheap, Ashy boy!" said Jigglypuff before she tried to rush Mewtwo.

"Quick, hit her with Psychic!" commanded Ash.

Jigglypuff was stopped in mid-air, desperately trying to move and Mewtwo finished it up by slamming her into a tree, defeating her.

"Well, that was anti climatic," commented Brendan.

"Thanks, Mewtwo, I'll do the finishing touches. Pokeball, go!"

The ball hit Jigglypuff and after several seconds pinged to signify it was caught.

"All right, I finally got Jigglypuff!" said Ash and then the Pokeball teleported away. "Ash, I think we better get to the nearest Pokemon center and switch in Jigglypuff, she may cause trouble at the Professor Oak's laboratory," said Mewtwo.

"Right, oh and I just remembered, Pikachu come on out!" said Ash throwing out Pikachu's Pokeball which landed on the ground without opening. "HUH?"

"Pikachu's Pokeball, didn't open?" said Brendan in shock.

Now really worried, Ash picked up the Pokeball, trying to open it. "Pikachu! Pikachu! PIKACHU!""

_**Well, quite a cliffhanger, will Jigglypuff gain her sanity back? Will Pikachu get out of the Pokeball? Can Mewtwo find out the meaning of his life? Will Ash ever become a Pokemon Master? Will I stop asking all these questions? Next time:A shiny legend!**_

Intermission:Thought's on Pokemon DP EP 189.

Ultraman Nexus walks into a room and says,"Hello readers, this is me speaking and along with the rest of Ash's current team:Charizard, Feraligatr, Sceptile, Haunter, and Mewtwo. Pikachu as you know right now, is currently in a clausthrophic nightmare."

"Anyways," said Charizard. "We're here to tell you our thoughts about the latest Pokemon episode in japan and if you don't be spoiled, leave now. If you already know, good. Now, we've got comments and concerns about Ash losing at the Sinnoh League."

"Indeed, though at least we can spare some comfort in the fact that the person he lost to was not a friend he made near the league," said Mewtwo.

"Though that doesn't make getting sweeped by a guy using ubers much better," growled Charizard.

"And Ash, eventually using me in the Hoenn and Sinnoh league is any better?" pointed out Mewtwo with an irked eyebrow.

"It's different because Ash deserves to win a league by now! He's more than experienced enough and he's got lost of strong and experienced Pokemon and his Gible could evolve into a Garchomp one day and we all know strong that kind of Pokemon is! But that's beside the point. What I really want to know why the hell is wasn't in the Sinnoh League! I forgave Ash for not using me in the Hoenn League since I had that awesome battle with Articuno, but there was no reason for me not to be that tournament!" yelled Charizard.

"Oh boy, he's gonna get his fanboys foaming at the mouth again for a return, huh?" said Sceptile with a smirk.

"Aw shut it," snarled Charizard.

"You should talk, you were at least used after Johto, all I got was a cameo," sniffed Feraligatr.

"I wasn't even mentioned again after my last episode," whimpered Haunter, and the two started crying.

"Getting back on track," said the author. I think it's possible that the legendary trainer Takuto had an entire team of legends, which makes me wonder how Ash would fair if he had a better team."

"My suggestion would be Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax, Heracross, and Glalie, the last part at least to try and inflict super effective damage on Latios," said Mewtwo after thinking.

"Good team, and I also made a team of Pokemon takuto would be mostly likely to have after analysis, investigation, and guess work," said Ultraman Nexus.

"They're names are Darkrai, Latios, Entei, Regirock, Zapdos, and Deoxys."

"Oh, in that case, we're fucked," said Charizard downcastically.

"Not quite, I made a team on my Soul Silver with Pokemon Ash will get later in this fic and battled against the above team in Battle Revolution and won twice."

"Cool, who was in it!" asked Charizard.

"You'll have to wait next time to see this version of Ash in Sinnoh battling against Takuto." Something more to look forward to. Until next time!"


	13. An old plot point is solved

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

Ash and Brendan had scurried towards Mauville and made they're way into the Pokemon Center where Ash had his Pokemon healed up by Nurse Joy. Afterwards he showed her Pikachu's Pokeball and explained the situation to her, but she could nothing about it. Distraught, he went to the one man he knew who could help him.

"Hmm, this is quite a problem Ash," said Prof Oak over the video screen.

"Please Professor, is there anything you can do to get Pikachu out of there?" begged Ash.

"Well, if you send him over here, I'll do what I can to get him out of there," said Oak.

"Okay then, and by the way, could you send over my new Jigglypuff? I think she might cause mayhem over there if she stays right now."

Ash made the exchange and walked outside of the Pokemon Center to go the Mauville Gym.

"Hey Ash, I got some advice for you," said Brendan. The Gym leader here uses Electric Pokemon, but two of his are part Steel type, Magnemite and Magneton. Your Charizard should probably be strong enough to take on all them without much problem. Oi, are you listening?" he added when he noticed Ash wasn't paying attention.

"Huh, oh sorry," he mumbled Ash.

"You still down about your Pikachu?"

"It goes a lot deeper than that Brendan," said Ash seriously. "Pikachu's been with me since the start ever since I started my journey 3 years ago. I've caught other Pokemon who I eventually I had to let go though they all came, but Pikachu was always there. I even tried to release him once into a group of Pikachu thinking he would be happier there, but he came back to me without a thought! It's just...hard knowing that he's not here now."

"I get what you mean, Ash. Swampert and I pretty close," said Brendan softly taking out his Swampert's Pokeball and staring at it.

Scene Break...

"Yay, we finally made it!' cheered Yuri. After an hour of walking they made it to a Pokemon center.

"Hehehe, time for a check up from the nurse," smirked Kairi.

Chuka Thunderpunched him on the head and growled,"Fool. Anyways, if you need me, I'll be over by the computer checking my Facebook account."

Kairi irked an eyebrow and said,"You have a facebook account?"

"Who says I can't?" shot back Chuka.

She went onto a nearby pc and went onto the said site only to find no sign of her profile.

"Dammit, something's wrong here...if my account was deleted I would have been told," she frowned as her eyes slowly turned towards the date which then caught her attention.

"Oh crap."

"Hey, Chuka, we're back!" said Yuri cheerfully. "Hmm, is something wrong?"

"Guys...I think we're in the past," said Chuka slowly.

"Oh come on, Chuka, that's just a load of baloney-HOLY SHIT! We're back one year!" yelled Kairi.

"Wow, your right!" said Yuri checking the date.

"Alright, this is a great opportunity for us," smirked Kairi.

"How?" asked Yuri.

"We can play the stock market with out knowledge from the future! We could make millions!"

"Why make millions when we could make...billions?" said Yuri doing the Dr Evil pinky thing.

"We wouldn't make anything," said Chuka rolling her eyes. "The economy is bad, remember?"

"Oh right," said Kairi sadly.

"That's nice and all, but how are we going to get back to our time," wondered Yuri.

Scene Break

"Alright, not bad Ash," said Brendan. "Your already halfway done with your badges!"

"Yeah," said Ash smiling slightly.

"Don't worry Ash," said Mewtwo. "I'm sure that Prof Oak has found a way to release your Pikachu."

"I can't get it opened," was what the esteemed Professor said when Ash called him again.

"You can't?" said Ash in horrible dismay.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I've never seen a Pokeball wired shut like this before. Except for maybe the GS ball," said the Proffesor.

"The GS ball? Hey wait a minute... didn't I bring that over to Kurt so he can open it?" asked Ash.

"Yes," said the Professor suddenly looking embarrassed. "I actually forgot to check up on him a while ago," he chuckled nervously.

"Hmm, maybe I should take Pikachu's Pokeball over to him in Johto!" said Ash with realization. This prompted a look from Brendan who said,"Uh, Ash? Johto's a long way from here, and if we go all the way there now, we'll both miss the Hoenn League."

"Don't worry about that, Mewtwo can teleport us to Johto in a instant!" said Ash.

"That's right," confirmed Mewtwo. "I can remember the location of it in Mount Quena, so I can teleport you all to it whenever your ready."

"All right!" cheered Ash. "Professor I'll send you over my Sceptile for Pikachu then."

"Very well Ash, good luck and oh! Ask Kurt if he's opened the GS ball yet," asked the Professor.

They made the exchange and Ash turned over to his Psychic Legendary and asked,"Okay, Mewtwo, do your-GAH!"

Ash was suddenly tackled from behind by Yuri who was yelling,"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

"What on earth!" yelled Brendan.

'Release my friend," said Mewtwo using Confusion to pull Yuri of Ash.

Chuka went up to Mewtwo and said,"I apologize for my trainer's behavior. She's somewhat insane."

"Look who's talking," snickered Kairi who then Thunderbolted.

"Why'd you tackle me for?" demanded Ash angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that your Ash Ketchum!" explained Yuri.

"That's the reason why?" asked Ash looking confused.

"Yeah, your the winner of last year's Hoenn League competition, you even beat the Elite 4 there!" said Yuri cheerfully.

"I did?" said Ash now looking very confused.

"Hey wait a minute, you don't even have all 8 Hoenn badges yet, how could you have competed last year!" exclaimed Brendan looking puzzled.

"Oh you probably haven't done it yet, you see, Chuka, Kairi, and I are from the future!" said Yuri.

"Your what?" yelled Ash.

"You idiot, your not supposed to tell anyone your from the future!" growled Chuka.

"The future? Are you sure your not on drugs?" asked Brendan.

"She tells the truth," said Mewtwo using telepathy to read her mind.

"Really? All right, I become the champion and beat the Elite 4!" cheered Ash.

"Ah man, and I wanted to be a champion!" grumbled Brendan.

"Hehehe," chuckled Ash. "Better luck next time!"

"That's nice and all, but it doesn't change the fact that we're stranded in this time," said Chuka.

"Yeah, I'm not really looking forward to all that deja vu," said Kairi rubbing his head.

"I know a Pokemon that could help you, but first we need to help Ash here get his Pikachu out of his Pokeball, he's stuck in there, you see," said Mewtwo.

"Okay, I'll join you guys for a while, and by the way, my name is Yuri!" she said.

Brendan blushed red suddenly from the connotations that came to his mind from that name. '_Oi, calm yourself Brendan, your not a Jiraiya or Master Roshi!'_ he said to himself.

"And my name's Brendan-aaahh!" said the man before he tripped on his own feet and landed his head in Yuri's chest.

"...Aiiiiii! Pervert!" screamed Yuri, punching him in the stratosphere.

"I'M SOOOORRRRYYYY!" screamed Brendan as he crash landed onto the ground.

"Ouch," he groaned.

"Er, Mewtwo can you teleport us now, please?" asked Ash.

"Very well, we're off to Mt. Quena!" said the psychic Pokemon as he and the group glowed brightly for a moment and teleported away.

"Wow! So this is Mt. Quena!" said Yuri looking in awe at the mountain.

"Yes, it does look beautiful, doesn't it?" said Mewtwo looking at the mountain fondly. Turning to his trainer he asked,"So where is Kurt in Johto?"

"He's in Azalea Town," said Ash.

"Why didn't you say that to begin to begin with? I know the location of that as well," said Mewtwo who then teleported them outside of the Pokemon Center in Azalea Town.

"Gack, I think I'm getting dizzy from these teleports," gagged Chuka.

"C'mon, let's go find Kurt!" said Ash running ahead.

It took them all less than 10 minutes to find Kurt and after introductions were made, Ash asked the question that he came all this way to ask.

"Do you think you can get my Pikachu's Pokeball to open?" pleaded Ash feeling at the end of his rope.

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do," said Kurt. "But when did this happen?"

"Well, you see... Pikachu was almost neutered by my Jigglypuff so I had to return him to his Pokeball to save him in time," said Ash rubbing his head.

"I see...and I'm assuming you never returned your Pikachu to it's Pokeball before, am I right?"

"Yes, after I first got him from Prof Oak, he was never placed in his Pokeball ever again until today," confirmed Ash. "I think he has claustrophobia."

"Ah, in that case I think I know that the problem is," said Kurt. "The combined terror of losing his manhood along with going to the place he fears the most to escape the situation has caused his mind to shut, which is why he refuses to let himself out. To put it simply, your Pikachu's fear of enclosed spaces has grown so bad it believes it IS a Pokeball to escape his fear."

"Oh, so how do I get him out?" asked Ash.

"Well, I have two suggestions, break the Pokeball, or have a Psychic Pokemon telepathically talk to him to awaken him."

"I should have done this to begin with," muttered Mewtwo who took the Pokeball and spoke to it with his mind._ 'Pikachu, listen to me, there's no more danger here anymore. Jigglypuff is safely contained in a Pokeball. You can come out now.'_

There was silence and Mewtwo heard the yellow mouse say,_'Mewtwo?'_

The ball opened and released Pikachu who shook himself erratically as if his fur just got wet.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed and gave his eternal companion a great hug which was swiftly returned. "I'm so glad your back!" "Me too, it's so cramped and boring in there," said Pikachu.

Yuri grinned at the heartwarming scene as did Chuka slightly which then turned into a scowl as Kairi said,"You know it's time like these make me glad that I'm with a hot woman like you, Chuka."

Chuka promptly Thunderpunched him in the face and growled,"Do you have to spoil the moment?"

Once they settled down, Ash asked Kurt another question. "By the way, did you ever manage to open the GS Ball?"

Kurt sighed and said,"Unfortunately no. I've tried everything to get it to open, but nothing has worked.

I haven't been able to find out what the GS stands for."

"I think it stands for gold and silver," said Yuri.

Kurt gasped and said,"YES! Of course, it's so simple! Why didn't I realize it sooner!

"What?" asked Brendan.

"It confirms my suspicions, Ho-oh and Lugia are somehow connected to the ball!" said Kurt.

Suddenly his granddaughter came running in and said,"Grandpa! Something's going on with the Ilex Forest!"

Everyone went outside and saw the tree's in the forest were shaking with rough winds coming through them. Ash grimaced and said,"We better go check it out. Mewtwo, can you use Confusion to fly us there?"

"Easily," said Mewtwo lifting them all up with Confusion and took of towards the forest.

"Whoa, is this how being a bird feels like!" asked Chuka.

He took them to the shrine where he felt most of the disturbance was coming from. "Hey, it looks like the GS Ball could fit in that hole," said Ash pointing a hole in the shrine.

"Maybe it'll open the GS Ball and we can finally found out what's inside it," said Pikachu.

"Alright, time to solve the mystery," said Ash who placed the GS Ball on the spot in the hole. At first nothing happened, then the ball started shaking...and glowing greenish pink.

The GS Ball then opened to release a Pokemon Ash had seen twice before but in a different color. It looked like a pixie and had a pink coloring with green antenna's.

It had it's eyes closed and slowly fell down which prompted Ash to grab on to it in his arms.

"Wow, so all this time it was a shiny Celebi in the GS Ball all along," said Ash.

"And to think," chuckled Kurt. "The secret to opening it was right here in the Ilex Forest."

The Celebi opened it's eyes and looked at Ash and said in a female telepathic voice,"Are you...are you the one who released me?"

"Yeah, I was the one released you, my name is Ash.," said Ash smiling.

"If that is the case, you are now my trainer, Ash," said Celebi.

Omake 1:Reactions to the new movie.

"Do you guys see the news?" screamed Pikachu.

"What news?" asked Ash.

"They're actually going through with making an actual honest to Arceus live action Pokemon movie!" Pikachu yelled.

"Yes!" cheered Charizard. "About time too! I can finally show myself on the big screen again!"

"You idiot, don't you understand?" snarled Pikachu looking somewhat crazed. "This will ruin us, and we'll lose all our money!"

"How?" asked Mewtwo. "Besides, Pokemon still has Black and White versions to fall on if the movie bombs for some reason, along with the anime, several manga's **animated** movies, trading cards, miscellaneous merchandise, and future games as well."

Pikachu took out a laptop and brought a video of the movie. "See?"

"I look a lot older," frowned Ash who then thought for a moment and said,"But maybe that's a good thing. I mean, I've gone through 4, well six regions if you count the Orange Islands and now Isshu and for some reason I'm still ten! Maybe they could use that as a running gag. Everyone could treat this older Ash like a kid even though he's supposed to be an adult! Ha! I made something good for it already!"

"Am I...on Giovanni's side?" yelled Charizard in horror. "NO! The movie stinks! I'm supposed to be on Ash's side and be his secret weapon against tough trainers and legendaries!"

"It could easily be another Charizard, and besides you could still be on Ash's side there fight against Giovanni's Charizard," said Mewtwo. "And apparently I'm in the movie as well. By the look of it, a villanious role."

"I think I'm in one the scenes and get caught by Ash. Yes! I get a canon traveling role!" cheered Haunter.

"I make an appearance too!" danced Jigglypuff.

"Yeah, doing what you do best," teased Haunter. "Putting people to sleep. GAHHH! Tha-that was a compliment!"

"It better be," growled Jigglypuff.

"Hello?" yelled Pikachu. "Remember Dragonball Evolution and the Last Airbender? Or even worse... the Super Mario Brothers movie?"

Everyone suddenly glared at Pikachu and Ash said,"Pikachu, no matter how you feel, there's no way in any sense that our movie could be as...well you know like that...movie."

"And besides, our fans have been debating about the pros and cons of a live action Pokemon movie for years," said Mewtwo. "If it's terrible, it's terrible. But it won't stop fans from watching the anime, playing the games, or losing the spirit of Pokemon.

Pikachu calmed and he started to smile. "Yeah, I guess your right. Maybe it could still be alright and do good at the box office, and maybe even a ton of money! Let's just do the movie and get it over with! Good or bad, bring on the Live Action Pokemon movie!"

Somewhere else...

"YEAH! I'M CREEPY BADASS AWESOME!"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I EVOLVED!"

(Note I wrote this before the second trailer came out, check out next time for they're next reactions)

Omake 2:Ash beats Takuto

As followed, Lucario manages to beat Darkrai, taking his attacks due to his resistances against. Fights against Latios and puts in some hits in before losing. Ash sends out Pikachu who manages to win due to knowing in this verse Brick Break and Hidden Power Ice. Takuto sends out Entei and Ash calls back Pikachu. Charizard has a tough battle against Entei but wins with a Seismic Toss. Takuto sends out Regirock and Ash calls back Charizard and sends out Feraligatr. The battle ends in a draw. Takuto sends out Zapdos and Ash sends out Sceptile who fights valiently and gets in good hits but is taken out by a Drill Peck. Ash sends out Pikachu who manages to win. Takuto sends out Deoxys who switches to Speed Mode and knocks out Pikachu before he can use Volt Tackle. Ash sends out Charizard who fires a Blaze fueled plus Sunny Day Blast Burn against Deoxys Psycho Boost. Charizard is defeated but Deoxys takes some damage. Ash sends out Mewtwo and after a amazing battle manages to win.

This is all speculation and Ash may or may note use different Pokemon when I get to this part in Sinnoh. But after the awards ceremony...

"Hey Takuto, before you leave, can I ask you something?" asked Ash.

"Yes, what is it?" said Takuto.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get your legendary Pokemon?"

Takuto pulled something out of his cloak and said,"With this, an Action Replayer! Though if I remembered to put in the 1 hit ko code before I entered, I would have won otherwise. Oh well!"

"An Action Replay? Isn't that like a GameShark?" asked Ash pulling out his own.

Takuto sneered at him and said,"Poor boy, still stuck in the world of Game Boy Color."

And before we leave, I think I must address one last question that's on your minds. Where and why did Chuka have senzu beans? She got them from a salesman who was was selling items from different anime worlds and wanted to buy a Death Note to kill Kairi. They were out of it, so she bought Senzu beans so she could beat Kairi to an inch of his life if he ever _**really**_ pissed her off and heal him so Yuri wouldn't notice.


	14. Sanity Restored

'Ducks thrown vegetables' I'm sorry this took so long, I won't do it again, I swear!

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

"Amazing!" said Professor Oak looking ecstatic. "So this is the mystery of the GS Ball!"

Long time story short, Ash and his friends had found that Celebi had been placed in the GS Ball a long time ago by herself, Lugia, and Ho-oh, in the hopes that a extraordinary trainer would find her and release her.

"So I guess I'll send back another Pokemon to the lab to keep her on my team then, huh?" said Ash looking kind of down sending another of his Pokemon.

"Actually Ash, you may not have to this time," said Oak.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"Lately I've working on a system that will allow trainers to carry a maximum of twenty Pokemon," said Oak grinning.

"Wow! Really!"

"Yes, but you'll have to put your Pokedex in the slot there, for it to work," said Oak pointing at said slot.

Ash did as he was told and put his Pokedex in the slot and after a minute or so, Oak said,"It's done! Now you can carry up to twenty Pokemon! In fact, would you like to send over any Pokemon right now?"

"You bet I do, can you send over my...uh let's see... Azuril, Bulbasaur, Butterfree, Noctowl, Quilava, Bayleaf, Pidgeot, Corphish, Squirtle, Swellow, Heracross, Primeape and Lapras?"

"Very well Ash, just wait a few minutes, I have to go round them up," said Oak. After several minutes Prof Oak transferred Ash's extra Pokemon to him and he ended the transmission.

With that, Ash turned over to Yuri and her Pokemon and said."You guys ready to go home now? Celebi can take you back your time."

"Yeah, we're ready to go now," said Yuri. "Bye, thanks for the adventure!"

"Okay," said Celebi who started glowing green. "Hang on, we're going to the future!"

"Bye Yuri, and good luck!" said Ash.

"Yeah, what he said," said Brendan sheepishly.

They disappeared in a flash and Ash said,"I wonder if we'll see her again."

"I just hope I don't land in her chest again," muttered Brendan.

-Year 2065-

"Okay, here we are," announced Celebi. "Year 2065!"

"Year what!" shouted Chuka. "You fool! We're from the year -insert year here-."

"Oops," said Celebi blushing.

"Hey...look," said an elderly voice. "It's us."

The four turned around and saw another Yuri, Chuka, and Kairi...only they were old!

"EEK! I'M UGLY!" shrieked younger Yuri.

"I'M BALD!" screamed Kairi.

"You didn't have hair to begin with, you idiot!" growled Chuka, looking somewhat relieved that age seemed to have been kind to her.

"Uh, let's just go back," chuckled Celebi who warped them back to they're proper timeline.

"So how did it go?" asked Ash when his new legendary got back.

"It went well," replied Celebi.

"Well, now that every thing all resolved, I assume we should head back to Hoenn?" asked Mewtwo.

"Yes, all right then, Mewtwo, use teleport to get us back to Mauville City," commanded Ash.

Mewtwo spread out his arms and teleported them away to said city. They traveled northward to Route 111 where Ash decided to go and reintroduce and train all of his Pokemon to Brendan.

"Holy crap!" said Brendan. "What a branched out set of Pokemon you've got, Ash!"

"Hehehe, thanks," said Ash. "Hey, do you feel like having another battle with me? You can choose which six of my Pokemon that you want to fight to make it more interesting."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could battle against your Celebi?" asked Brendan hopefully.

"Huh, me?" asked Celebi who was resting on Ash's shoulder. "Yeah," said Ash looking confused. "Celebi's a strong legendary, and even without fighting experience, it'll be nearly impossible for me to take town."

"I know," Brendan sighed. "I've realized for a while that between your three legendaries-"

"Wait," cut Ash. "Three? I've only got two, Mewtwo and Celebi."

"Your Charizard's a legendary," said Brendan dryly.

"He's right you now," said Charizard resting on the ground.

"What makes you so sure?" "That thing took down a Gyarados, Aggron, and a Salamence last week." "Point taken."

"Anyways, with Yuri confirming that your the champion, I've practically given up on trying to win this year's Hoenn competition-"

"Hey wait a minute," said Ash frowning. "Just because I've got a lot of powerful Pokemon doesn't mean you should just give up."

Brendan smiled be musingly and said,"So your just gonna throw away the match to me, that's how I'm gonna win?"

"No way, I've never thrown a match before in my life!" declared Ash.

"Good, there would be no honor in that," said Brendan. "I know I've got great Pokemon on me. The three Hoenn Starters are all formidable in they're own right, Flygon's Dragon abilities give him great power, Amber's strong as well, and don't get me started on Slaking. But you've got the experience, the ubers and destiny. What do I got? This hat!" And with that Brendan took off his hat.

Ash however let out a scream and said,"THAT'S A HAT?"

Brendan who was sporting black hair spluttered,"Of course it's a hat, I just rarely take it off!"

"I thought it was real hair," said Ash somberly.

"Hardy har har, now that the tension has been broken, let's battle!" said Brendan.

"Yeah, I need the training," said Celebi jumping off Ash's shoulder and floating in mid-air.

"All right then, Go Blaziken!" said Brendan throwing a Poke Ball to reveal Blaziken. "Time to kick some ass!" he yelled wrists blazing in fire.

"And Ash chooses Cele-GACK!" shouted Celebi who was shoved aside by Charizard. "Alright Blaziken, let's rumble!"

"Charizard! Celebi's supposed to battle, not you! Return!" called Ash calling back his fire dragon. "Now then, you can have the first move Brendan."

Three or so minutes of owning later...

"GAHH!" screamed Brendan. "That wasn't a battle, that was an embarrassing thrashing!"

"Sorry," mumbled Ash. Celebi yawned and said,"That was a good workout-hey!" Suddenly she was snatched by a rubber glove followed by evil Saturday villain laughter.

"Prepare for trouble, it's been a long time!"

"Make it double, we're getting our moment in the sun!"

"Who the!"

"Don't tell me..."

To protect the world from bad fanfics!"

"To unite all good writers within our nation!"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast of at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to read bad fanfiction!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Wobbu- Wobbuffet!"

Ash sighed and said,"I thought they were gone for good."

Brendan blinked and said,"Who are those poorly dressed people, and why do they look like Team Aqua rejects?"

"WHAT?" exploded Jessie. "I'll have you know we've been around long before those rip-off's showed up!"

"Whatever," said Ash. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip to get Celebi, and Charizard use Flamethrower to send them flying!"

Bulbasaur swiftly grabbed back Celebi and Charizard let out a blast of fire from his mouth at Team Rocket who were caught up in a explosion and sent blasting off.

"OH COME ONE!" screamed Meowth. "We just showed up again to get blasted off!"

"THIS IS BEYOND BASHING, THIS IS TORTURE!" yelled James.

"WE'RE GOING ON STRIKE!" The rockets all yelled as blasted off.

Brendan was flabbergasted and said,"Dude, what the fuck, you just killed them Ash!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash looking confused. "I've been sending them blasting off for years, and it never seems to hurt them."

"It's true," Mewtwo said. "They seem to have superhuman resistance to injury."

"I think they might be immortal," said Pikachu. "Anyways, Ash have you fixed Jigglypuff yet?"

"Uh, no," admitted Ash. "I haven't let her out in a while."

"What?" shouted Pikachu. "What if she tries to pull that same act of evil again on me?"

"I guess we better start therapy with Jigglypuff, huh," said Ash looking nervous. "Well, Jigglypuff, come on out!"

Jiggylpuff came out of the ball, opened her eyes slowly, and then let out a terrible shriek!

"BLOOD! THE BLOOD GOD DEMANDS BLOOD!" Taking out her microphone, she leaped and attempted to club Ash on the head with it, but luckily Mewtwo stopped her with Confusion and restrained her.

"LET ME GO! FOUL BLASPHMERERS! I WILL CUT OF YOUR ARMS AND LEGS AND BEAT YOU ALL TO DEATH WITH THEM!" screamed Jigglypuff.

"Ash, I think we're going have to have a Pokemon Center euthanize your Jigglypuff," said Brendan seriously.

"I can't kill one of my Pokemon!" said Ash indignantly.

"If you don't, she's gonna kill us all," said Pikachu.

"ALL I WANTED WAS TO MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY WITH MY SINGING TALENTS! BUT ! YOU HAD TO FALL ASLEEP ON ME, SHUN ME, AND INSULT ME! WHEN I BREAK OUT OF THIS GODDAMN PSYCHIC'S GRIP, I'LL RAPE YOU ALL IN THE ASS AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT ONE BIT! ESPECIALLY YOU PIKABITCH!"

Pikachu looked offended and yet somewhat hopeful that Jigglypuff would do such a thing. Celebi gave Pikachu a distasteful look and said,"You can seriously condone her doing that you? Your not that desperate?"

Pikachu shamefully looked down, twiddled his thumbs and said,"No..."

"Wait a minute," frowned Mewtwo. "Perhaps if she is given the opportunity to sing and have a person not asleep, then Jigglypuff may return to her senses."

"But what kind of Pokemon can stay awake through her song?" asked Ash.

"Well, a Pokemon with Insomina, or Soundproof can," said Brendan.

"What?" asked Ash.

"They're abilities that prevent a Pokemon from falling asleep due to Sing," explained Brendan. "Actually, I think a Noctowl is capable of having that as a Ability."

"Noctowl? Hey wait, maybe mine will stay awake, go Noctowl!" said Ash sending out his shiny Noctowl.

The alternate colored Pokemon turned towards her trainer and said,"What is that you require of me, Ash?"

"Notowl, is your ability Insomnia?" asked Ash.

"Actually, to be accurate I do not know what my ability, Ash,' said Noctowl.

"Check your Pokedex," Brendan said. "It should tell you in the analyze section."

Ash took out his Pokedex and did what Brendan suggested and said,"Okay that's really weird. It says that Noctowl has Insomina, Keen Eye, and Tinted Lens?"

"Huh? I thought a Pokemon could have only one ablity, and how could a Noctowl have Tinted Lens?" asked Brendan looking confused.

"Well, you see, my mother was from japan in a special place located in dreams and my father was from America."

That just confused everyone more but Pikachu smirked and said,"Nice, a dream world shiny, obviously a masuda method, but how come you have a british accent then?"

"To be perfectly frank, I haven't the foggiest."

"Well good enough for me," Ash said. "Noctowl I need you hear Jigglypuff sing so she'll snap out of her insanity."

"But what if it doesn't work and she kills her and all of us," asked Pikachu.

"Please Neanderthal, I'm a accomplished drug dealer, I can handle a violent pink marshmallow."

"You four should go where you can't ear Jigglypuff sing," said Mewtwo. "I will stay to protect her if needed."

"But won't you fall asleep?" asked Pikachu.

"I will put up a Safeguard on myself to protect myself from the sleep condition status that the move Sing will bring," said Mewtwo.

"Okay, but if we hear something being mauled, we'll come rushing back in," said Brendan.

"Why do you bother?" said Jigglypuff quietly. "The same thing will happen as it has for years..."

"Well, we will all soon find out, won't we?" Ash said, as he, Celebi, Pikachu, and Brendan started running away.

Once they were a good distance away, Mewtwo released Jigglypuff from his psychic hold, and placed her gently on the ground. The moment he did, Jigglypuff howled and attempted to assault Noctowl who calmly bitch slapped her with Wing Attacks.

"Now, will you calm down and sing," asked Noctowl politely like she hadn't bitch slapped someone.

Jigglypuff growled and took out her microphone and began to sing.

"Lullaby, and good night, what sweet dreams you'll have, in your world of peace and hope, the next day will bring joy."

Jigglypuff opened her eyes and expected to see two snoozing Pokemon, but saw instead, Mewtwo and Noctowl smiling pleasantly.

Jigglypuff slowly opened her mouth, "Did you two hear it?"

"Yes, and you have quite a lovely singing voice, if I say so," said Noctowl.

Mewtwo nodded in agreement and said,"It was quite soothing and worth listening to."

Jigglypuff let out a girlish squeal and glomped both of them at once, screaming,"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! FINALLY SOMEONES UNDERSTANDS ME!"

"Think she will be restored of her sanity?" asked Noctowl.

"Hopefully so," said Mewtwo.

"I can't believe you two stayed awake and gave me a good review," cried Jigglypuff with tears running down her face. "I thought this day would never happen."

"Well perhaps people wouldn't fall asleep if your song wasn't a lullaby," said Noctowl in her usual moments of ingenuity.

Jigglypuff frowned. "What?"

"Your song was excellent, but it was sung in a form of a lullaby," said Mewtwo. "Perhaps that's the why humans and Pokemon alike all fall asleep when you sleep."

"But...that couldn't be..it's an attack...or is it...when I first sang after eating that fruit, no one fell asleep...I just said la la...have I been singing a goddamn lullaby all these years without realizing it?" she said in a extremely mortified voice.

"I would be appear so," said Noctowl. "Shame, all those years are wasted now."

Jigglypuff calmly took a deep breath, and then let out a horrible shriek! It sounded something a demonic animal being horribly maimed with glass being scratched.

Eventually she stopped and said,"I'm okay, I won't do any crazy anymore, I'll just retire to a life of training and battling for a human to fight for a cause that's almost impossible to do."

"WE'RE HERE!" screamed Pikachu. "Don't worry Mewtwo I know a place where they can reattach your balls and make them almost as good as they once were!"

"No one was castrated, Pikachu," said Mewtwo. "Jigglypuff made that noise after gaining back her sanity."

"So she's okay now?" asked Ash.

"Yes," said Jigglypuff who started walking up to Pikachu who flinched and ran behind Ash's leg, scared much of another attempt on his manhood.

"I won't try to do that again, it's just wrong unless it's done against someone who really deserves it," said Jigglypuff.

"She won't hurt you," said Mewtwo reassuringly. "I read her mind and we've restored her sanity."

"Well, if you say so," said Pikachu looking at Jigglypuff with mistrust in his eyes. She sighed and said,"If you want to Thunderbolt, just do it if it makes you feel better."

Pikachu cheek's sparked for a moment, and then settled as he said,"No I can't do that. Part of me wants to Thunder you until till your dead, but I'm not that kind of person, if it the offense was...evil..."

"Great," Ash smiled. "We're all friends."

"Now that's settled," grinned Celebi impishly, "Let's start a band!"

"A what?" was what come out of the everyone's mouth. "Since Jigglypuff can sing now, it only makes sense that we start a band to celebrate and get fans!"

"Didn't we do that already? Or was that in a one-shot book that wasn't considered canon?" thought Pikachu.

"I don't know if I can still sing," said Jigglypuff not looking up to it..

"Don't worry, we can create lyrics and I believe that Squirtle has plenty of musical instruments he can lend us to use," said Pikachu.

"He does?" asked Ash in shock.

"Yeah, Squirtle and his Squirtle Squad were also a band part time between they're drug dealing and mischief," explained Pikachu

"I can assist by playing a piano," said Noctowl. "How?" asked Celebi. "You don't even have fingers." Noctowl smirked and sneered,"A peak, feathers, and determination can bring you far."

"But where can we go play and don't we need money and a agent to do all that?" asked Brendan. As if to respond to his question, Squirtle popped out of his Pokeball and grinned victoriously. "Finally, I have a reason to use my old stuff!"

"Huh?" asked Ash clueless as always though he wasn't alone. "Ash," started Squirtle. "When we get to Lavaridge Town, get me a Bagon, three piles of Victoria Secret underwear, a May, a Thunderstone and a Moon Stone, a frozen human head, ten pounds of Charizard dung, an old character of the day, an interesting plot point, a Rocky 3 dvd, and meet me Lavaridge next chapter at the hotsprings!" Squirtle then started walking off while Ash was even more confused.

"Squirtle! What are you talking about? I don't know where to catch a Bagon, and what's this secret about Victoria? Who's May, and what do you mean a Thunderstone and Moon Stone, Pikachu refused to evolve a long time ago and what do I need a Moon stone for? Squirtle? Squirtle? Ah, here it goes!"

Yes, fellow reviewers, May comes into the story next chapter so eager fans of May can finally stop begging her to come. An old character will come as well, but he's no friend, and he will bring a powerful opponent to Charizard that will strengthen the bond between him and Ash even stronger.

Omake:A reboot?

"HELL NO!" Sceptile roared. "THIS IS BULLSHIT! COMPLETELY FAKE, A COMPLETE FARCE, A RUMOR, SOMEBODY'S IDEA OF A SICK JOKE!"

"Sceptile," Pikachu said calmly. "We don't know for sure if this really is a reboot."

"Well, of course your not worried, your in every freaking episode and nothing's gonna change it," Sceptile said bitterly.

"I know Iron Tail and Volt Tackle in Black and White, which I only learned in Hoenn and Sinnoh respectively, so you probably still exist in Black and White.

"That's only the thing that's ticking me off my replacement is terrible!" growled Sceptile.

"Hey, Snivy's a pretty strong battler, and her attract is really useful," defended Pikachu.

"When a dream world ability makes a Pokemon so much better than having it with it's normal ability, especially when it's supposed to be a starter, it sucks!" stated Sceptile.

"Yeah," Charizard said in a disappointed tone. Emboar's Dream World ability makes it outclass an in game starter one and using a special is kinda outclassed as well."

Squirtle and Feraligatr grinned triumphantly and said,"But Oshawott isn't outclassed by it's Dream World ability, which in both it's general awesomeness in game and the fact that one use a Samurott in the metagame and do perfectly fine with, means, the Water Side wins this generation wins!"

"We'll win next!" Charizard challenged. Pikachu blanched and said,"Do you honestly think they can stretch another generation? I think they capped themselves out with this one!

Somewhere a Farfecth'd cried and said,"One day, I'll evolve and slaughter the entire OU metagame.


	15. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon.

Question and answer time!

"Hellow readers," said Ultraman Nexus. "I am pleased to showcase our new filler chapter, a question and answer chapter!"

"Hey," asked Ash. "Don't we need questions from the reviewers for that?"

"Yeah, but someone would try to flag us," grumbled Ultraman Nexus. "Instead I shall make questions of my mine that will answer some of the plot points."

"Okay, for Pikachu..."

don't you want to evolve?

do you like ketchup so much?

3Why are you still a virgin?

"Because I just don't want to? There's no mysterious past, no terrible encounter with a Raichu before I was in the series, I just like being Pikachu. Ketchup is the equivalent of a holy fruit for me, that's why I love it so much. "I'LL GET LAID WITH A LOPUNNY EVENTUALLY!"

For Charizard...

1Why did you stop listening to Ash?

you and Charla an item?

is your father?

"I got arrogant and believed with my great new strength I didn't need anyone. Then Ash saved me from dying and I realized what an ass I was being. Um...sorta of... I don't know who my father is, though when I was younger I had an egg move that maximized my attack by pounding my belly. Don't know any Pokemon in my egg group who knows that move...

For Sceptile.

attacks do you want to learn?

you going to try and get together succesfully with Nurse Joy's Meganium or Ash's Bayleef?

are you so cool?

"I'm interested in learning Swords Dance, X-Scissor, Frenzy Plant , Dragon Pulse, and Rock Slide to pulverize Charizard. Maybe, maybe not. Cause I'm Clint Eastwood in Pokemon form.

For Feraligatr

are you fully evolved?

you had any luck with the ladies?

are you insane?

"Don't tell anyone but later in that Jirachi movie fanfic the author has, the large pile of Rare Candies gets sent to Oak's lab, and a lot of Ash's Pokemon get evolved there. The one's who evolved are Cyndaquil, Ralts, Phanpy, Tailow, and Corphish, and Azuril. I'll get a love harem one day and they'll make a manga and anime of it! Because I was born that way.

For Mewtwo

happened to you an Amber?

do you plan for the future?

there any strong opponents you wish to fight?

"It's a secret, and a rather surprising smart of the author. Nothing truly, though I wish for the fanfic to focus more on me, my name is in the title. Deoxys and Darkrai, one of who I will fight for sure in Sinnoh.

For Gallade

do you have a British accent?

doesn't your sister have as much screen time as you do?

you interested in going to Sinnoh with Ash?

"Genetics, my father and mother both were from Britain. Because the author likes Gallade's more than Gardevoir, because he likes my design better and already has Brendan's Gardevoir for that. I truly hope so, it shall be quite interesting to view new lands.

For Ash

there any other new Pokemon you want to catch?

you think you'll get Zekrom or Reshiram in Black and White best wishes?

you love Misty?

"I don't know, I already have two legends, maybe a Dragon type like Salamence. I think I'll just control one or the other for awhile if N appears and the ending of Pokemon White/Black is put in the anime. …...Skip the question!


End file.
